El Principe dragón
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Cuando Azami decidio hablar con el callado joven, nunca imagino que su vida daria un giro. Un rey tirano, y un joven desterrado; Azami se vera inmersa en una batalla entre seres que creia mitos por un reino... que se esconde detras de su mirada fria?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!! Sip, yo de nuevo… pero esta vez con un pequeño experimento mio. Es la primera vez que publico aquí una historia q no es de "Crepúsculo". De hecho, no esta basada en ningún libro en realidad, sino en un pequeño cuento llamado igual… aunque claro, solo lo use de base para esta idea, además de ciertos mitos sobre una de mis criaturas favoritas: los dragones.**_

_**Esta historia la publique ya en DeviantArt (de hecho, allá ya va como en su 5ª historia), pero pues decidí probar suerte aquí a ver como le va. Se que no es precisamente original, pero confieso que le tengo cariño y fue lo que me impulso después a escribir fics.**_

_**Así que, espero no este tan mal.**_

El Principe Dragón

Un peligroso encuentro

Era una hermosa mañana en Sunao, un pequeño pueblo edificado a los pies de una montaña. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el gran bosque cercano al pueblo; los enormes árboles mantenían la región casi en total oscuridad, razón por la cual los habitantes de Sunao evitaban a toda costa adentrarse en esa región, donde se decía vivían criaturas fantásticas y peligrosas, un lugar al que pocos se atrevían a entrar.

Al iniciar el día, como siempre, los habitantes del lugar estaban ya despiertos, listos para iniciar sus tareas diarias. Las pocas tiendas abrían sus puertas, preparadas para recibir a sus visitantes, mientras que los jóvenes –algo irritados- se resignaban a observar una vez más el evento que observaban día con día todas las mañanas desde hace dos años.

Como siempre, las jóvenes mujeres del pueblo ya estaban reunidas discretamente en una de las calles principales (algo que ya era una tradición para ellas), ansiosas por verlo solo a _él_. Y, como siempre, no tuvieron que esperar mucho… pronto, un joven apareció caminando por la calle, tan puntual como siempre. A los ojos de aquellas jóvenes, era la viva imagen de la belleza: parecía un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, con piel blanca y pálida; su lacio cabello, negro como la noche, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura; vestía totalmente de negro, e iba cubierto por un largo saco del mismo color. Se movía también de forma extraña, con cierta elegancia y altanería, pero con una gracia innegable. Todas las mujeres se sentían inmediatamente atraídas por él misterioso y atractivo joven, pero él nunca hablaba con ellas (de hecho, no lo hacía con nadie del pueblo), por lo que ellas se contentaban con verlo pasar cerca.

El nombre del joven (aunque ellas no lo sabían) era Arthion, y si alguien hubiera tenido el valor de acercarse y mirarlo de cerca, habría notado que en realidad no era humano: sus ojos eran de un color naranja intenso con pupilas doradas y emitían un leve brillo, que era imperceptible a lo lejos; seguramente sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, las garras en sus manos y su inusual mirada habrían delatado su origen sobrenatural si alguna de ellas se hubiera atrevido a acercarse lo suficiente.

Ese día, como usualmente hacía, el joven caminó hacia la pequeña cafetería en una esquina de la calle, donde normalmente permanecía sentado por horas, totalmente inmóvil, observando –aparentemente- a la gente pasar, pero siempre en silencio y ligeramente apartado de las otras mesas. Sin embargo, ese día las cosas iban a cambiar.

Cuando Arthion entró en la cafetería, una joven lo observó con atención. Como la joven dueña y única mesera del local, había observado al joven realizar la misma rutina una y otra vez, preguntándose que lo motivaba a ello. Suspiró, alisándose ligeramente su cabello rojo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. La chica, llamada Azami, suspiró de nuevo, indecisa; ella, la púnica que no salía a verlo llegar, sentía pena por él… por dos años, lo había observado siempre ahí, solo, pensando en cosas que ella quizás no podría imaginar. Sentía que debía hacer algo, mostrarle al joven que no tenía porque estar tan solo. Azami suspiró por tercera vez, y decidió por fin hacer algo que nadie más se hubiera atrevido a hacer: hablar con él.

"Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? Si deseas algo de…" comenzó, pero un gesto brusco del joven la interrumpió.

"Aléjese… si no quiere resultar herida" dijo él con tono serio. Azami se sintió sorprendida y, sobre todo, muy molesta: ¿Acaso la estaba amenazando?

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Solo intentaba ser amable, ¡no tenías porque ser tan grosero! ¿Como puedes hablarme así cuando ni siquiera…?"

Afuera, al otro lado de la acera y oculto en la sombra, un hombre vestido de traje, con cabello corto y de un color verde oscuro, observaba la discusión a través de la ventana de la cafetería. Después, usando algún tipo de telepatía, hizo contacto con otra persona.

"_Esta hablando con una joven, Señor. ¿Qué desea que haga?"_ preguntó el hombre en su mente.

"_Vaya, vaya…"_ escuchó que respondía una voz, dentro de su cabeza. _"Parece que nuestro querido príncipe ha olvidado nuestras reglas. Quizás es tiempo de recordárselas de nuevo. Ya sabes que hacer, Locien"_

"_Si, Mi Señor"_ respondió el hombre de cabello verde, Locien. De inmediato, salió de entre las sombras y se colocó discretamente frente a la cafetería, pero sin cruzar la calle. La chica humana seguía discutiendo con el príncipe, asi que ni siquiera lo notaría. Locien rió un poco ante la sola idea de que la chica notara algo: después de todo, los humanos jamás podrían detenerlo aun si lo desearan. El príncipe, sin embargo, era otra historia… pero estaba distraído, tratando de ignorar a la chica… perfecto.

Locien respiró profundo y, mirando hacia el edificio, exhaló una ráfaga de fuego desde su boca; por un momento, le pareció que el príncipe lo miraba, pero era demasiado tarde. El fuego chocó directamente con el edificio, y en cuestión de segundos la cafetería (el hogar de Azami) estalló en llamas.

_**Sip, se que es algo corto… pero en fin, así tenia que quedar. No estoy segura de que tan buena o mala sea esta historia, así que esperare a ver para decidir si la sigo o no publicando. **_

_**Y Arthion es bastante desagradable, no creen? pero ya verán, hay mas ahí de lo q parece.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	2. Una inesperada alianza

"Una inesperada alianza"

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido; un destello rojo y negro, y luego nada. Cuando Azami recobró la conciencia, sintió que estaba recostada sobre algo frío y duro; estaba recostada sobre la calle, seguramente lejos de la acera. Después, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Arthion sobre ella, protegiéndola con el cuerpo… pero se sintió extrañada al notar la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Azami, sorprendida, se preguntó si ya habría oscurecido, pero de inmediato recordó que eso era imposible: hace poco había amanecido, y no podrían haber permanecido allí todo el día, ¿cierto? Aun algo desorientada, Azami enfocó la mirada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había oscurecido, sino que había 'algo' cubriéndola, algo que parecía provenir de la espalda de Arthion.

Mientras tanto, Arthion buscaba con desesperación a su atacante, pero Locien había desaparecido. Maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte; simplemente debió haber apartado a la chica, pero hacia tanto que no hablaba con nadie… maldijo de nuevo; no debía permitir que sus emociones lo dominaran, no después de tanto tiempo. Momentos después, sintió que Azami se movía, y al mirarla notó que lo observaba con asombro; de inmediato, se apartó de ella, algo avergonzado al notar la curiosa posición en que se encontraban y, más importante aún, temeroso de la gente curiosa que empezaba a acercarse –razón de más para molestarlo; de todas las circunstancias, tenía que haber sido justamente ahí, a plena luz del día, donde Locien decidiera atacar-.

Cuando el joven se levantó, Azami pudo ver finalmente con claridad lo que la cubría: vio un enorme par de alas negras, similares a las de un murciélago, que se conectaban en la espalda del joven. Lo miró asombrada, ignorando por el momento los pequeños cortes en el rostro y la ropa de Arthion (provocados por los cristales); él parecía molesto y asustado. Antes de que Azami pudiera recobrarse de la impresión al ver su única posesión destruida, el joven la tomó bruscamente de la mano y la jaló para levantarla.

"¡Debemos irnos!" dijo él con urgencia, y la obligó a correr hacia el otro extremo del pueblo.

Unas horas después, ambos se encontraban ocultos en una casa deshabitada. Azami, conteniendo su deseo de preguntar, había insistido en revisar los cortes de Arthion, pero se dio cuenta con asombro de que ya habían desaparecido sin dejar marca alguna. Cuando el joven se apartó de ella con indiferencia, la furia ante lo sucedido en su casa emergió de nuevo.

"¡Bien! ¡¡¡Si eso quieres, ahora mismo vas a decirme que demonios esta sucediendo y quien eres!!!" gritó, "¡¿Tu fuiste la causa de todo esto, verdad?!" le reclamó. Arthion le dio la espalda, indiferente.

"Lo explicaré todo. Pero primero quisiera saber con quien estoy hablando" dijo él con frialdad. Azami lo miró furiosa.

"Azami Hayabusa" respondió, intentando imitar el tono frio del joven.

"Bien. Señorita Hayabusa, si tanto desea saberlo mi nombre es Arthion, y soy –o solía ser- el príncipe heredero al trono de los dragones" dijo él. Azami lo miró sin saber que decir; no se esperaba que fuera tan directo, ni mucho menos que dijera algo así… ¿debía creerle? Después de todo, sonaba bastante irreal.

"¿Intentas decirme que eres un… un dragón?" preguntó ella, insegura. Al recordar lo que había visto horas antes, la versión del joven no sonaba tan falsa; irreal, si, pero no falsa.

"Si" respondió él de nuevo.

"Bueno, supongo que después de lo que he visto hoy debería creerte, pero eso no explica la explosión de MI CASA" dijo Azami, molesta. ¿Cómo se había metido en algo así?

"Sé que no lo explica, pero…" comenzó Arthion, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¡Nada de peros! ¡¡¡Explícalo ahora, con lujo de detalles!!!" ordenó Azami. Arthion dudó por un segundo, reacio a decir tanto ante una extraña, pero decidió que ella merecía una explicación completa para entender quien y porque había destruido su hogar y su negocio. Con un suspiro de resignación, Arthion asintió.

"Bien. Como ya dije, soy (o más bien, era) un príncipe entre los míos, pero vivo en el exilio. Hace 40 años un dragón de la corte, llamado Morothar, asesinó a mi padre –el rey- y obligó a mi madre a casarse con él para convertirse en el legítimo gobernante. Yo me vi obligado a escapar junto con un grupo de fieles seguidores… pero hace 2 años, Morothar comenzó a amenazar a las familias de mis compañeros; les ofreció su perdón si me abandonaban, y lo hicieron… desde entonces, me he visto forzado a vivir solo" dijo, y se detuvo. De nuevo, estaba permitiendo que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz; no debía hacerlo.

"Vaya, pero esa no es razón para ser grosero con los demás" dijo Azami, aun molesta, al recordar sus palabras en la cafetería.

"No, no lo es, pero creo que no me comprendió. Solo intentaba alejarla. Cuando mis hombres se fueron, el 'rey' me amenazó a mí… dijo que destruiría a cualquiera que entrara en contacto conmigo; supongo que intentando evitar que me comunicara con mis hombres o que obtuviera algún tipo de ayuda. Es por eso que dije esas palabras, solo intentaba advertirle y evitar lo que sucedió" continuó Arthion con el mismo tono frío.

Para Azami, de pronto todo tuvo sentido: su soledad a pesar del obvio interés de las jóvenes, sus extraños rasgos, su negativa a hablar o relacionarse con los demás. Durante su historia, Azami no pudo evitar detectar un leve tono melancólico en su voz, como si tratara de ser indiferente a propósito y, de vez en cuando, no lo consiguiera. Se sorprendió al notar que deseaba ayudarlo de alguna forma, a pesar de no conocerlo… ¿pero como? Dudaba que ella pudiera ayudar en algo si él era realmente un dragón.

"Yo podría ayudarte" dijo sin pensar.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ha comprendido lo que le he dicho? ¡¡No tiene idea de lo que dice!!" dijo Arthion con furia, intentando ocultar la conmoción que sentía: sabía que un humano no podría ayudarlo en nada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la bondad de la joven. De nuevo, tuvo que recordarse que NO debía sentir nada.

"¡Oye! Yo sé que no soy rival para un dragón, pero supongo que nuestro encuentro no fue del todo coincidencia; necesitas ayuda, y yo no tengo familia que puedan amenazar. Si nadie allá afuera esta dispuesto a hacer algo, yo sí, sin importar lo insignificante que sea mi ayuda. Además, ¡quiero venganza! ¡Ese tirano destruyó mi casa, mi vida! ¡¡Quiero que pague por ello!!" dijo ella con convicción.

Mientras hablaba, Arthion observaba con atención algo en su cuello: una fina cadena dorada con un medallón circular en ella; al centro, tenía una pequeña piedra violeta. Él conocía ese objeto; de hecho, sabía que era muy importante… tal vez la joven podía ayudarlo, después de todo.

"Quizás pueda ayudarme" admitió al fin. "Pero para eso deberá acompañarme a mi territorio… y cambiarse de ropa" concluyó, observando con cierta diversión el uniforme de Azami. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su mirada.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón…" dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta cuando, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. "Un momento… ¿dijiste que esto pasó hace 40 años? Lo dices como si lo hubieras vivido, pero eso no es posible… ¿tienes… cuantos años? ¿20? ¿21?" preguntó, incrédula. Arthion hizo un gesto de exasperación.

"Por supuesto que lo narré de esa forma, niña tonta, LO VIVÍ… Y mi edad no es asunto suyo" respondió Arthion, irritado ante su falta de conocimiento sobre su raza.

"¡No me insultes! ¡Si vamos a trabajar juntos, al menos podrías ser más amable!" dijo Azami, tan molesta como él; se sentía bastante irritada ante su extraño modo de hablarle: era bastante frío y rudo sin dejar de ser educado.

"No tengo motivos para ser más amable" dijo Arthion, esta vez sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su voz. De pronto, Azami ya no pudo ser agresiva con él… Arthion pasó a su lado y le abrió la puerta con calma.

"Oh, por cierto" dijo él, sin voltear a verla. "Si tanto le interesa mi edad… tengo 160 años" dijo, y salió como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**Después de siiiiiglos, otro cap listo. Sip, Arthion es un dragón; según ciertas leyendas, eran capaces de tomar forma humana, así q use eso a mi favor, jeje. Debo admitir que me cuesta bastante hacerlo actuar tan frio sin dejar de ponerlo educado (es un príncipe, después de todo).**_

_**Sobre los nombres… el de Azami es japonés, mientras q el de Arthion (y de los otros dragones) lo tome del idioma de los elfos de Tolkien. Si quieren, después puedo poner significados.**_

_**Q pasara ahora? Y q significa el interés de Arthion x la joya de Azami? Ya sabrán… **_

_**Por favor comenten! Alimenten a mi musaa! *sonrisa maliciosa***_


	3. Transformacion

"Transformación"

Después de que Azami se hubiera cambiado a algo más cómodo (unos jeans y una playera roja), la joven intentó analizar con coherencia lo que había escuchado… muy bien, el extraño joven no era humano, era de la realeza y mucho –MUCHO- mayor que ella, con mas de un siglo de existencia. De nuevo, Azami se preguntó como se había metido en este lío. Una vez estuvo lista, Arthion simplemente le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

La joven humana y el dragón salieron de Sunao y entraron en el bosque cercano. Azami sintió temor; después de todo, conocía lo que la gente decía sobre el bosque y sus misterios, pero intentó calmarse: suponía que, si Arthion era de verdad un dragón, no debería sentirse asustada… además, no deseaba mostrarle al irritante joven su debilidad. Ambos caminaron por entre los árboles en completo silencio –el príncipe no parecía desear ningún tipo de acercamiento- hasta que, después de lo que a Azami le parecieron horas, llegaron a los pies de la montaña; Arthion olisqueó el aire y miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía.

"Debemos entrar en esa cueva. Lleva directamente a la entrada del territorio de mi raza" dijo, señalando la entrada de una enorme cueva, que parecía atravesar parte de la montaña. Sin siquiera esperarla, Arthion entró en ella, y Azami tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

"¡Espera!" dijo ella, sujetándolo del brazo, "quizás tu puedas ver ahí adentro, pero yo no. ¡Esta totalmente oscuro! ¿No tienes una lámpara o algo?" preguntó y, al darse cuenta de que seguía sujetándolo, soltó su brazo, y percibió con cierta diversión que él parecía algo sonrojado.

Arthion suspiró profundamente y, murmurando algo sobre la 'gran ayuda' que proporcionaba Azami, tomó un trozo de madera y le prendió fuego con su aliento, creando una improvisada antorcha. Después de entregársela, ambos continuaron a través de la cueva.

* * *

"Parece que, después de todo, sigue vivo" dijo una figura sentada en un trono, oculta por las sombras. Estaba hablando con Locien, que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

"Eh… si, Mi Señor. Discúlpeme, debí haberme asegurado… pero puedo corregir mi error en este momento" dijo Locien con voz temblorosa; si su señor lo decidía, podía matarlo por ese error. Sin embargo, la figura en el trono parecía más divertida que molesta ante la situación.

"No te preocupes, Locien. Después de todo, él ya no es una amenaza… la guerra y su soledad forzada lo han vuelto frío y egoísta, estoy seguro de que nadie se atrevería a arriesgar a sus familias para apoyar a un príncipe así. Solo envía a uno de tus hombres para terminar con él" dijo la figura, que no era otro que Morothar. El dragón estaba seguro de sus palabras; sus amenazas eran la clave… dudaba que alguien se atreviera a desobedecerlo.

"¿Está seguro, Mi Señor? Yo podría derrotarlo fácilmente…" dijo Locien.

"Lo sé, ¿pero porque desperdiciar tu energía con él? Es débil, yo lo sé mejor que nadie, ni siquiera sería capaz de derrotar al más débil de mis soldados. Además, te necesito para algo más importante… recibí información valiosa… necesito que vayas y busques 'eso' en este lugar" dijo Morothar, y le entregó a Locien un pequeño sobre. "Ahora, vete" ordenó.

Locien hizo una reverencia, y salió de la sala.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Arthion y Azami caminaban en silencio dentro de la cueva, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Arthion, pese a estar concentrado solo en su venganza, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a su compañera humana; le extrañaba que ella, una perfecta extraña que ni siquiera era de su raza, hubiera decidido acompañarlo.

'¿Por qué ella, una simple humana, se dispone a ayudarme cuando mi pueblo entero parece haberme abandonado?' pensó, recordando a sus antiguos aliados. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se concentró en el camino; por enésima vez, se recordó que ya no debía pensar en ello.

Por otro lado, Azami tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza: ¿Cómo es que nadie sabía de la existencia de los dragones? Y si el joven era uno, ¿Era esa su apariencia real, o solo un disfraz que ocultaba el aspecto real de un dragón? ¿Sabía usar la magia, como decía la gente? A pesar de todo, tenía miedo de preguntarle… aunque él era serio y educado, era obvio que tenía un mal carácter, especialmente en lo que se refería a "su raza" como él los llamaba, y ella no deseaba discutir de nuevo. Después de todo, si el joven EN VERDAD era un dragón, no era muy inteligente hacerlo enfadar. De pronto, su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Ya llegamos. ¿Lo ve? No fue tan tardado como creía" dijo Arthion. Había llegado al otro lado.

Cuando Azami salió del túnel –que ella erróneamente había confundido con una cueva- se sorprendió al encontrar otro bosque. Parecía antiguo, tan antiguo como sus habitantes, y con grandes árboles. Azami avanzó un poco más, cautelosa, y logró distinguir algo a lo lejos, entre los árboles… parecían pequeñas cabañas, muy alejadas una de otra. Curiosa, avanzó con más rapidez, hasta que su pie tropezó con algo en el suelo: un cadáver, el cuerpo de un dragón, yacía frente a ella. Azami retrocedió de inmediato, aterrorizada y triste… el cuerpo era pequeño, parecía el de un niño. Arthion se colocó a su lado y, para indignación de la joven, no hizo nada más que mirarlo por unos segundos y siguió su camino.

"¡¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?! ¡Es uno de los tuyos! ¡Un niño! Es imposible que no…" comenzó a protestar, pero él se detuvo de golpe y olfateó el aire de nuevo.

"Retroceda" le ordenó.

De inmediato, un enorme dragón marrón salió de entre los árboles, mientras el suelo temblaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Azami observó con horror a la imponente criatura: sus escamas marrón, sus enormes alas, sus fuertes patas, sus garras y sus cuernos… y su hocico, con afilados colmillos. El dragón rugió una vez, y Azami tuvo que cubrirse los oídos.

"Arthion" dijo el dragón. "Mi rey ha ordenado tu muerte, y yo cumpliré su mandato"

Arthion se limitó a mirarlo con ojos fieros, evaluándolo como si decidiera que valía la pena luchar con él.

"Señorita Hayabusa, busque un refugio. Esto puede ser peligroso" ordenó el joven.

Azami, demasiado asustada para protestar, retrocedió. Al mirarlos de lejos, se sintió preocupada… el dragón era muy grande; la cabeza de Arthion apenas le llegaba a los hombros… ¿Cómo iba el joven a derrotar a su oponente, que tenía la apariencia de un VERDADERO dragón, y era mucho más grande? Sin embargo, su pregunta fue respondida casi al instante, cuando vio que Arthion cambió.

La piel del joven se volvió negra, convirtiéndose en escamas. Sus brazos y piernas se convirtieron en patas, y de su espalda surgieron de nuevo las enormes alas negras; su cabeza cambió… ya no era la de un ser humano, sino la de un dragón, con dos grandes cuernos y un largo hocico. En cuestión de segundos, Arthion ya no era humano, sino un imponente dragón negro casi tan grande como su oponente. Sin señal alguna, ambas criaturas comenzaron a luchar.

_**Capitulo corto de nuevo… pero era necesario para dejar el suspenso, mwajajaja! Tan pronto y ya empezamos con los problemas, jeje. Desgraciadamente, el villano en turno ya se dio cuenta de q Arthion anda cerca, aunq no parece muy preocupado, ne?**_

_**Y finalmente, el príncipe se digna mostrarse como realmente es. UN gran dragon negro… esto se pone feo. Creanme, aunq se hace odiar, pronto verán q Arthion no es TAN insensible y frio como aparenta.**_

_**Espero les guste! Review porfaaa!!! (jeje)**_


	4. Un poder inesperado

_**Sip, aquí sigo… después de una ausencia mas larga de lo q planeaba, aquí esta el cap. Cuatro. Disfrutenlo!**_

"Un poder inesperado"

Inmediatamente, Arthion arqueó el cuello y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia su oponente, que respondió con el mismo ataque; ambas ráfagas chocaron al encontrarse en el centro, creando una gran nube de humo y polvo. Cuando se despejó un poco, el dragón marrón descubrió con sorpresa que el príncipe ya no estaba frente a él.

'No pudo haber volado tan rápido' pensó, repentinamente preocupado.

Arthion, en efecto, había conseguido elevarse con rapidez y ahora volaba por encima de su oponente. El príncipe plegó ligeramente las alas y empezó a descender a gran velocidad extendiendo sus garras; en cuestión de segundos, cayo sobre el otro dragón, hundiendo sus garras en las escamas de su oponente. El dragón marrón reaccionó con rapidez y, con una de sus patas delanteras, sujetó el hombro izquierdo del príncipe. Las garras atravesaron con fuerza las escamas de Arthion, y le obligaron a rugir de dolor; el dragón aprovechó su distracción y lo empujó hacia el suelo con sus patas… el príncipe se vio obligado a soltarlo, y el otro dragón saltó sobre él, intentando herirlo. Arthion, pese a estar en el suelo, respondió de inmediato al ataque; ambos dragones rugían y golpeaban con sus garras y sus alas, tratando de obtener ventaja. Ambos dragones habían acumulado gran cantidad de cortes en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, Arthion era más rápido que el otro dragón, y él lo sabía. En varias ocasiones, el príncipe había notado un pequeño hueco en la defensa de su enemigo… cada vez que lanzaba un zarpazo, descubría parte de su pecho.

Arthion entonces aprovechó la oportunidad. El dragón atacó de nuevo, descubriendo una pequeña área cerca de su corazón… con un rápido movimiento, el príncipe movió la cabeza y sujetó el cuello del otro dragón; éste estaba aun sobre Arthion, así que no pudo evadirlo a tiempo… Arthion hundió sus garras sobre el pecho del dragón marrón, lo más que permitían las duras escamas en esa región. El otro dragón miró aterrado a Arthion, cuyos ojos empezaron a brillar de pronto, y sintió que una repentina fuerza invisible lo empujaba hacia atrás, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de Arthion.

Azami, que había estado observando la batalla con aprehensión, se acercó al lugar con cierto alivio, creyendo que Arthion había ganado. Sin embargo, el dragón marrón no estaba inconsciente, y al verla acercarse decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Se levantó repentinamente y lanzó de su boca un extraño destello de energía hacia ella, con tal rapidez que Arthion no pudo detenerlo. Azami miró con horror como la energía se acercaba a ella y, en un segundo, el lugar en el que estaba estalló.

Arthion observó la explosión con furia y temor… era precisamente por eso que no debía siquiera haber hablado con ella. Furioso, rugió y miró al otro dragón.

"¡Como te atreves a atacar a una humana indefensa!" gritó y, con asombrosa velocidad, se lanzó hacia el dragón marrón y mordió su cuello.

El dragón se movió frenéticamente, desesperado por liberarse. Sin embargo, pronto se escuchó un crujido: Arthion rompió el cuello del otro dragón con un solo movimiento, cegado por la furia. Después de eso, regresó a su forma humana, intentando controlar sus emociones; una joven tan amable… comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde había estado Azami, lamentándose en silencio por su lenta reacción. Si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a matarlo antes… Sin embargo, al acercarse se sorprendió ante lo que vio:

Azami estaba viva, y aparentemente ilesa a pesar de que el suelo a su alrededor estaba totalmente quemado. Alrededor de ella, había una extraña energía, como una cortina que la protegía; sobre su pecho, el medallón brillaba con intensidad. Tan rápido como había surgido, la extraña barrera desapareció, incluso antes de que Arthion pudiera decir algo.

"¿Qué… que fue eso?" preguntó Azami, confundida pero aliviada de estar a salvo. El príncipe, como siempre, no dijo nada.

* * *

Pronto, la noche cayó sobre el bosque de los dragones. Después de caminar durante el resto del día –ambos sumidos en un incómodo silencio- ambos decidieron tomar un descanso, e hicieron una pequeña fogata para pasar la noche. Ambos se sentaron en silencio sobre un tronco; Azami observaba atentamente a Arthion, que desde el encuentro se mostraba aun más serio y melancólico que de costumbre.

'Así que, después de todo, estas cosas SÍ le afectan' pensó ella, 'Pero, ¿Por qué no lo demuestra?' Cansada de sus dudas, decidió preguntarle directamente.

"¿Por qué no hiciste nada al ver al niño? Era uno de los tuyos" preguntó Azami. Le pareció notar que Arthion se ponía tenso, pero el príncipe respondió sin mirarla a la cara.

"¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Llorar? No habría servido de nada, no había nada que pudiera hacer…" respondió él, sin poder evitar un leve tono de tristeza.

"¿Quieres decir que no te importa?" preguntó ella, molesta. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en parecer indiferente? Ella había visto su expresión… era obvio que le importaba, ¿Por qué era tan frío?

"¿Por qué debería preocuparme por ellos cuando no hacen lo mismo por mi familia? Permitieron la boda forzada de mi madre, la muerte de mi padre, mi exilio… no puedo sentir simpatía por gente que prefiere vivir encadenada a luchar" dijo Arthion, recuperando –con cierta dificultad- su tono frío e indiferente.

"¿Qué tal si no PODÍAN hacer nada? Ellos también tienen familias que proteger… quizás solo están esperando la oportunidad, o a alguien que los dirija" dijo Azami, mirando al príncipe de forma significativa.

"No sabes nada sobre…"

"¡Tu no eres el único con una vida difícil! My padre se fue cuando yo era pequeña, y mi madre murió hace 5 años… ¿ves? Yo también he vivido sola, sin nadie que me ayudara" dijo Azami. Después sujetó su medallón, y su rostro se suavizó un poco. "Ella me dio esto… dijo que me ayudaría cuando lo necesitara" dijo.

Eso pareció atraer la atención de Arthion, que levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Azami se sorprendió al ver que, en sus hermosos ojos color naranja, había una expresión mas amable y dulce, como si de pronto él hubiera recordado algo –o a alguien- muy querido.

"Señorita Hayabusa, yo…" dijo el príncipe, inseguro.

"Llámame Azami… claro, si es que yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre" dijo ella, sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, Azami. Sé que no empezamos muy bien pero, si vamos a trabajar juntos, deberíamos intentar ser más amables. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior" dijo él.

Azami lo miró, asombrada por sus palabras y algo confundida ante su modo de hablar –excesivamente cortés- pero al mismo tiempo aliviada por su cambio de actitud… quizás, después de todo, no era tan malo como parecía.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Amigos?" dijo ella, extendiendo su mano, y el príncipe la tomó algo inseguro. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y se soltaron, un poco avergonzados… Azami notó (con cierta diversión) que Arthion se había sonrojado un poco. Por otra parte, el príncipe no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar; era una extraña, y sin embargo se sentía extrañamente ligado a ella… nunca había sido tan abierto con una extraña. Azami tembló un poco.

"Hace bastante frío por aquí… debí haber traído al menos un suéter" dijo ella, y se acercó un poco más al fuego. Entonces, sintió que algo cálido caía sobre ella… Arthion, en un súbito movimiento que ni él había previsto, se había quitado su largo saco y lo había colocado sobre los hombros de la joven.

"Esto ayudará un poco" dijo él, sonrojándose de nuevo. Azami murmuró un suave 'gracias', con su rostro tan rojo como las llamas frente a ella.

Cuando Arthion se sentó a su lado de nuevo, lo observó con atención: sin el saco, ahora podía ver que vestía una extraña camisa –parecía de origen chino- sin mangas… lo que le permitió verle los brazos, delgados pero aparentemente fuertes. Para ella, era imposible imaginar que ese joven –que, debía admitir, era bastante atractivo- se hubiera convertido en un dragón tan grande y fiero. Cuando siguió con la vista la línea de su brazo, notó algo.

"¡Arthion! ¡Tu brazo!" dijo alarmada, mientras observaba los profundos cortes del príncipe, producto de la batalla anterior. Él se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia.

"No es nada. Sanará pronto" dijo él para calmarla, pero ella recordaba lo rápido que había sanado anteriormente; ya debería haberlo hecho.

"Ese dragón posee un veneno muy poderoso; hará que mi recuperación sea más lenta, pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio" añadió Arthion, adivinando las dudas de la joven. Azami, sin embargo, lo miró como si no le creyera.

"Déjame ver" dijo ella, y se acercó más a él. Arthion trató de evadirla, nervioso ante su cercanía, cuando escuchó de pronto un sonido de pasos que provenía de unos arbustos cercanos.

_**Jeje… comienzo a mostrar aunq sea un poco lo q hace el medallón. Paciencia, ya sabran luego como funciona eso. Y, como ven, Arthion tiene su lado bueno, por mucho q pretenda q no; aunque si, lo admito, es demasiado frio…**_

_**Mientras tanto, Azami aprovecha para mirarlo, jejeje. Espero les guste! Y espero también poder actualizar pronto.**_

_**Saludos! **_


	5. Corazón oculto

"Corazón oculto"

Arthion se levantó con rapidez, empujando levemente a Azami para colocarla detrás de él. Pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar, un niño salió de entre los arbustos. Arthion respiró con alivio, aunque un tanto asustado; de no ser por que estaba algo distraído –evadiendo a Azami- habría atacado antes de ver quien era. El niño era obviamente un dragón, de aproximadamente diez años –o eso calculó Azami- y cabello corto y negro. El pequeño corrió hacía el príncipe, y abrazó sus piernas.

"¡Majestad! ¡Por favor, ayúdenos!" rogó, sujetando las piernas del joven como si su vida dependiera de ello. Arthion, incapaz de contener el impulso, acarició levemente la cabeza del niño para intentar calmarlo. Azami lo observó con sorpresa; era el primer gesto amable que veía en él.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Arthion con voz fría, apartando bruscamente la mano al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso no podía controlarse mejor?

"Mi madre sintió su presencia, señor, ¡ella sabía que usted volvería! Venga, señor, lo llevaré" dijo el niño, y comenzó a correr por donde había venido.

Arthion lo siguió junto con Azami, intentando ocultar su repentina preocupación. El niño los llevó hasta una pequeña aldea, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Arthion vio la natural barrera frente a ella, impidiéndoles el paso… el príncipe la miró, frustrado. Azami, por otro lado, observaba la aldea, visible a través de la barrera: había allí al menos diez soldados, o eso parecían por las ligeras armaduras que llevaban puestas; estaban rodeando a un grupo de gente (evidentemente, dragones). Frente a ellos, había un hombre alto con cabello corto y gris, que parecía ser el comandante de los soldados. A su lado, escuchó que Arthion gruñía ligeramente… parecía conocer al líder.

"No te diremos nada… lo siento cerca… ¡mi lealtad es solo para el verdadero heredero!" dijo una mujer, la líder de la aldea. Al oírla, Arthion apretó los puños, pero Azami no logró distinguir emoción alguna en su rostro.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y donde esta él ahora?" preguntó con sarcasmo el comandante, y la golpeó en el rostro con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo.

"¡Mamá!" gritó el niño. Arthion se sintió impresionado ante la decisión de la mujer; aparentemente, su gente no estaba tan resignada como él creía. Sabía que debía contener sus emociones, pero no pudo evitar sentirse furioso ante la crueldad del comandante.

"Azami, usa el medallón y abre un espacio en la barrera" ordenó. Azami lo miró, confundida… ¿Cómo iba ella a saber como hacerlo?

"¿Y como se supone que voy a hacerlo?" preguntó, irritada.

"Solo toca la barrera con él" dijo Arthion, rogando por que funcionara.

Azami hizo lo que le pedía y, de inmediato, la barrera de energía comenzó a disiparse al entrar en contacto con la joya. La joven miro asombrada como el medallón abría un hueco lo bastante grande como para dejarlos pasar. El niño corrió de inmediato junto a su madre… y Azami vio con sorpresa que Arthion corría directamente hacia los soldados, sin transformarse y a una velocidad sobrehumana. La joven permaneció inmóvil: la impresionante velocidad del príncipe le permitió dejar inconscientes a los soldados, sin darles tiempo siquiera de defenderse.

"Estoy aquí… ¿no deseabas verme?" dijo Arthion, y el comandante giró para verlo, sin apartarse demasiado de sus prisioneros.

"¡Que conveniente! Ahora puedo destruir de una vez por todas las esperanzas de estos estúpidos" dijo. De pronto, concentró su mirada en Arthion, y apuntó con el brazo hacia la mujer.

"Pero antes, quiero mostrarte lo que le espera a aquellos que desafían a nuestro rey" dijo el comandante, sin dejar de mirar a Arthion. El príncipe trató de moverse, pero descubrió que no podía; el comandante estaba usando su energía sobre él, y mientras siguiera mirándolo no podría hacer nada. Arthion maldijo mentalmente su descuido… debió haber previsto un ataque así.

El príncipe miró con horror como el dragón gris lanzaba de su mano una ráfaga de viento, capaz de destruirlo todo a su paso como cientos de navajas… la mujer no podría escapar. Arthion alzó la mano con esfuerzo y lanzó una bola de extraña energía dorada hacia el comandante. Éste, momentáneamente deslumbrado, cerró los ojos, y Arthion pudo moverse de nuevo. Aunque había conseguido librarse del hechizo, no podría llegar a tiempo para rechazar correctamente la ráfaga. En un desesperado intento por proteger a los aldeanos –y olvidándose de su usual frialdad- se colocó frente a ellos, intentando evitar el ataque.

Arthion consiguió desviar parte de la ráfaga con las manos, pero gritó de dolor al sentir que parte de la ráfaga chocaba contra su costado derecho, desgarrando su piel. La fuerza del impacto lo lanzó contra el suelo. Azami observó todo el suceso con horror, pero el comandante rió.

"¿Lo ven? Es ridículo poner sus esperanzas en un dragón tan inútil…" dijo, y luego miró a Arthion, "Vaya, vaya… parece que no eres tan indiferente como quieres hacernos creer" dijo el comandante, sonriendo complacido.

Arthion no podía moverse… el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Al escuchar las palabras del comandante, se sintió derrotado… había fallado… todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano… había cometido el error de mostrarle a sus enemigos sus emociones… su verdadero corazón… había fallado.

_**Tanto tiempooo!!! Lo siento, yo quería publicar esto el sábado, pero tuve ciertos problemitas familiares… en fin, mas vale tarde q nunca, no?**_

_**Ven porq decía yo q Arthion no era tan frio como aparenta? Lo q pasa es q es bueno para fingir… aunque desgraciadamente no le va muy bien. Como ve, ahí esta otro uso del dichoso Medallon de Azami; no sufran, en algun momento explicare q pasa con eso.**_

_**Ahora, voy a dejarlos en suspenso… mwajajajaja! **_

_**Hey! Q esperaban? Ya conocen mi lado oscuro, no? (risa malévola)**_


	6. Nuevos aliados

"Nuevos aliados"

Azami observó petrificada como Arthion caía al suelo, con el costado derecho cubierto de sangre… a pesar del poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, ella ya lo consideraba muy fuerte, invencible… y ahora, miraba su cuerpo inmóvil yaciendo en el suelo. Mientras lo miraba, no podía evitar preguntarse muchas cosas: al principio, el príncipe se había mostrado indiferente, incluso molesto, ante la vida de su gente, a pesar de que su mirada triste lo delataba; ahora, minutos después, se colocaba frente a ellos para protegerlos, arriesgando su vida. ¿Por qué?

Azami se asustó aun más al ver que no se movía y, olvidando al comandante, corrió a su lado. La joven olvidó todas sus dudas cuando llegó a su lado.

"¿Arthion?" lo llamó, pero él permaneció inmóvil.

Azami lo movió con suavidad, colocando su cabeza en su regazo, para intentar ver la gravedad de la herida. Lo que vio casi la hizo desmayarse: la piel en el costado derecho de Arthion estaba totalmente desgarrada, tanto que en algunas partes podía verle las costillas. Para empeorar las cosas, no parecía estar sanando, y la herida sangraba demasiado. Los cortes eran demasiado profundos para que ella pudiera detener la hemorragia. Mientras tanto, el comandante la miraba con evidente diversión.

"Ah, parece que nuestro príncipe exiliado tiene una nueva amiga… bien, entonces te reunirás con él en la muerte" dijo, y apuntó con la mano hacia ella.

Azami se sintió desesperada; podía sentir la sangre de Arthion fluir hacia el suelo, sabía que no podía moverlo. '¿Qué hago?' pensó… en ese momento, el comandante lanzó su ataque. Igual que antes, cuando la energía estuvo lo bastante cerca, su medallón brilló. De inmediato se formo una barrera a su alrededor, que detuvo la ráfaga de viento. Los aldeanos –y sobre todo, el comandante- miraron con asombro, pero los primeros de inmediato se colocaron detrás de Azami. La expresión del comandante cambió repentinamente; estaba furioso.

"Muy bien, humana. Lo quieres de la forma difícil" dijo, y se transformó en un enorme dragón gris.

Azami perdió toda su confianza. Era obvio que no podía luchar contra un dragón y vencer; los aldeanos se veían demasiado debilitados como para transformarse y luchar, y el único con el poder suficiente para hacerlo prácticamente yacía agonizante en su regazo. Como si sintiera la inseguridad de la joven, la barrera perdió fuerza y se disipó.

'Oh no… ¡por favor, alguien ayúdeme!' pensó ella, desesperada. Ahora incluso su pequeña ventaja se había perdido. El dragón gris rugió, satisfecho al ver su temor, y se dispuso a atacar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando, repentinamente, otro dragón apareció, colocándose frente a Azami y los aldeanos.

"¡Tu!" dijo el comandante con furia… era evidente que lo conocía.

Azami entonces observó con mayor atención al otro dragón: era casi del mismo tamaño que Arthion, pero con escamas rojas como el fuego. Sin advertencia alguna, el dragón rojo atacó al comandante, exhalando una bola de fuego hacia él. El otro dragón estaba furioso, pero cuando se disponía a atacar, una voz de mujer dentro de su cabeza le obligó a detenerse.

'_Retírate. Ahora'_ ordenó la voz. '_Mi esposo ordena que te retires… te encargarás de ellos mas tarde'_

'_Si, Mi Señora'_ respondió el comandante mentalmente. Después, giró la cabeza para observar al dragón rojo con evidente desprecio. El dragón rojo rugió.

"Tienes suerte… me encargaré de ti después, traidor" dijo el comandante. El dragón gris abrió de inmediato sus enormes alas, y se alejó volando.

Cuando el comandante desapareció a lo lejos, el dragón rojo se transformó, adoptando su apariencia humana: parecía un hombre joven, de la misma edad de Arthion –o la que aparentaba… era difícil saber con exactitud-. Su largo cabello rojo estaba atado en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos rojos miraban a la joven humana con aprehensión. De inmediato, el joven corrió hacia Azami, que se asustó… después de todo, nadie le podía asegurar que sus intenciones eran buenas. Su miedo activó de nuevo la barrera, impidiéndole el paso al dragón.

"Por favor, señorita… no le haré daño, permítame ayudar" dijo él, casi suplicándole. Azami podía escuchar la profunda desesperación en su voz.

Ella no sabía si confiar en él, pero un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Arthion la hizo tomar una decisión. Sin ayuda, el príncipe estaba perdido y, después de todo, el dragón rojo había luchado contra el comandante, salvándolos a todos. Azami intentó relajarse, y la barrera desapareció de nuevo. El joven de cabello rojo se acercó rápidamente a Arthion, ignorándola a ella.

"¿Arthion? Por favor, mi príncipe, amigo, despierta… ¡rayos! Dime que no he llegado demasiado tarde" rogó el dragón. Sus palabras tranquilizaron a Azami… era evidente en el tono de su voz que el dragón se preocupaba por el príncipe. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Arthion reaccionó a su voz.

"El veneno…" murmuró el príncipe. El dragón rojo miró entonces a Azami, como si decidiera si debía o no confiar en ella.

"Debemos llevarlo a casa de una amiga. Ella lo ayudará" dijo el dragón. Azami lo miró preocupada; aun ni siquiera estaba segura de confiar en él.

"De acuerdo, supongo que no tengo elección pero, ¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó ella, dudosa. El dragón pareció desconcertado al principio, pero después sonrió levemente.

"Lo siento… mi nombre es Faeron. Soy el mejor amigo de Arthion, y el Segundo al Mando del príncipe" respondió. Azami lo miró confundida… ¿el Segundo qué? Faeron negó con la cabeza.

"Lo explicaré después… por ahora debemos darnos prisa. El rey seguramente ya sabe que estamos aquí" dijo el joven.

_**Para hacer mas fácil la lectura, empecé ya a poner las 'comunicaciones mentales' (jeje) en cursivas.**_

_**La vieron cerca, no? Por suerte Arthion tiene mas aliados de los que aparenta… además de q hubo cierta intervención lejana q luego explicare. El medallón, como ven, parece reaccionar a algo en Azami, pero hasta q no descubra q es tendrá q conformarse con ver si funciona o no.**_

_**Y q hay entre el comandante y el dragón rojo? No voy a decirles… mwajajajaja!**_

_**Por cierto: si les interesa, puedo ir poniendo los significados de los nombres aquí.**_


	7. Nuevos aliados 2

_**No, no estaba muerta… se q ya me tarde en actualizar algo, pero he andado ocupada. Pero en fin, lo pasado pasado, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Disfrutenlo!**_

_**Por cierto, quisiera agradecer a Rosa y Vanscat, quienes me hacen feliz al comentar cada capitulo. Mil gracias! Son geniales!**_

_**Ahora si…**_

"Nuevos aliados" (parte 2)

"Tendrá que seguirme… no esta muy lejos" dijo Faeron a Azami. El dragón entonces levantó a Arthion, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y comenzó a correr, con Azami detrás de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al centro del bosque, en un castillo conocido simplemente como el Palacio Real, estaba a punto de iniciar otra batalla. Dentro del castillo, una mujer permanecía de pie ante el trono, mirándolo con cierto desdén. La mujer llevaba un largo vestido blanco y de manga larga que recordaba la época medieval; su cabello, rizado y negro, le llegaba a la cintura, y sus hermosos ojos amarillos miraban hacia el frente con determinación. En la cabeza, llevaba una pequeña corona con aun más pequeñas piedras rojas incrustadas. Miraba al frente con la cabeza en alto, desafiante y digna, como si estuviera mirando a un enemigo mortal.

La mujer parecía estar esperando a alguien, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Detrás del trono, se abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba oculta tras las cortinas, y un hombre entró en la sala. Vestía con la elegancia de un rey, con una túnica corta de color verde oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, y llevaba en la cabeza una corona más grande que la de la mujer, aunque las gemas eran azules. Su largo cabello blanco estaba peinado en una trenza, y sus intensos ojos azules miraron a la mujer con una mezcla de furia y diversión, a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba calmado.

"Me sorprendes… nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacer algo así. Después de todo, teníamos un trato" dijo el hombre.

"Eso no me importa, Morothar… ¿De verdad crees que te permitiría matar a mi propio hijo?" preguntó ella, desafiante.

"Para ser reina, eres demasiado ingenua… te olvidas que eres mi prisionera y que, después de casarme contigo para obtener la corona, ya no te necesito" dijo el rey, Morothar.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces supongo que ya sabes como extraer la energía del medallón" respondió la reina con insolencia, mientras miraba a Morothar con evidente desprecio. El rey le sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Tu insolencia será castigada algún día, mi Reina… pero, por ahora, tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar con tu hijo" dijo el rey, repentinamente serio. La reina notó de inmediato el cambio.

"Ya no pareces tan seguro. ¿Le tienes miedo a Arthion?" preguntó la reina con tono burlón. Morothar rugió y se acercó a ella, sujetándola con fuerza del brazo.

"¡Como te atreves! ¡¡Él no tiene ni la mitad de mi fuerza!! ¡Si vas a seguir diciendo tonterías, será mejor que te vayas!" dijo él. La soltó e hizo un gesto con la mano, como permitiéndole marcharse. La reina sonrió; después de todo, la sola mención del nombre de su hijo parecía preocupar al rey, aunque dijera lo contrario.

"Tu hijo morirá pronto, no lo dudes… y me aseguraré de que lo veas" dijo el rey, molesto. La reina lo ignoró y avanzó hacia la puerta sin dejar de sonreír; cuando estaba a punto de salir, volteó a ver al rey.

"Es mas fuerte que tu, y lo sabes, lo supiste desde la primera vez que viste sus ojos… es por eso que lo amenazas, porque tienes miedo de su verdadero poder… y ahora que Arthion ha recuperado su esperanza, tiene todo lo que necesita para recuperar su corona…" dijo ella, y salió sin siquiera mirar la expresión furiosa del rey. Cuando se marchó, Morothar trató de calmarse.

"Bueno… si mi gente se rehúsa a someterse a mi voluntad, tendré que obligarlos…" dijo para sí, sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Azami y Faeron llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, apartada de la aldea. De pie ante la puerta estaba una hermosa joven, con un vestido sencillo color rosa pálido que hacia un extraño contraste con sus ojos y cabello, tan azules como el cielo.

'Otro dragón' pensó Azami, observando las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas de la mujer. Sin embargo, Faeron parecía conocerla bien, pues subió el par de escaleras y pasó a su lado para entrar en la cabaña sin siquiera saludarla. Azami estaba a punto de protestar ante la aparente falta de cortesía del joven cuando se percató de que la mujer la observaba.

"Hola, tu debes ser la acompañante humana del príncipe Arthion… Faeron me habló de ti. Mi nombre es Alassëa; por favor, pasa" dijo la mujer con amabilidad. Azami la miró con una mezcla de asombro e irritación… la telepatía entre los dragones no era su habilidad favorita; odiaba que pudieran comunicarse sin siquiera hablar en voz baja.

Cuando ella y Alassëa entraron en la cabaña, Faeron ya había colocado a Arthion en la cama de una de las habitaciones.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alassëa, sin ocultar su preocupación.

"Ese estúpido atacó a los aldeanos y, bueno, ya conoces a Arthion. Intentó defenderlos. Parece que el comandante consiguió detenerlo con algún tipo de energía, y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo por completo, así que supongo que decidió recibirlo" respondió Faeron con tono sarcástico. Azami lo miró, asombrada de que fuera capaz de bromear en un momento así.

"Pero…" Alassëa comenzó, pero el joven la detuvo.

"Sin embargo, por alguna razón sus heridas no están sanando; él me dijo algo sobre un veneno, pero no sé a que se refería" concluyó. Aquello hizo recordar a Azami las palabras de Arthion, cuando ambos estaban frente a la fogata:

'… _Ese dragón posee un veneno muy poderoso; hará que mi recuperación sea más lenta, pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio…' _

"Yo sé" dijo Azami, recordando el incidente. Ambos dragones la miraron, curiosos. "hace poco luchó contra un dragón marrón, que mordió el brazo de Arthion… quizás ese es el veneno al que se refiere" concluyó. Faeron parecía confundido, pero Alassëa debió reconocer algo, pues tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió algo en él; después, se lo entregó a Faeron.

"Por favor, tráeme estos ingredientes tan rápido como puedas" le ordenó, sonrojándose un poco al mirarlo, pero él obedeció de inmediato sin mirarla. "El veneno de un dragón marrón es fuerte… evita que la herida sane. Probablemente, Arthion pensó que había recibido una dosis pequeña, de otro modo no habría ignorado el asunto. No te preocupes, si ese tonto de Faeron trae lo que le pedí, estará bien" dijo Alassëa.

Azami notó el curioso tono –entre afectivo y frustrado- que la dragona usó al mencionar a Faeron. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre ello, Alassëa entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Arthion, ordenándole esperar afuera.

_**Alguien tono la extraña química entre esos dos dragones? Jeje.**_

_**Y si, quien detuvo al Comandante fue la madre de Arthion, y actual esposa a la fuerza del villano en turno: Morothar. Argh! Ódienlo! Eso si, hay 'algo' que hace q el rey se sienta aprensivo con Arthion… cierta característica del príncipe es bastante peligrosa. Lo sabran luego.**_

_**Y presente a otro aliado mas, esta vez una dragona. **_

_**Ah, si! Y como me lo pidieron, aquí esta la primera ronda de nombres… para aclarar, los nombres de los dragones generalmente son del idioma de los elfos de Tolkien, mientras q los humanos son usualmente japoneses. Asi q, vamos con mis protagonistas:**_

_**Arthion: Real (de la realeza)**_

_**Azami: Cardo (la flor) aunque también puede significar Desafío.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	8. Mascara de hielo

_**Milagro! Después de tan poco tiempo, otra actualización? Sip, no pude evitarlo, y tengo tiempo, asi que…**_

"Máscara de hielo"

Azami permanecía sentada en una de las sillas, intentando calmarse. Los sucesos de hace unos minutos finalmente comenzaban a afectarla… se preguntaba una y otra vez que sucedía con Arthion, si estaría bien y, más importante, que demonios significaban esos drásticos cambios de carácter. De pronto, Alassëa salió de la habitación, asustando a Azami.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó la joven. La dragona le sonrió.

"Bueno, le he administrado el antídoto, así que debería empezar a recuperarse pronto. Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no te preocupes… estará bien, es fuerte" aseguró Alassëa.

"Estas segura… hum…" dijo Azami. El nombre de la dragona era bastante difícil de recordar.

"Puedes llamarme Aly" respondió ella, con una sonrisa que Azami no pudo evitar devolver. "Escucha, ¿podrías quedarte con él por un rato? Quisiera preparar algo de comida, debes estar hambrienta" pidió Alassëa.

"Espera… ¿yo?" Azami dijo, repentinamente asustada. "Pero… la verdad no lo conozco bien, y no sé nada sobre medicina o…" balbuceó. Aly rió ante sus palabras.

"No te preocupes, ya te dije que esta mejor. Solo tienes que vigilarlo… si algo sucede, solo llámame" dijo la dragona. Azami, a regañadientes, asintió con la cabeza, y Aly se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Lentamente, Azami entró en la habitación. Siempre se había sentido aterrorizada ante la idea de cuidar a alguien enfermo, especialmente desde la muerte de su madre. La atemorizaba no saber que hacer, así que siempre había evitado encontrarse en una situación similar; sin embargo, aquí estaba, enfrentando su miedo por un completo desconocido. Azami suspiró; después de todo había sido ella quien había ofrecido su ayuda, aun cuando no lo conocía, y ahora debía cumplir su palabra.

Insegura, se acercó con lentitud a la cama, mirando con aprehensión al príncipe. Aly había vendado el pecho de Arthion; su respiración era suave pero constante, y mantenía los ojos cerrados… para alivio de la joven, no parecía sentir mucho dolor. Con manos temblorosas, la joven tomó un trapo húmedo y lo colocó en la frente de Arthion.

'_¿Cómo me metí en esto?'_ pensó Azami irritada, pero recordó que había sido ella quien lo había causado, al decidirse a ayudar. _'Pero, ¿Por qué?'_ se preguntó.

No, ella sabía bien porque. Durante dos años, había observado a Arthion, serio y solitario, repetir la misma rutina una y otra vez… y había sentido cierta conexión con él. Eran iguales; ella también estaba sola y, aunque le costara admitirlo, siempre había deseado que alguien la notara y le mostrara el cariño, la compañía, y la ayuda que en realidad necesitaba. Involuntariamente, había hecho por el dragón lo que deseaba que alguien hiciera por ella.

Mientras observaba al joven, que temblaba ligeramente de vez en cuando, sus dudas anteriores regresaron con fuerza: al principio, había creído que él era egoísta y frío, y sus propias palabras le habían dado la razón, pero… después de ver la forma tan desesperada en que había luchado por un grupo de extraños –sus súbditos, pero extraños al fin- la forma en que, sin darse cuenta, había acariciado a un niño que no conocía y el afecto que le mostraban Faeron y Alassëa ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso Arthion estaba fingiendo? ¿Su actitud indiferente era un simple truco? De pronto, Faeron interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar en la habitación, con un vaso en la mano.

"Alassëa me pidió que le diera esto" explicó él, al notar la mirada curiosa de Azami. Por un momento, el dragón rojo se preguntó qué hacía la joven ahí… era extraño que Arthion se involucrara con extraños.

Recordando su propósito, Faeron levantó con gentileza la cabeza del príncipe, administrando con cuidado el medicamento que Alassëa había preparado. De nuevo, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Azami. La joven era bonita, pero eso no explicaba su presencia; su amigo era bastante estricto en cuanto a sus emociones, nunca la llevaría consigo solo por alguna atracción oculta. No, había algo más. Cuando terminó con su tarea, el joven se sentó en una silla al lado de Azami, observando a Arthion con atención. Se sintió furioso al pensar en las heridas del príncipe; después de todo lo que había hecho por él… si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…

Mientras ambos permanecían en silencio, Azami observó con mayor atención al joven pelirrojo a su lado: llevaba simplemente una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalón negro, una combinación no tan extraña como la de Arthion; sus ojos rojos, concentrados por ahora en el príncipe, estaban llenos de energía y, aun así, transmitían cierta amabilidad; no eran tan intensos ni fríos como los del príncipe… un segundo, ¿desde cuando comparaba Azami a otros hombres con Arthion? La joven sacudió la cabeza e, intentado distraerse, observó las manos de Faeron, y notó con horror unas marcas rojas alrededor de sus muñecas, como si algo hubiera estado en contacto con ellas, rozándolas continuamente hasta desgarrar la piel.

"Un pequeño recuerdo de la hospitalidad del rey en su prisión" dijo Faeron, que había notado la mirada de Azami. La joven se sonrojó, avergonzada.

"Lo siento" se disculpó. Faeron no parecía incómodo ante su observación.

"No te disculpes. Si podemos restaurar la paz, habrá valido la pena" dijo el joven sonriendo con sinceridad. Azami lo miró, curiosa; era tan diferente de Arthion… ¿Cómo podían ser amigos? Eso, claro, si es que lo eran. Su sonrisa le dio la confianza suficiente para atreverse a despejar sus dudas.

"Faeron, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es sobre Arthion; ¿siempre ha sido tan…?" comenzó ella, pero la risa de Faeron la detuvo. Al dragón parecía divertirle la pregunta.

"Lo sé, da la impresión de ser un bloque de hielo, ¿no?" dijo él, sin dejar de reír. Azami prefirió no responder; no deseaba ofender a Faeron.

El dragón rojo no podía evitar reírse ante la pregunta. Era evidente que Arthion seguía siendo un buen mentiroso… por mucho que le desagradara la estrategia del príncipe, tenía que admitir que era muy bueno para bloquear sus emociones. La duda de Azami era prueba de ello… sin embargo, Faeron consideró que ella debía saber como era realmente el príncipe.

"Escucha, lo que has visto de él… ya sabes, su actitud fría y todo eso… él no es así. Al menos, no lo era. Es solo su método personal para confundir al rey; le hace creer que no le importa nadie… así Morothar no pierde el tiempo lastimando a sus seres queridos. Aly y yo, que lo conocemos desde hace mucho, sabemos como es en realidad" explicó Faeron. Azami suspiró; así que tenía razón: Arthion FINGÍA.

"Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué pasa si éste es el Arthion REAL, y ha estado engañándote todo este tiempo?" preguntó Azami, solo para evaluar su reacción. Para su sorpresa, Faeron sonrió.

"No es posible… después de un siglo de amistad, no puede engañarme. Además, podrá pretender lo que quiera pero, como viste, su verdadera forma de ser suele emerger cuando se encuentra ante una situación demasiado intensa como para controlarse… o cuando esta con nosotros" dijo Faeron. Azami hizo un gesto, molesta: el hecho de que todos fueran mayores de 100 años aun le molestaba, especialmente considerando que todos aparentaban la misma edad que ella.

"Parece que te preocupas mucho por él… ¿Qué hizo para ganarse tu lealtad? Sin ofender al príncipe, pero tú eres más… agradable. ¿Cómo pueden llevarse bien?" preguntó Azami. Faeron miró al frente, repentinamente serio.

"Bueno, como te dije, Arthion era muy diferente cuando estábamos en paz… para empezar, sonreía más. Es muy amable con sus amigos, es solo que es… precavido con los extraños" dijo Faeron. Azami enarcó una ceja, tratando de imaginarse a Arthion sonriendo… no lo consiguió.

"Lo conocí cuando tenía 60 años (el equivalente a 11 o 12 en años humanos). Yo vivía en las calles, hasta que un día conseguí entrar al palacio y lo vi. Sin importar la diferencia de rango, descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común; comenzamos a jugar juntos y pronto nos hicimos amigos. A partir de ese día, Arthion se aseguró de que yo tuviera todo lo que necesitara para vivir… cuando crecimos, me nombró a mí –un dragón sencillo sin rango alguno- su Segundo al Mando, el puesto más importante después del suyo. No solo me dio su amistad, sino también una vida nueva y decente. Es como un hermano para mi" continuó Faeron, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos. Brevemente se preguntó porque le contaba todo aquello a la joven… quizás simplemente porque le parecía agradable.

Azami miró a Faeron, asombrada y conmovida ante su historia. Nunca se habría imaginado que el príncipe fuera tan bondadoso…

"Me alegra que lo aprecies" dijo una voz, suave y profunda. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada intensa y melancólica de Arthion.

"Esa vez… creíste que te había abandonado, ¿verdad? Por eso te has comportado más desagradable de lo normal" dijo Faeron, con un tonó burlón que indicaba claramente que no le molestaba el asunto. Arthion lo miró, avergonzado.

"A decir verdad…" inició, pero Faeron hizo un gesto para detenerlo.

"Esta bien… no podías saber lo que sucedía. Te perdono" dijo Faeron con el mismo tono burlón. El príncipe lo miró, y Azami se sorprendió al ver que lo hacía con cierto humor, como si le divirtiera la frase de Faeron.

"Vaya, ¡que escena tan conmovedora!" dijo Alassëa, entrando en la habitación. "Pueden compartir sus tristes historias después, por ahora creo que todos necesitamos dormir… especialmente tu" le dijo a Arthion, que la miró con cierta dureza, como si fuera a discutir. Azami se preparó para escuchar una discusión.

"¡Ni se te ocurra discutir, príncipe! ¡Vas a descansar, lo quieras o no! Además, no estas en condiciones de continuar por ahora… Faeron, tu dormirás con él, y Azami y yo dormiremos en mi habitación" dijo Alassëa con autoridad, sin siquiera dudar ante la mirada autoritaria de Arthion.

Azami no pudo evitar reírse ante dos cosas: sin importar lo fuertes que parecieran, ambos dragones la obedecieron y, en segundo lugar, Alassëa se sonrojó un poco al pronunciar el nombre de Faeron, pero él no pareció notarlo. Ambas mujeres salieron hacia su habitación, mientras la joven humana seguía riendo mentalmente ante el comportamiento de la dragona.

Antes de quedarse dormida, Azami pensó que las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo.

_**Como ya habían adivinado, Arthion no es tan… insensible como aparenta, es solo q no le gusta mostrar algo q pueda poner en peligro a los demás; además de que, realmente, es su forma de lidiar con su dolor. Cofcofotrahistoriacofcof**_

_**Ese Faeron… es el personaje mas despreocupado q he creado, jeje. Quizas por eso me cae tan bien. Lastima q sea tan despistado con Alassëa… y me permiti mostrar un poco de su historia (quien hubiera dicho q Arthion era tan bueno? Jeje)**_

_**Y como ven, la verdadera razón por la q Azami decidió ayudar a Arthion es simple y sencillamente porque se vio a si misma en el. En verdad tienen muchas cosas en común, haciendo a un lado el rango y especie (jeje). Esperemos q Arthion se deje ya de juegos y le muestre como es en verdad.**_

_**Ah, si! Y aquí va otra ronda de nombres. En estricto orden de favoritismo (sonrisa culpable) aquí están los dos aliados de Arthion:**_

_**Faeron: Espiritu (¿)**_

_**Alassëa :Feliz (creanme, es la voz de la razón ahí)**_

_**Saludos y comenten, por favor!**_


	9. Lazos

_**De nuevo, logre actualizar pronto… wow! Me asombro!**_

"Lazos"

Arthion se sentía terrible; su costado dolía bastante, haciendo que respirar fuera una experiencia muy dolorosa. Lamentó que el efecto de la medicina de Aly hubiera desaparecido; a pesar de que la poción le había dejado un leve mareo, al menos entonces no sentía nada… recordaba brevemente haber hablado con Azami y Faeron, pero la medicina era tan fuerte que los recuerdos eran vagos. Abrió lentamente los ojos, para descubrir que estaba dentro de una cabaña… que le resultaba bastante familiar. Aun confundido, buscó con la mirada a Faeron, que lo miraba con interés y cierta diversión. El príncipe reprimió el deseo de sonreír; hacia tanto tiempo que no veía ese rostro…

"Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos" dijo Faeron, sonriendo. Arthion suavizó la mirada al verlo ahí, sonriéndole como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces, recordó que Azami debería estar ahí y, asustado, se levantó de golpe.

"¿Dónde esta ella?" preguntó, lamentando de inmediato el impulso. El dolor de la herida lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

"¿Te refieres a tu amiga humana? Esta aquí, no te preocupes… ayer te quedaste dormido antes de que pudiera explicarte… estamos en casa de Alassëa" explicó Faeron. Arthion suspiró aliviado, pero volvió a su actitud seria al ver la mirada pícara del otro dragón.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, irritado. Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada como para saber que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Nada… es bastante bonita, ¿no crees?" dijo Faeron con un tono sugerente. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que…? Molesto, Arthion miró en otra dirección.

"Basta, Faeron… tu me conoces" dijo él, esta vez sin tratar de ocultar el afecto en la voz. Faeron rió.

"Por eso lo digo" añadió, riendo. Precisamente en ese momento, ambas mujeres entraron en la habitación.

"¡De verdad, Arthion! ¡Tienes que relajarte un poco o vas a terminar matándote!" lo regañó Alassëa. "No puedo creer que ni siquiera recuerdes la conversación de ayer" añadió al ver la mirada confundida del príncipe.

"Lo siento… debe haber sido tu medicina" dijo él con tono de reproche. Alassëa le sonrió. Azami se sorprendió al verlos juntos; en verdad Arthion parecía diferente.

"Aly tiene razón, casi logras que te maten ayer… eso no fue un movimiento muy astuto" dijo Faeron con sarcasmo. Arthion lo miró, serio, pero Azami notó cierta diferencia… no parecía tan frío como antes.

"¿Y tu lo dices? Te recuerdo que no eres muy racional que digamos. Como aquella vez…" dijo Arthion, sin terminar la frase. Faeron evidentemente entendió el sentido, pues se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado, evitando sus ojos.

"Como sea, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el joven pelirrojo, tratando de cambiar el tema. Claro, Arthion tenía que recordar ESE incidente.

"Honestamente, como si alguien me hubiera dado la peor golpiza de mi larga vida" dijo Arthion con sarcasmo, sin poder evitar la broma… después de todo, Faeron siempre conseguía ponerlo de buen humor, por mucho que deseara reprimir sus emociones.

Por otro lado, Azami lo miró asombrada, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? De no haberlo escuchado, la joven no hubiera creído que fuera siquiera capaz de hacerlo.

"Bueno, me alegra ver que estas mejor. Anoche creí que…" dijo Azami y se interrumpió, sin desear decir la palabra. El príncipe la miró.

"No te preocupes, Azami. Los dragones somos más resistentes que los humanos… sin ofender" dijo él con indiferencia, aunque su tono ya no era tan frío, sino más amable. Azami lo miró; parecía que Faeron tenía razón. Al ver su mirada, Arthion pensó que no debía cambiar ahora, debía seguir con su actitud indiferente, pero no pudo. La joven parecía realmente preocupada por él y, aunque no lo demostrara, le sorprendía la reacción. Casi no se conocían.

"Deberíamos irnos pronto…" dijo Arthion, tratando de recuperar su tono frío. Alassëa lo miró, molesta.

"¡De ninguna forma! Incluso con tu fuerza, te tomará al menos una semana eliminar el veneno por completo" dijo ella. El príncipe la miró, con tal seriedad –e intensidad- que Azami se sorprendió de que la dragona pudiera sostenerle la mirada.

"Aly…" dijo él con tono autoritario. Sin embargó, a Alassëa no pareció afectarle la súbita frialdad. Incluso, a Azami le pareció que ella esperaba esa reacción.

"¡De ninguna manera, Arthion! Ustedes se quedarán aquí por un tiempo ¡fin de la discusión!" dijo Alassëa. De nuevo, Azami se sorprendió ante la autoridad que la dragona tenía sobre el príncipe.

"Quizás deberías escucharla. De todas formas, el rey ya debe saber que estás aquí. Además, podríamos usar ese tiempo para investigar como funciona este medallón" dijo Azami para apoyar a Alassëa.

Arthion se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Aunque sabía que Aly tenía razón –motivo de sobra para molestarlo- no le agradaba la idea de permanecer en un solo lugar durante una semana. Suspiró, y miró a Faeron buscando su apoyo, pero el dragón rojo se encogió de hombros, resignado… claro, no podía discutir contra Alassëa. Arthion miró a Azami, serio, y suspiró de nuevo.

"Esta bien, tu ganas" admitió exasperado. Faeron lo miró, de nuevo con cierta picardía.

"¡Vaya! En verdad la escuchas… ¿Acaso encontraste ya a tu 'persona especial'?" preguntó el joven, sonriendo. Arthion lo miró con indiferencia, pero el dragón rojo notó que tanto él como Azami se sonrojaban levemente… quizás SI había algo ahí.

"Silencio, Faeron" dijo Arthion, evitando su mirada.

Al principio, Azami se sintió preocupada ante la idea de pasar una semana entera con un grupo de desconocidos que, para empeorar las cosas, ni siquiera eran de su misma especie; pero, después de un par de días, tuvo que admitir que era bastante agradable. A diferencia de Arthion –siempre tan frío y serio- Faeron y Alassëa eran amables y cálidos, reían a menudo, y la trataban como a una amiga. La joven se sorprendía a menudo al recordar que no eran humanos, que su apariencia era solo un disfraz… ¿Cómo podían ser tan similares?

Otro cambio importante, y sorprendente para ella, era el ligero cambio de actitud en Arthion al reencontrarse con sus dos amigos. A pesar de que raramente sonreía –y cuando lo hacía era más cortesía que emoción, creía Azami- y nunca reía, se mostraba más relajado y amable con ella; respondía pacientemente a todas sus preguntas sobre dragones e, incluso, comenzó a charlar con ella como lo hacía con sus amigos.

Durante esos días, Azami se asombró al notar que le agradaba hablar con él. A menudo se sentaba a su lado en la mesa o en las escaleras de la cabaña, charlando de cualquier cosa. El príncipe no decía mucho, pero la escuchaba con atención, una cualidad que a Azami le resultaba agradable: no era común para ella encontrar a alguien que la escuchara con tal atención e interés. También le sorprendió notar que, cuando estaban separados, la joven deseaba su compañía, y que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando el dragón la miraba con sus extraños ojos dorados.

Sin embargo, ella no era la única confundida ante sus propias emociones. Arthion también se sentía sorprendido al notar que le agradaba estar con ella, aun cuando no dijera nada. Después de todo, no era correcto ni inteligente dejarse llevar por dicha simpatía… si quería mantenerla a salvo, debía desconectarse de ella y eliminar el lazo de amistad que empezaba a surgir. Asombrado, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que no deseaba hacerlo; aun peor, se dio cuenta de que no podría, aun si lo intentara, igual que había sucedido con Faeron y Alassëa.

Aunque Arthion no decía nada, Faeron notaba que el príncipe miraba a Azami cuando ella no lo veía, y se mostraba nervioso cada vez que Faeron sacaba el tema a relucir… clara señal de que no le era tan indiferente como quería hacerle creer. Sin embargo, Faeron no lo culpaba; al ver a Alassëa comprendía exactamente que no era tan sencillo sentir algo así por alguien… ¿Quién era él para dar consejos?

Cuando los cuatro estaban juntos, Azami –y Arthion también, por lo que notaba- reía mentalmente ante la situación entre Alassëa y Faeron. La dragona siempre se ponía nerviosa o se sonrojaba cuando Faeron la miraba a los ojos; era obvio que estaba enamorada pero el joven pelirrojo, tan despistado como siempre, no notaba las señales.

"¿Siempre se comporta así?" preguntó Azami a Arthion, un día que ambos estuvieron solos.

"En realidad no. Quizás es porque no está seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo…" dijo Arthion.

"O no está interesado" añadió Azami, evitando la mirada del príncipe.

"Créeme, lo está. Lo ha estado durante años" dijo Arthion, sonriendo levemente. "Pero no le digas que te lo he contado; me mataría si lo supiera" concluyó. Azami sonrió ante el tono en la voz del dragón, serio pero levemente burlón.

"De acuerdo. No lo haré" respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír, no solo por Faeron, sino por la forma en que Arthion había hablado con ella, con sinceridad y –por primera vez- sin esa frialdad característica. Parecía que, finalmente, comenzaba a verlo como realmente era.

La semana transcurrió al fin. A pesar del corto tiempo, Azami ya consideraba al grupo como amigos –incluyendo a Arthion-. Ahora, estaban listos para continuar.

_**Ven? Finalmente Faeron tenia razón y Arthion finalmente nos deja ver como es en realidad. Q cambio, no? De hecho, este cap fue algo difícil de escribir, porq tenia q reflejar cierto cambio en el príncipe sin hacerlo olvidarse de su actitud seria… argh! Espero no haya quedado raro.**_

_**Y parece q Azami y Arthion al menos ya no se son tan indiferentes… mwajajaja!**_

_**Espero les guste!**_


	10. El ejercito del rey

"El ejército del Rey"

Después de la recuperación de Arthion, el grupo estaba listo para continuar. Alassëa, por supuesto, había decidido unirse al grupo, y ahora el resto permanecía de pie frente a la cabaña, esperándola. Cuando finalmente salió, Azami la miró, no sin cierta envidia: llevaba un vestido oriental de color lila, que resaltaba ligeramente su figura, delgada pero hermosa; en el cabello lucía una diadema de color azul oscuro, que mantenía su cabello azul claro apartado de sus ojos. Azami pensó que se veía hermosa, y se preguntó con cierta diversión si el atuendo tenía el propósito de atraer la atención de Faeron –lo que, juzgando por la mirada del dragón rojo, había conseguido-.

"Err… la capital esta lejos de aquí, así que mejor nos damos prisa" dijo Faeron, intentando distraer su atención de Alassëa. ¿Cómo podía uno concentrarse cuando ella decidía arreglarse así? Era como si deliberadamente tratara de atraer su atención, pero no era así… ¿o si?

De inmediato, los tres dragones se transformaron, y Azami miró a Alassëa con interés: era la primera vez que veía una dragona. Era más pequeña que los otros dos y, aunque su fuerza era obvia, sus patas y cuerpo eran más delgados y estilizados. Sus escamas azules brillaban a la luz del sol.

"¿Azami? ¿Con quien vas a ir?" preguntó Arthion, y la joven saltó de sorpresa; creía que no podía…

"¿No era mi imaginación? ¡¿Puedes hablar… así?!" dijo ella, incapaz de contenerse. El dragón negro gruñó de forma extraña… parecía que reía.

"¡Claro que puedo! Lo que cambia es mi cuerpo, no mi mente" respondió él, divertido ante su reacción. Silenciosamente se preguntó desde cuando mostraba sus emociones frente a ella.

Rápidamente, en un impulso que in ella comprendió, Azami decidió ir con el príncipe; no sabía exactamente la razón (o eso creía) pero disfrutaba mucho su silenciosa compañía. La joven se acercó al enorme dragón, preguntándose como iba a subir a su lomo cuando su cabeza apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Arthion de inmediato se inclinó un poco, doblando sus patas delanteras para ayudarla a subir sobre su espalda. El roce de su mano sobre sus escamas le pareció extrañamente agradable, como una caricia. El príncipe, de nuevo, tuvo que concentrarse en mantener su habitual seriedad. A su señal, los tres dragones extendieron sus alas y, con un salto, iniciaron el vuelo.

Al sentir el movimiento, Azami se aferró con fuerza al enorme cuello de Arthion. La joven estaba asustada, pero emocionada a la vez… ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños se había imaginado volar sobre un dragón. Ahí estaba ella, una joven común y corriente, sobre una criatura sobrenatural que se creía era un mito, volando sobre una leyenda… sonrió ante lo increíble de su situación. Sentía el movimiento de las alas de Arthion cerca de sus piernas cada vez que el dragón batía las alas, y tocó suavemente sus escamas negras; contrario a lo que esperaba, eran suaves pero resistentes. Miró a ambos lados, y vio a Alassëa y Faeron volando junto a ellos… al recordar la situación de esos dos, una pregunta surgió en su mente. No estaba segura porque deseaba saberlo, pero sintió que era un buen momento para preguntar.

"Oye, Arthion, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo ella. Creyó sentir que el dragón se tensaba.

"Si… claro" respondió Arthion, inseguro. Había pasado toda una semana respondiendo las preguntas de Azami respecto a su raza y, por mucha paciencia que tuviera, no deseaba saber que se le había ocurrido ahora. Sin embargo, nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que Azami dijo a continuación.

"¿Tienes alguna novia?" preguntó la joven. El príncipe se sorprendió tanto ante la pregunta que casi cayó al suelo… no esperaba ESA pregunta. Mentalmente, agradeció a cualquier deidad existente el hecho de estar transformado: ella no podría notar que se sonrojaba. A su lado, escuchó la risa incontrolable de Faeron.

"No… no, no tengo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" respondió él; a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"Bueno, es extraño. Eres un príncipe, ¿no? Todos los príncipes en las historias tienen una princesa o están comprometidos… además, estoy segura que cualquier chica en Sunao te hubiera aceptado con gusto… todas parecían enamoradas de ti" continuó Azami, sin saber porque de pronto era tan importante. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que deseaba. Arthion repentinamente parecía molesto.

"No. Están enamoradas de mi rostro, no de mí, y eso no es amor. El amor verdadero es amar el alma y el corazón del otro… no solo su exterior" respondió el príncipe. Por primera vez, Azami percibió los años que realmente tenía el dragón.

"¡Vaya, que poético! Suenas como si de verdad lo hubieras vivido alguna vez. ¿Entonces, ya encontraste a 'la elegida'?" dijo Faeron, y hasta Azami pudo notar que sonreía.

"¿'La elegida'?" preguntó Azami.

"Cuando nosotros los dragones elegimos a nuestra pareja, es para toda la vida. No amaremos a nadie más… es por eso que se le llama 'la elegida' porque, sin importar cuantas parejas tengamos a lo largo de nuestra vida, solo hay una verdadera. No todos la encuentran" respondió Alassëa, sin poder evitar una fugaz mirada hacia el tonto de Faeron. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado?

"Pues es muy romántico" dijo Azami. Por un momento, imaginó algo así, a alguien que no amara a nadie más que a ella, y suspiró; quizás era esperar demasiado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Real, Locien y el Comandante estaban de pie al centro de un gran espacio abierto, conocido como la Plaza Circular. En el centro, ambos habían colocado una especie de pequeño altar con diferentes cristales; ambos dragones esperaban a su rey. Morothar apareció en una de las enormes puertas que llevaban a la plaza, y caminó con lentitud hacia el altar; parecía molesto.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Mi Señor?" preguntó Locien. Prefería ser amable a enfrentarse a la furia de Morothar.

"Si… esa insolente reina no me molestará de nuevo. Solo asegúrate de que no escape" dijo el rey irritado, mirando al Comandante. El dragón gris, temeroso, asintió. "¿Esta listo?" preguntó el rey.

"Si, Mi Señor. El altar esta preparado y la barrera lista, solo necesita iniciar el hechizo" dijo Locien, que miró con preocupación como el rey supervisaba el altar. "¿Qué hay con el príncipe?" preguntó.

"¿Y sus compañeros?" preguntó el Comandante, ansioso. Morothar rió con suavidad al notarlo.

"De verdad deseas matarlo, ¿no, Mael? Pero no te preocupes, tendrás tu venganza… Faeron está con el príncipe, y él vendrá tarde o temprano. Solo tendremos que esperar y me traerán lo que quiero justo a mi puerta" dijo, y después se puso serio. "Bien, hora de empezar"

Morothar se colocó frente al altar y, con una pequeña daga, se hizo un corte en la mano derecha. Después, dejó que las gotas de sangre cayeran sobre los cristales, que comenzaron a emitir un leve brillo. Entonces, Morothar hizo surgir sus alas, blancas como la nieve, al tiempo que aumentaba su energía. Un aura plateada lo rodeó, y los cristales brillaron con más fuerza. Morothar levantó las manos y una gran cantidad de energía surgió de los cristales; se movía alrededor del rey, como un tornado, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo. Entonces extendió los brazos, y la energía se convirtió en una densa niebla rojiza que abandonó el castillo y se extendió hacia la ciudad y los alrededores. Los ciudadanos que entraron en contacto con la niebla, dejaron sus actividades y caminaron hacia el palacio, observándolo todo con ojos vacíos, como si estuvieran durmiendo.

De vuelta en la Plaza Circular, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Morothar sonreía con malicia, disfrutando desde ahora lo que iba a ocasionar.

"Veamos si tienen el valor de destruirlos a ellos" dijo, y rió.

_**Faeron es taaaaan despistado… o quizás se cierra a lo obvio? Quien sabe; el caso es q ni el ni Aly se animan a decirse nada. Tontos.**_

_**Jaja! Esa Azami, se le ocurre cada pregunta… aunque parece q a su modo se esta ganando al príncipe. Digo, Arthion ya no puede ponerse tan frio con ella, y eso es RARO.**_

_**Sobre lo de la 'elegida': según un libro q tengo sobre dragones, ellos solo tienen una pareja durante toda su vida (wow!); a veces la llamare también 'la única' pero es igual. Romántico, no?**_

_**Q planea Morothar? Pues ya verán. El mugre dragón se hace odiar, créanme. Ah, si! Y ahí les va otro par de nombres de dragones:**_

_**Morothar: (el villano aquí) significa "guerrero oscuro"**_

_**Bellethiel: (la madre de Arthion) significa "La que es fuerte"**_

_**Saludos!**_


	11. La diosa del agua

_**Jeje, este es el titulo mas curioso q he puesto (creo?), pero tiene su razón de ser. Ya verán.**_

_**Por cierto, ya resolvi cierto problemita con el cap 10, y ahora SI ES el cap 10 en vez del clon del 9 (jeje). Espero lo disfruten.**_

"La Diosa del agua"

Azami contó mentalmente los días, y se asombró al descubrir que ya tenían una semana viajando; nunca se imaginó que el bosque fuera tan grande. La joven ya se había acostumbrado casi por completo a volar sobre la espalda de Arthion. En el transcurso de dicha semana, el grupo se había detenido en varias ocasiones en las diferentes aldeas de los dragones; más de una vez, se habían visto obligados a luchar contra los soldados del rey que permanecían en la región… era evidente que el rey dragón sabía que Arthion estaba cerca. Sin embargo, los tres dragones demostraron ser muy fuertes, pues en todas ocasiones fueron capaces de deshacerse de los soldados rápidamente, a veces incluso sin tener que transformarse.

Azami se sorprendió también ante la forma en que los dragones los recibían: su alegría y entusiasmo ante el regreso del príncipe era evidente, y lo trataban con inmensa amabilidad y respeto. Incluso ella se había ganado cierta reputación entre ellos, debido a la inusual habilidad de su medallón para crear una barrera protectora… la joven había descubierto que la acción tenía cierta relación con sus emociones, pero aun no sabía completamente como funcionaba. Después de todo, la barrera no siempre se activaba, aun cuando ella experimentara las mismas emociones. Suspirando, decidió dejar ese problema para después, concentrándose en el aire que corría por sus cabellos y en el movimiento de las alas de Arthion.

El príncipe, por su parte, no podía evitar pensar en los sucesos de dicha semana. No esperaba que sus súbditos se mostraran tan abiertamente contentos de verlo después de dos años de ausencia… sin contar su fingida indiferencia. Arthion sabía que era necesaria para evitar la crueldad de Morothar sobre sus seres queridos, pero era consciente de que aquello también tenía sus desventajas: a estas alturas, todos los dragones debían considerarlo frío e indiferente, incapaz de preocuparse por alguien… entonces, ¿Por qué lo recibían de esa forma? El joven había requerido de todo su control para permanecer serio y frío ante la alegría de su gente; más de una vez, alguno de ellos le había ofrecido su hogar para descansar, pero él siempre se negaba con actitud seria… no deseaba arriesgarse a que Morothar decidiera castigar a su gente al enterarse de ello; todo su esfuerzo por mostrar indiferencia sería inútil si eso pasaba. Arthion suspiró, preguntándose si algún día podría dejar de fingir y, si sucedía, si podría volver a ser quien era antes de ello… quizás.

Azami sintió que Arthion suspiraba, distrayéndola de sus propios pensamientos. Después de unos minutos, la joven miró hacia abajo y vio que el bosque había dado paso a un enorme cañón; incluso pudo distinguir un río que fluía justo en medio. Como estaba a punto de anochecer, Arthion decidió descender para descansar dentro de alguna de las cuevas que se encontraban a la orilla del río… sin embargo, al descender descubrieron que no estaban solos: un soldado estaba ahí, a la orilla, sumergido hasta las rodillas, bebiendo un poco de agua. El dragón de inmediato levantó la cabeza, y sonrió al ver al grupo.

"Parece que es mi día de suerte… hay una gran recompensa por sus cabezas" dijo, transformándose de inmediato en un dragón amarillo. Alassëa lo miró.

"Que grosero" dijo ella, "ni siquiera nos has dado tu nombre. Quédense ahí, chicos; este es mío" dijo, y plegó las alas para poder moverse con más libertad.

"¡Vamos! Son tres contra uno y aun así cree que puede vencer… ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!" preguntó Azami, indignada al ver que Arthion y Faeron regresaban a su forma humana. "¿Van a dejarla luchar sola? ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?!" continuó la joven.

"Aly nos pidió que lo hiciéramos" dijo Faeron, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así es. Deberías preocuparte por ese pobre soldado. Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees" dijo Arthion, mirando al frente con su natural indiferencia y frialdad. Azami ya lo conocía bastante como para saber que eso era solo para ocultar cualquier emoción que estuviera sintiendo… eso le molestaba: ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en ocultarlas? No era nada malo sentir… la joven, molesta, miró al frente. Alassëa había entrado en el río, y el agua le cubría casi por completo las patas.

"Chica tonta… ¿Crees que puedes derrotar a un soldado entrenado?" se burló el dragón amarillo. Alassëa sonrió.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme a mí? ¿La escolta de un príncipe?" dijo ella, imitando el tono burlón. Azami se sorprendió al oírla: no se la imaginaba como protectora de Arthion. El dragón amarillo rugió.

"Ten cuidado, chica. Eres bonita… quizás si eres buena conmigo te perdone la vida" dijo el dragón con un tono desagradable y sugerente.

"¡¿Qué?!" rugió Alassëa, furiosa. Azami escuchó la risa de Faeron.

"Oh, no… esta muerto" dijo el joven pelirrojo, obviamente divertido.

"Definitivamente" dijo Arthion con un tono levemente divertido. Azami solo pudo mirar, preguntándose que era tan gracioso, hacia los dos dragones a punto de luchar.

"Estas olvidando, soldado estúpido, que estas en mi elemento" dijo Alassëa. Sus ojos brillaron de azul, y el agua del río comenzó a agitarse.

De pronto, el agua formó lo que parecían ser tentáculos líquidos, que de inmediato envolvieron las patas y el cuello del soldado. Azami observó asombrada que, a pesar de ser líquidos, los tentáculos eran lo bastante firmes para sostener y apretar al dragón. El soldado se movía con desesperación, intentando liberarse, pero cada vez que destruía una de sus ataduras ésta volvía a formarse, gracias a las propiedades del agua. El dragón estaba tan distraído con ellas que no notó que Alassëa corría hacia él; ella giró con asombrosa rapidez y lo golpeó con las púas de su cola, con tal fuerza que lo lanzó varios metros, hasta caer cerca de Azami y los demás; el soldado se transformó en humano de nuevo. Alassëa hizo lo mismo y lentamente se acercó al soldado, que la miraba aterrorizado, como si de pronto la hubiera reconocido.

"Tu eres… a quien llaman 'La diosa del agua' en la corte…" murmuró con temor. Alassëa estiró la mano pero, pensándolo mejor, la bajó de nuevo.

"¿Sabes que? No voy a mancharme las manos con basura como tu. ¡Vete!" dijo ella, y el soldado obedeció de inmediato.

"Debiste haberlo matado" dijo Arthion con frialdad. Alassëa lo miró.

"Creí que eso no te gustaba" respondió ella. Arthion no hizo gesto alguno; ella tenía razón, pero era necesario.

"No, no me gusta, pero ahora le dirá al rey nuestra posición exacta" dijo el príncipe con voz suave, para que ella comprendiera que no era un regaño. Alassëa no pudo evitar sonreír; por mucho que quisiera, su amigo no podía ocultar lo que era.

"Oh, no seas tan duro con ella, ¡estuvo asombrosa! Podemos movernos a otro lugar de todas formas" dijo Azami, mirando a Arthion como si estuviera regañando a un niño. El joven, avergonzado, miró hacía otro lado. Azami entonces miró a Alassëa.

"¡Estoy sorprendida! ¡Eres muy poderosa!" le dijo. La dragona le sonrió.

"Gracias. Cuando eres amiga de estos dos" dijo Aly, mirando a ambos dragones, "debes aprender a defenderte y luchar" concluyó.

"¡Oye! ¡Lo dices como si fuéramos unos problemáticos!" protestó Faeron.

"Lo son" respondió Alassëa, mirándolo de la misma forma que Azami había mirado al príncipe. Faeron, indignado, se cruzó de brazos.

Azami se echó a reír ante la escena –la expresión de Faeron y el reproche de Aly eran demasiado divertidos para resistirse-, pero se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien reía con ella: Arthion. Faeron y Alassëa lo miraron sonriendo, como si hubieran recordado algo, mientras que Azami lo miró asombrada. Cuando él notó su mirada, recobró de inmediato su seriedad y se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

"No puedo evitarlo. Un príncipe tiene muchos enemigos, Aly" dijo él, respondiendo al comentario de la dragona. "Vamos, debemos encontrar un lugar para descansar" continuó, pero para Aly era evidente que intentaba ocultar lo incómodo que le resultaba la situación.

* * *

Azami no podía dormir. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Arthion reír… ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacerlo. La joven se sintió algo frustrada: deseaba hacerle saber al príncipe que no era necesario fingir, que podía ser como era… se preguntó cuantas veces había contenido sus deseos y emociones, y eso le entristecía… además, era peligroso; quizás con el tiempo el joven ya no podría sentir, aunque lo deseara. Recordó su expresión al reír: lo hacía ver más vivo, más 'humano' (en sentido figurado); la joven pensó que, aun cuando se veía más atractivo serio, su sonrisa le daba una apariencia más amable y pacífica, más encantadora… si, definitivamente se veía mejor cuando sonreía. La joven se detuvo de golpe al notar que –de nuevo- estaba pensando en él como hombre y no como un simple amigo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Arthion estaba pensando algo similar. A pesar de que le molestaba su propio descuido –no debía haber sentido el impulso de reír-, tenía que admitir que había sido un alivio dejarse llevar después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído? Le parecía demasiado… La risa de Azami había sido tan sencilla y contagiosa que no pudo evitar unírsele –una falla en su control de emociones, algo que nunca le había pasado…- La joven era tan alegre y amable, además de amigable y positiva… todo lo opuesto a él. Ella había llegado de forma sorpresiva a su vida llena de problemas y, de pronto, le había devuelto la esperanza… un momento; ¿Acaso estaba empezando a sentir 'algo' por ella? Eso le asustó; era lo peor que podía hacer ahora. No podía, eso lo sabía bien, no DEBÍA… pero, cuando finalmente comenzó a dormirse mandó al demonio su autocontrol; su último pensamiento fue que quizás –solo quizás- le agradaría que las cosas siguieran así.

_**Duro con el dragón, Aly!!! Eso le pasa x querer propasarse! Y si, el titulo hace referencia al apodo de la dragona, obtenido x su talento con el agua… y no pregunten quien se lo puso, jeje.**_

_**Asombrados? Resulta q Azami SI esta haciendo cambiar a Arthion, hasta el grado de q el pobre no pudo evitar aquella risa… poco a poco, se esta dejando llevar, por mucho q le moleste.**_

_**Y como leyeron, entre Azami y Arthion esta surgiendo algo q a ninguno le gusta mucho… o, que ninguno se atreve a aceptar. Sobre todo el terco príncipe, q duda mucho antes de mostrar algo q no sea indiferencia. Romance? O no romance? Ya sabrán.**_


	12. Poder oculto

"Poder oculto"

Pasó otra semana. El grupo se encontraba ya muy cerca de la capital, así que Arthion decidió que sería mejor viajar de noche, ya que el color de sus escamas –principalmente las del príncipe- podrían ocultarlos en la oscuridad y evitar que algún soldado los viera.

El grupo había demostrado ser muy efectivo durante el combate. Parecía como si cada uno supiera que hacer y como hacerlo sin necesidad de sincronizarse previamente… Azami se sorprendía cada vez que los observaba. Incluso ella había descubierto como ayudar; cada día le era más fácil invocar la barrera y, cuando era necesario, solía ocuparla para proteger a los demás dragones de los ataques de los soldados.

Pronto, el reino entero estaba agitado ante las noticias, celebrando cada vez que se escuchaba de otra victoria del grupo de Arthion. El regreso del príncipe había provocado un gran número de revueltas contra el rey a lo largo del territorio, lo que había hecho que Morothar perdiera parte de su seguridad. Ahora era plenamente consciente de su error: había subestimado al príncipe, se había dejado llevar por su falsa indiferencia y ahora se enfrentaba a las consecuencias… Morothar sabía que no debía haber sido confiado; como la reina había remarcado, él había comprendido los ojos de Arthion desde la primera vez que lo vio, sabía lo que significaban esos extraños colores; sabía también que el grupo podría fácilmente crear un pequeño ejército con los súbditos leales a ellos, y que con la protección de ese medallón podrían volverse invencibles… pero no, aun no estaba vencido.

"Tenemos problemas, Locien" dijo con calma, "el príncipe y sus aliados son más peligrosos de lo que yo creía" concluyó con furia. No le gustaba admitir su error.

"¿Y que hay del medallón?" preguntó Locien. Él sabía que eso podría darles ventaja, quizás incluso ante el príncipe.

"No podemos obtenerlo si ellos siempre están con ella… debemos separarlos primero" dijo Morothar.

"Iré de inmediato" dijo Locien, pero el rey hizo un gesto para detenerlo.

"No… llama al comandante. Es hora de su venganza" respondió el rey, repentinamente confiado. Cuando Arthion supiera… sería un golpe fatal.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Arthion había llegado a otra aldea, cercana a la capital, y observaba con asombro su estado: estaba rodeada de soldados. Por un momento, el príncipe estuvo a punto de atacar, pero notó algo extraño… estos soldados no eran como los demás; su mirada estaba vacía, perdida, como si no estuvieran realmente ahí. Arthion maldijo mentalmente; ese maldito rey, ¿se habría atrevido a hacer algo tan cruel?

"Miren; no se ven como los soldados que hemos enfrentado antes. Sus ojos…" dijo, dejando la frase inconclusa. Faeron asintió de inmediato, mientras que Azami lo miró confundida.

"Si, son vacíos… deben ser dragones comunes, controlados por algún hechizo" dijo el dragón rojo. Azami los miró de nuevo, indignada… ¿el rey controlaba a su propia gente?

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó la joven, "No pueden atacarlos, ¿o si?" concluyó, temerosa. Después de todo, si ella fuera Arthion, no podría atacar a su gente así. Pero el príncipe, como de costumbre, no dejaba ver nada en su expresión.

"No tenemos elección… debemos pasar" dijo Alassëa con tristeza, y miró a Arthion. El joven asintió, indiferente.

"Intenten noquearlos, no matarlos" ordenó él con voz firme y seria. Azami, a pesar de su habitual frustración ante su 'carácter', no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración; si algo tenía el dragón negro, era control.

De inmediato, y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, los tres dragones se transformaron y atacaron, dejándola atrás. Como de costumbre, Azami los observó con interés; le fascinaba la forma en que se movían, sincronizados, más ágiles y rápidos que los soldados a pesar de su tamaño… la mayoría cayó al suelo sin siquiera poder defenderse. Desde que habían salido de casa de Aly, Azami había observado ese patrón muchas veces, ya que normalmente permanecía atrás, protegiendo a quien estuviera cerca con la barrera de su medallón. Eso la hacía sentir inútil en ocasiones; el medallón en realidad actuaba solo, así que, ¿Qué utilidad tenía ella?

Mientras observaba la batalla, la joven no pudo evitar notar cierto comportamiento extraño (y constante) en sus tres amigos cuando luchaban: cada ocasión, Faeron parecía 'restringir' a Arthion, atrayendo hacía si mismo parte de los soldados que atacaban al príncipe, como si tratara de evitar que éste luchara con más agresividad. Alassëa, aunque de forma más sutil, hacía lo mismo. Después de verlo tantas veces, Azami comenzó a preguntarse la razón… para ella, Arthion era bastante fuerte, y no necesitaba ese tipo de 'sobreprotección', ¿Se preocupaba Faeron simplemente por la seguridad de su amigo? ¿O había algo más que ella no sabía?

De pronto, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Faeron, Arthion se encontró rodeado de soldados. El príncipe los miró con atención; algunos eran verdaderos soldados –entrenados- pero otros aun eran parte de los que parecían estar poseídos. El dragón sabía que debía atacar pero, a pesar de su control, no podía reunir el valor necesario para herir a su propia gente, dragones que ni siquiera sabían lo que hacían. Sintió aun más odio hacia Morothar por usar a su gente de esa forma solo para mantener el poder… sin saber que hacer, comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

De la nada, uno de los aldeanos se transformó y corrió hacia uno de los soldados, en un intento de abrirle el paso al príncipe. Sin embargo, el soldado era más rápido y fuerte, y golpeó al otro dragón en la cabeza con las alas, tan fuerte que Azami creyó escuchar un tronido… el aldeano cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Arthion rugió de furia, y escuchó a alguien llorar frente a él, cerca de Azami y los demás dragones protegidos por su barrera, y vio a una mujer que miraba con dolor al dragón caído… probablemente su esposo. En ese momento, Arthion hizo algo que se había prometido no hacer nunca: se dejó llevar por su furia y, olvidando las advertencias de Faeron, aumentó su energía.

El suelo bajo sus garras comenzó a temblar, y un aura dorada de energía rodeo al dragón negro. Azami observó, sorprendida; Arthion nunca había usado algo así. Algunos soldados atacaron, y murieron de inmediato al ser atravesados por las ráfagas de energía dorada lanzadas por el príncipe. El resto permaneció inmóvil, como si de pronto reconocieran lo que estaban viendo y supieran que era una batalla perdida. Azami no dejaba de mirar, asustada; era obvio que la energía de Arthion era tan poderosa que podía matarlos a todos fácilmente.

Pero, antes de que el príncipe continuara, Faeron apareció de la nada, se colocó frente a él y noqueó al resto de los soldados. Arthion pareció reaccionar de pronto, y de inmediato detuvo su ataque, transformándose en humano de nuevo. Azami vio que su respiración era algo agitada, como si estuviera asustado… pero él nunca se asustaba, ¿o si?

"Deberías controlarte un poco" dijo Faeron, más serio de lo que nunca había estado.

"Lo se…" respondió Arthion, mirando -con cierta tristeza que no pudo ocultar- los cadáveres frente a él. Su descuido le había costado caro… suspirando, intentó recobrar su habitual actitud indiferente.

"Esta bien… matar o morir, ¿cierto?" dijo Alassëa con tono amable, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Arthion, que no hizo movimiento alguno. La dragona, consciente de los sentimientos con los que el príncipe estaba lidiando, se encaminó hacia Azami.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Aly; Azami saltó un poco, asustada: estaba tan concentrada en la expresión de Arthion que no la había visto acercarse. Además, aun estaba impactada por lo que había visto… y por la sensación de que eso había estado a punto de convertirse en una masacre.

"Debemos irnos" dijo Arthion, recuperado. Sin embargo, Azami notó –entre su tono frío- la tristeza; era como si el dragón hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Él la miró un momento, y luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Parecía deprimido. Azami estiró la mano, como si deseara detenerlo, pero se contuvo y la bajó de nuevo. Faeron, que notó el gesto, se acercó a ella; después de todo, merecía una explicación.

"Su poder es algo… inusual. Extraño y desconocido; incontrolable. Cuando ataca, mata… y él no puede evitarlo o controlarlo por completo" explicó el dragón rojo. Faeron miró a Arthion alejarse, y se sintió mal por él… aun recordaba lo que podía hacer su poder, y lo mucho que le afectaba al príncipe.

El grupo entonces siguió a Arthion. Sin embargo, las palabras de Faeron no habían hecho más que incrementar las dudas de Azami: ¿Qué clase de poder era ése? ¿Por qué solo Arthion lo poseía? Peor aun… si no lo controlaba, ¿significaba eso que podía matarlos incluso a ellos?

Arriba, en el cielo, se acercaba una tormenta.

_**Si!!! El misero Morothar usa a su pueblo como soldados! Argh! Cada dia q pasa lo odio mas. Y se q eso de el Comandante y Arthion sono confuso, es a proposit. Pronto sabran a q se refiere con eso.**_

_**Y finalmente, Arthion demuestra que tipo de poder posee… uno muy peligroso. Sip, Arthion es un tipo de dragon bastante distinto a los demás, y Morothar lo sabe bien. Sus ojos son indicación del poder q controla, por eso lo remarco tanto.**_

_**No, no voy a decir aun que tipo de poder es ese, solo dire que Azami tiene razón: es MORTAL, capaz de destruir todo lo q ataca. Tetrico… al menos Arthion no parece muy contento con su 'don'.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	13. Bajo la lluvia

_**Y sigo con mi racha de actualizacioneeees!!! Jeje, perdón… me emociono yo solita.**_

"Bajo la lluvia"

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Arthion y Azami se hallaban dentro de una pequeña cueva cerca de la aldea, esperando a Alassëa y Faeron. El reciente combate había dejado a varios dragones heridos, así que Aly había pedido al príncipe unas horas para poder ayudarlos; por supuesto, Faeron había insistido en acompañarla.

Después del 'incidente' –Azami se negaba a recordar lo que había sido realmente-, Arthion se mostraba aun más callado de lo normal. El príncipe miraba la pequeña fogata con gesto ausente, recordando a su pesar lo que había sucedido. El dragón aun recordaba con demasiada claridad los rostros de los soldados… y sabía que, al igual con sus previas 'victimas', nunca podría olvidarlos. Hacía mucho que no perdía el control sobre su poder de esa forma y, aunque Faeron había intervenido a tiempo, eso solo lo asustaba mas, por mucho que lo ocultara. Creía que ya estaba bajo control –al menos, lo máximo que podía controlarse- pero la experiencia le había demostrado lo contrario. Una razón más para no sentir: así evitaba algún arranque de furia que le hiciera invocar su poder… y, de nuevo, había fallado. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan difícil bloquear sus emociones? Inconscientemente, giró a ver a Azami, que estaba inusualmente callada y pensativa… Arthion se preguntó si la habría asustado, y se sorprendió al notar que eso le dolía. No deseaba asustarla...

"Oye, ¿estas bien?" le preguntó. Azami levantó la cabeza; era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa en la conversación. Sus intensos ojos brillantes estaban fijos en ella, y la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse –como siempre-.

"Si. Es solo que me siento tan inútil… es decir, solo puedo observar mientras ustedes luchan; te ofrecí mi ayuda, pero hasta ahora no he hecho nada. ¿Para que estoy aquí si no…?"

"Me alegra que estés aquí" dijo Arthion, interrumpiéndola. Azami lo miró, asombrada ante sus palabras, y vio que su atractivo rostro se teñía de rojo al notar sus propias palabras. El príncipe había hablado sin pensar. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada al respecto –seguramente, estaba tan sonrojada como él-.

"Me salvaste… si no fuera por ti, el comandante me habría matado antes de que Faeron llegara. Además, siempre has sido amable conmigo… incluso cuando yo no lo fui" continuó él. Por primera vez, se había deshecho de su máscara de frialdad para serle sincero; una parte de él se arrepentía, pero la otra parecía decir que no importaba. Azami rió.

"Bueno, debo admitir que al principio no me caías nada bien, pero ahora te conozco mejor. Me di cuenta de que tu también eres amable y bueno… aun cuando no lo demuestres muy a menudo" dijo ella, sonriendo.

Sin notarlo, ambos se habían acercado el uno a la otra, sus rostros tan cerca… cuando, de pronto, se escuchó un extraño sonido. Azami se asustó y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, abrazó a Arthion; el príncipe –inconscientemente- la rodeó con los brazos. De entre las rocas surgió un pequeño ratón (el origen del sonido) que, asustado al detectar al dragón, corrió hacía la oscuridad de la cueva.

A pesar de descubrir lo que había pasado, Azami no se movió de su lugar. Podía sentir –con asombrosa claridad- los fuertes brazos de Arthion alrededor de su cuerpo; se sentía tan frágil, pues sabía que él podía romperle los huesos fácilmente sin esfuerzo alguno con solo desearlo… pero en vez de eso, la tocaba con suavidad y gentileza, haciéndola sentir segura. Recargada sobre su pecho, podía sentir la suave respiración del joven, y el constante ritmo de su corazón la tranquilizaba.

El príncipe, muy a su pesar, estaba en la misma situación. Se sentía extraño, deseando soltarla y a la vez seguir como estaba; podía sentir el frágil cuerpo humano de Azami entre sus brazos… su calor era extrañamente reconfortante, y sus sentidos –más agudos que los humanos- se llenaron de su aroma, de la suavidad de su piel, de sus suaves cabellos rojos.

Azami repentinamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo: sus intensos y hermosos ojos naranja (con esas extrañas pupilas doradas y ese inusual brillo), su largo cabello negro, su piel blanca y pálida como porcelana. Por primera vez, lo vio como lo que realmente era: una criatura sobrenatural, un ser diferente a ella… pero, a la vez, se sintió más unida a él, como si aquellos detalles no importaran. Por otro lado, el príncipe la miraba, fascinado por sus ojos marrones, llenos de vida y energía, y su rostro cálido y sincero; se sorprendió pensando que era hermosa… incluso si era humana, incluso si no era exactamente deslumbrante, aun así en ese momento le pareció hermosa.

Por un momento permanecieron así, observándose mientras intentaban definir lo que sentían, hasta que una voz los distrajo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes dos no desperdician el tiempo!" dijo Faeron con expresión divertida. Arthion y Azami, repentinamente conscientes de lo que hacían, se separaron con rapidez. Faeron se echó a reír, hasta que Alassëa lo golpeó con suavidad en el brazo.

"¡Basta, Faeron! A veces eres tan malo…" dijo ella, pero el dragón rojo pudo ver que sonreía también.

"Hum… me alegra que hayan regresado. Deberíamos descansar un momento y continuaremos mañana" dijo Arthion sin mirarlos, y se dirigió hacia la oscuridad de la cueva. Azami ni siquiera intentó decir algo e hizo lo mismo. Alassëa miró a Faeron, sintiendo un poco de envidia de Azami, pero él simplemente entró en la cueva y se dispuso a dormir.

'_De verdad, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado?_' pensó la dragona, y lo siguió.

Azami se preparaba para dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado –y lo que casi había pasado-, jamás se había sentido así. ¿Era posible? ¿Podía ella enamorarse de él, un dragón? Sin embargo, se sorprendió aun más al analizar el suceso; por un momento, pareció como si el príncipe correspondiera sus sentimientos. Se preguntó si era posible; después de todo, eran diferentes… ¿podían un dragón y un humano estar juntos? Para ella, había varios impedimentos obvios, comenzando por la edad (¡Él tenía 160 años, por todos los cielos!) y, seguramente, viviría más que ella. La joven evitó pensar en otras posibles dificultades, menos sencillas y más penosas tan solo de pensarlas. Pero no podía olvidar la sensación de los brazos de Arthion alrededor suyo… finalmente, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio Real, el Comandante caminaba por uno de los jardines, listo para irse. Estaba emocionado; había recibido su nueva misión, una que finalmente le permitiría llevar a cabo su venganza.

"Veamos como lidias con el pasado, Faeron" se dijo, "Y veamos si el príncipe aun confía en ti después de esto" concluyó, y sonrió.

_**Esto definitivamente HUELE a romance!!! Los dos juntitos, abrazados, cerca uno de la otra… y Faeron tenia q interrumpir. Argh! En fin, como ven esos dos ya no se son tan indiferentes, y cada vez les cuesta mas NO demostrarlo. Aunque no me extraña, tomando en cuenta sus caracteres y q son de diferente especie… como resultara eso?**_

_**Y mwajajaja! El comandante tiene ciertos asuntillos pendientes con Faeron; sip, hay mas ahí de lo q parece. Ya verán.**_

_**Y si, se q no están precisamente BAJO la lluvia, pero me gusto como sonaba asi *sonrisa culpable***_

_**Saludos!**_


	14. Viejas deudas

"Viejas deudas"

El grupo estaba volando de nuevo. Desde el 'incidente' en la cueva, ni Arthion ni Azami habían dicho mucho… parecía que ambos estaban dispuestos a fingir que nada había pasado, pero Faeron sabía que no era así. Había visto la forma en que se miraban; ¿Por qué no decían simplemente lo que sentían y ya? El dragón rojo entonces miró a Alassëa y suspiró… después de todo, él no era el dragón adecuado para criticarlos.

Azami miró el bosque debajo de ellos, y sintió que algo iba mal: todo parecía demasiado quieto, y una extraña niebla roja cubría el suelo.

"¿En donde estamos?" preguntó.

"Estamos en el bosque de la capital, donde vive el rey" dijo Arthion; Azami notó el profundo odio del príncipe al pronunciar la palabra. El dragón negro movió la cabeza, apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser un grupo de torres. "¿Ves ese castillo? Es el Palacio Real… yo solía vivir ahí" añadió el príncipe.

"Pero el bosque… ¿siempre es así?" preguntó Azami, preocupada. Arthion gruñó.

"No. Esto debe ser obra de Morothar… per no sé exactamente con qué propósito" respondió Arthion, y miró con preocupación hacia el castillo.

"No te preocupes, Arthion. Ella es fuerte e inteligente; estará bien. Además, Morothar no puede hacerle daño antes de saber como usar el medallón" dijo Alassëa, adivinando la preocupación del príncipe.

"Bueno, pues yo también quisiera saberlo" dijo Azami, frustrada. Su medallón continuaba actuando por voluntad propia, y la joven seguía sin saber exactamente porque. De pronto, notó algo en la frase de Alassëa. "Un momento… ¿Quién es esa mujer de la que hablan?" preguntó, repentinamente… ¿celosa? Faeron rió.

"La reina Bellethiel… la madre de Arthion" dijo Faeron, divertido ante el tono en la voz de la joven. Después de todo, no estaba equivocado…

"Oh… lo siento" dijo Azami, sonrojándose. La joven se preguntaba porque había reaccionado así; no estaba celosa, ¿o si? En ese momento, una figura apareció frente a ellos: un enorme dragón de color verde oscuro. Cuando Arthion lo vio, Azami sintió la furia en el dragón negro, y lo oyó rugir.

"¡Locien!" gritó Arthion. El dragón verde lo miró con desdén y huyó, volando hacia el castillo. El grupo descendió con rapidez y, cuando Azami estuvo segura en el suelo, el príncipe echó a volar tras el otro dragón.

"¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!" gritó Azami; Arthion giró en el aire para verla.

"Es mi oportunidad… Locien es la mano derecha del rey; si lo derroto tendremos ventaja. Estarás a salvo aquí. Volveré pronto" dijo él, y voló con tal rapidez que pronto estuvo fuera de vista.

Azami, molesta, regresó con Faeron y Alassëa, y toda su furia se desvaneció; ninguno se había transformado en humano… algo no estaba bien. Faeron gruñó –parecía asustado- y se colocó frente a ella y Aly. En ese momento, un dragón gris surgió de entre los árboles.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte, Faeron" dijo el comandante, sonriendo. Faeron volvió a gruñir.

"¿Listo para correr de nuevo, Mael?" respondió el dragón rojo con tono despectivo. Mael pareció divertido.

"Oh, ¿Es así como recibes a un viejo amigo?" preguntó, burlón. Aquello pareció molestar a Faeron.

"Tu no eres amigo mío" respondió él con rapidez. Quizás, pensó Azami, con demasiada rapidez. Era evidente que se conocían.

"¿De verdad? Te olvidas que trabajamos juntos hace 100 años; fui yo quien te enseñó como entrar al palacio, ¿no es así? Deberías agradecerme; después de todo, sin mi ayuda no lo habrías conocido, y por supuesto no tendrías la posición que tienes ahora" dijo Mael; luego, se puso serio y continuó con un tono más sombrío. "Teníamos un trato, y tu lo rompiste. ¿Recuerdas lo que se supone debías hacer en el palacio? ¿Lo que debías robar?" preguntó Mael. Faeron, involuntariamente, miró el medallón de Azami.

"Tu…" dijo el dragón, pero Mael no pareció asustarse ante la amenaza en su voz.

"Me traicionaste, Faeron. Es hora de arreglar cuentas. ¿Qué diría tu querido amigo el príncipe si supiera que planeabas robarle?" dijo Mael, sonriendo.

"¡Cállate! Yo no te traicioné… simplemente descubrí que podía elegir mejor" dijo Faeron, furioso. Mael lo miró, divertido.

"Me gustaría ver el rostro de Arthion cuando sepa la verdad; desgraciadamente, tu nunca podrás verlo" dijo Mael, y atacó a Faeron.

Ambos dragones lucharon ferozmente, atacándose con sus garras y colmillos. Faeron demostró ser más fuerte que Mael y lo lanzó al suelo con un golpe de sus garras. El dragón gris extendió las alas y comenzó a aletear con fuerza; cada vez que lo hacía, frente a él se formaba un pequeño remolino de viento que avanzaba hacia Faeron. El dragón rojo evadió con rapidez la mayoría de ellos, pero Mael era astuto; se movió con increíble rapidez hacia un lado de Faeron y creó un remolino más, que avanzó directamente hacia su costado. El dragón rojo consiguió evadirlo, pero la ráfaga pasó tan cerca de él que le dejó el costado cubierto de cortes. Faeron rugió de dolor, y atacó a Mael, sujetándole el cuello con su hocico mientras lo golpeaba con las garras.

"¿Por qué no vuela?" preguntó Azami, preocupada.

"El viento es el elemento de Mael… si lo hace, le dará ventaja" explicó Alassëa, que miraba atentamente la batalla. A pesar de que sabía que Faeron no admitiría ayuda, más de una vez había tenido que contener el impulso de ayudarlo.

Faeron empujó a Mael con las patas traseras y observó a su oponente: a pesar de los ataques de Mael, el dragón gris estaba herido gravemente, gracias a las garras de Faeron. El dragón rojo entonces se detuvo, rugió y saltó para luego lanzar una gran bola de fuego hacia Mael. El dragón gris la esquivo pero, para su sorpresa, el fuego giró en el aire como si lo siguiera, para luego rodearlo con un aro de llamas. Mael miró con furia a Faeron, que permanecía de pie, observando.

"Nunca podrás derrotarme, Mael. Sabes bien que ahora soy más fuerte que tu" dijo Faeron, y rugió de nuevo. Las llamas, como si escucharan una orden, se elevaron en cuatro columnas y cayeron sobre el comandante, que rugió de dolor. El impacto causó una pequeña explosión.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Arthion escuchó la explosión y volteó para verla, reconociendo el ataque final de Faeron; eso no le gustó, ¿Por qué estaba atacando Faeron? El príncipe volteó después hacia el dragón verde, que se había detenido también: la figura se desvaneció en el aire… una ilusión. El dragón negro rugió de furia ante el engaño, pero después se detuvo al escuchar un grito de dolor… reconocía la voz. Furioso, Arthion dio media vuelta y voló rápidamente de regreso.

_**Como soy cruel con mis pobres dragones.**_

_**Como leyeron: Faeron y Mael no solo se conocen, sino q fueron 'compañeros' por decirlo asi. Y si, la entrada de Faeron al palacio no era tan inocente como parecía, pero no culpen al pobre dragon: hay otra historia, q espero subir también, en la q explico bien esa parte (verán q Faeron no tiene culpa de nada en realidad).**_

_**Ahhh! No les encanta el descaro de Azami y Arthion? actuar como si nada… miedosos! Jaja! Lo peor es q a Azami la traicionan los celos (aunq diga q no).**_

_**Lo deje en suspenso! Lo se, pero no sufran q actualizare pronto, ok?**_

_**Cuidense!**_


	15. La Ciudad

_**El inicio de este cap es poco antes de donde se quedo el pasado… digamos q es lo q paso mientras se describía lo de Arthion y la ilusión. Nomas para q no se confundan, jeje.**_

"La ciudad"

Azami se encontraba debajo de las alas azules de Alassëa. La revelación de Mael la había dejado sorprendida… tanto que no había reaccionado a tiempo, por lo que Aly había tenido que protegerla –ya que, como había sucedido antes, el medallón no hizo nada-. La joven estaba confundida; Faeron había demostrado ser un amigo leal y sincero, y parecía que Arthion confiaba en él… y ahora, Mael había implicado que la forma en que Faeron había conocido al príncipe no era del todo honesta. ¿Iba a robarle algo? ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había traicionado la confianza de Arthion? Azami no sabía que pensar, hasta que vio el rostro de dragón de Alassëa: la dragona estaba tranquila, como si la noticia no fuera novedad para ella. Si ella podía seguir confiando en Faeron, Azami también.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Alassëa retiró sus alas, y ambas mujeres vieron a Faeron de pie frente a Mael, que se encontraba en el suelo, cubierto de quemaduras y –aparentemente- derrotado. El dragón rojo parecía triste, algo que Azami nunca había visto en él…

De pronto, Mael se levantó con rapidez, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, y atacó con sus garras a Faeron, apuntando a su corazón. El dragón rojo reaccionó a tiempo para desviar las garras de Mael con una de sus patas delanteras, mientras que con la otra atravesó el pecho y el corazón de Mael. Lo último que vio Mael fue a Faeron, parado sobre sus patas traseras y gruñendo… y sus garras grises, clavadas en el hombro del dragón rojo.

Cuando Mael dejó de moverse, Faeron retrocedió para extraer las garras y se transformó en humano. Se tambaleó un poco al sentir el intenso dolor de la herida. Alassëa se transformó también, y Azami pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro; la joven de cabello azul corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Faeron, que intentaba detener la hemorragia con la mano. Azami estaba a punto de ayudarlos cuando escuchó un furioso rugido… Arthion había regresado.

* * *

Una hora después, el grupo estaba acampando en el bosque, cerca de los muros de la ciudad. Alassëa estaba cuidando de Faeron que, debido a la insistencia de la joven, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Azami observó como la joven vendaba la herida con firmeza, mientras miraba al dragón con ternura.

Arthion y Azami estaban sentados (de nuevo) frente a la fogata; la joven podía ver claramente la culpa y la furia en el rostro del príncipe… que, aparentemente, se había olvidado por completo de fingir frialdad. De nuevo, sintió el impulso de tocarlo, pero no sabía como tomaría el gesto. Con su carácter, probablemente solo lo molestaría… Arthion gruñó levemente.

"Debí haber sabido que era un truco…" dijo él, frustrado y molesto. Azami notó que él apretaba los puños; estaba más molesto de lo que creía.

"Bueno, todos cometemos errores, ¿no?" dijo ella con tono alegre, intentando animarlo un poco.

"Si, pero los míos tienden a arriesgar la vida de los demás" respondió él, molesto, sin apartar la mirada del fuego. Azami notó que el color de sus ojos era casi idéntico a las llamas.

"Ya basta. No fue tu culpa" lo regañó ella. No tenía caso que se molestara tanto por algo así.

"Azami tiene razón" dijo Faeron, que había despertado y se sentó junto a ellos. Arthion lo miró, como diciéndole que no era un buen momento para que intentara animarlo, pero el joven lo ignoró. "Estratégicamente, el derrotar a Locien hubiera sido un duro golpe para el rey, no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad, sin importar el riesgo. Probablemente seas el único que puede deshacerse de ese tonto… además, sabes bien que yo puedo defenderme solo" añadió Faeron, extrañamente serio. Arthion miró fijamente a su amigo, evaluando su condición.

"Quizás… supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el príncipe. Faeron se encogió de hombros, e hizo un leve gesto cuando el movimiento le recordó la herida.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me ha ido peor –Mucho peor- y lo sabes" respondió Faeron, sonriendo, pero de inmediato se puso serio de nuevo. "¿Te… contaron sobre… mi conversación con Mael?" preguntó el joven pelirrojo, algo atemorizado ante la posible respuesta.

"Si. Me lo dijeron" dijo Arthion con tono despreocupado, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia. Aquello confundió a Faeron. El dragón rojo miró al suelo, avergonzado, pero Arthion rió débilmente. "¿De verdad piensas que no lo sabía?" preguntó. Faeron lo miró sorprendido.

"Entonces, tu…" dijo, indeciso. Si sabía que había estado a punto de robarle, ¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada? El príncipe pareció divertido ante su reacción.

"Faeron… conociste a mi padre… ¿de verdad crees que no investigaría al nuevo amigo de su consentido hijo único? Además, no soy tan tonto; tiempo después, solo tuve que preguntarle a la persona indicada" dijo Arthion, mirando a Alassëa. Por supuesto, Faeron se lo había contado a ella… el dragón no pudo evitar reírse de eso; la idea de Aly y Arthion hablando a sus espaldas era demasiado extraña.

"Te estimo mucho… fuiste –y sigues siendo- mi mejor amigo. No tenía caso destruir una amistad tan larga por algo que paso hace tanto, y que ni siquiera hiciste" dijo el príncipe.

"¿Sabes que? No lo pareces, pero de verdad eres un buen amigo" dijo Faeron con burla, intentando volver a su actitud normal. Arthion sonrió.

"No tan bueno como tu… además, no todos los días conoces a alguien que comparte tus extrañas ideas de diversión" dijo el joven, sin dejar de sonreír. Faeron se echó a reír, mientras Azami los miraba con curiosidad: era obvio que se acordaban de alguna travesura.

"¿Saben? Aly tiene razón… ustedes dos solo causan problemas" dijo Azami, sonriendo. Era la primera vez que veía a Arthion actuar de forma tan cálida… y no podía evitar alegrarse por ello. Parecía que el príncipe no estaba del todo perdido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaban listos para continuar. Se encontraban ocultos detrás de algunos arbustos, observando la muralla.

"Bueno, llegamos a la parte difícil: entrar en la ciudad. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo de día?" preguntó Faeron, observando el cielo. A pesar de que la extraña neblina impedía el paso del sol, aun había bastante luz como para que los vieran.

"Si. Estoy seguro que él sabe que estamos cerca; la vigilancia será más fuerte de noche" respondió Arthion. Si conocía a Morothar –y así era- el dragón se confiaría lo suficiente como para dudar que alguien se atreviera a entrar de día.

"¿Estas seguro de que puedes ir, Faeron? Ni siquiera llevas las vendas…" preguntó Azami, que había visto que el dragón se las había quitado esta mañana. Faeron le sonrió.

"Claro. Como dijo Arthion, nosotros sanamos con más rapidez que tu" dijo él, y movió el brazo para probar el punto. Azami vio que Alassëa lo miraba, molesta. Era obvio que a la dragona no le gustaba la idea, por muy rápido que se hubiera curado Faeron.

Como Arthion conocía los pasajes secretos en la ciudad, la entrada no resultó tan difícil como Azami pensaba. Había algunos soldados, pero el príncipe los guió por entre los árboles para impedir que los vieran… después, se acercó lentamente hacía una parte de la muralla, rozándola levemente con las manos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño botón que activaba una pequeña puerta, por la que solía escabullirse cuando era niño. Hizo una señal, y el resto del grupo la atravesó con rapidez para evitar que alguien los viera.

Ahora estaban dentro de la ciudad.

_**Paren la prensa señores!!! Si, Arthion estaba RIENDOSE con Faeron… Mon Dieu! Parece q cada dia se relaja mas.**_

_**Y si, el príncipe estaba enterado de todo el asunto… seria MUY raro q no lo estuviera, tomando en cuenta q, aunq sea por seguridad, en el castillo seguramente investigaron a Faeron (jeje). Ven? Arthion tiene sus momentos calidos… ahora nada mas falta q se decida con Azami (risa malévola).**_

_**Y llegamos a lo feo del asunto… mas o menos. A partir de aquí, vamos a saber muchas cosas sobre todo. Creanme, la entrada a la ciudad es el inicio del fin (para quien? Sabe…)**_

_**Saludos!**_


	16. Un secreto descubierto

"Un secreto descubierto"

Al entrar en la ciudad, la imagen frente a ellos los dejó sin habla.

La extraña niebla roja que cubría el bosque era aun más intensa dentro de la ciudad. Todo era tan diferente a como Arthion lo recordaba; las calles, antes llenas de gente y sonidos, estaban ahora vacías… incluso pudo detectar –con furia- algunos cuerpos aquí y allá, las víctimas ocasionales de algún terrible hechizo. Pero, ¿Qué podía causar…? De pronto, el príncipe comprendió lo que estaban viendo y, jalando a Azami del brazo, hizo una señal a sus dos amigos. Rápidamente, buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse… el dragón sabía que debían hacerlo rápido, antes de que la niebla comenzara a afectarlos. Entonces, se abrió una puerta, y un hombre rubio les señaló que entraran en su casa; el grupo accedió de inmediato.

Una vez adentro, el hombre miró con detenimiento al grupo de amigos, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocerlos.

"¡Su Alteza! No creí que de verdad estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad… err, lo siento, mi nombre es Merthion" dijo el dragón, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Era obvio que se avergonzaba de haberse dejado llevar por la emoción. Arthion le hizo una leve señal para que se levantara.

"Pues si, aquí estoy. Lamento ser tan rudo pero, ¿Podría decirnos exactamente que sucedió aquí?" preguntó el príncipe, con su natural educación. Azami siempre se sorprendía por ello; a pesar de que el príncipe era él, siempre trataba a sus súbditos con excesiva amabilidad y cortesía… algo que a ella le parecía bien.

"El rey, su Alteza. Él provocó esto, o eso creemos todos. La niebla apareció hace algunas semanas, y afectó a la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad; parecían poseídos, y desde entonces obedecen al rey ciegamente y atacan a cualquiera que permanezca fuera mucho tiempo… desde entonces, nos es difícil salir a conseguir provisiones" explicó Merthion con tono triste. "Sin embargo, parece estar buscando algo importante, porque ese tal Locien nos ha ordenado que le informemos de cualquier visitante en la ciudad" concluyó el dragón.

"Bueno… juzgando por los soldados que hemos encontrado, y por tu historia, debe ser un Lenya" dijo Alassëa. Arthion asintió.

"¿Lenya?" preguntó Azami.

"Si, un hechizo muy poderoso… le permite controlar a todos los dragones de esta área; entre más se expongan a la niebla, más riesgo corren de ser controlados" explicó Arthion.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" preguntó la joven. Para ella la simple idea de algo así resultaba imposible.

"Como has visto, cada dragón tiene un elemento que rige su vida… y existen ciertos cristales capaces de controlar dichos elementos. Si se sabe como hacerlo, se pueden conectar los cristales con los dragones y así controlarlos… la niebla roja es lo que esparce el dominio de los cristales" explicó el dragón.

"Entonces, esta buscando…" empezó Azami, pero fue interrumpida.

"Debo confesar, su Alteza, que creo que será imposible para usted encontrar primero lo que el rey lleva buscando durante semanas. No podrá detenerlo" dijo Merthion, preocupado. Arthion lo miró indiferente, e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

"Eso no es un problema. Ya sabemos qué y dónde esta lo que el rey busca… de hecho, lo tenemos en nuestro poder" dijo el príncipe.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Azami, sin comprender. La joven no recordaba haber encontrado nada importante. Arthion la miró y, a pesar de su actuación, la joven vio cierta aprensión en sus ojos.

"Si, Azami. Lo que está buscando cuelga de tu cuello" dijo Faeron. Azami, al comprenderlo, lo miró con asombro… ¿Morothar buscaba su medallón?

"Porque no descansan aquí un momento. Estoy seguro que deben estar cansados, y para mi sería un honor alojarlos en mi casa" ofreció Merthion. Para sorpresa de Azami, el príncipe asintió.

"Nos sentiremos agradecidos" dijo Arthion.

Como solo había una cama disponible, los jóvenes ofrecieron gentilmente dormir en otra parte, mientras que Azami y Aly podrían compartirla. Faeron ya estaba dormido en uno de los sillones, y Alassëa ya había entrado en la habitación, asi que el príncipe y Azami se quedaron solos. La joven estaba molesta… sin siquiera mirar a Arthion, se levantó para irse a dormir, pero el dragón la detuvo y le pidió hablar con ella. Ahora, los dos estaban sentados frente a frente en el pequeño comedor.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" preguntó ella con frialdad. Desde el comentario de Arthion sobre su medallón, tenía sospechas: el príncipe parecía saber más del medallón de lo que aparentaba y, considerando su usual talento para fingir, la joven se sentía desconfiada. Arthion, por su parte, se sintió extrañamente herido por el tono de su voz.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, y pretendo explicártelo ahora. Ese día en la cafetería… no fue coincidencia que yo estuviera ahí" dijo él. Al ver que ella no decía nada, continuó: "Esos dos años que yo 'viví' en Sunao, lo hice porque sabía que tu tenías el medallón, y estaba intentando protegerlo. Después, tuve miedo de decirlo… nunca esperé que me ayudaras, pero ahora aprecio mucho tu compañía y tu amistad. No deseaba hacerte enfadar" concluyó.

Azami no supo qué decir ante eso; se sentía molesta con él por ocultarle algo así pero, ¿no había sido ella misma la causante de todo? Había aceptado ayudarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, y había hablado con él a pesar de sus advertencias. Por otra parte, jamás lo había escuchado decir que tenía miedo… él nunca mostraba algo así.

"Cuando Locien destruyó tu casa, no sabía que el medallón estaba ahí… solo intentaba 'castigarme'. Sin embargo, el Comandante vio tu barrera e informó a Morothar, que supo de inmediato qué la causaba. Cuando volé tras la ilusión de Locien, no quise que me acompañaras porque él podría haberte capturado… ese último ataque fue hecho para atraparte a ti, pero Faeron lo detuvo; Están tratando de separarnos" dijo Arthion, serio como siempre.

"¿Entonces…?" preguntó Azami.

"Veras, cuando me vi forzado a huir, mi madre me habló sobre el medallón y lo importante que era mantenerlo escondido de Morothar. Pero ella nunca explicó nada más sobre ello, asi que no creas que te he ocultado algo importante. ¿Podrías perdonarme? De verdad lo lamento, y quiero que comprendas que te considero una buena amiga… no deseo perderte" dijo Arthion… un momento, ¿de verdad había dicho eso en voz alta? Maldijo mentalmente; no debió haber dicho eso.

Azami lo pensó por un momento: él tenía razón en algo. Aunque seguía molesta, debía admitir que su actitud era comprensible… si apenas la conocía, ¿Cómo iba a decirle algo así? Además, el saber o no saber la verdad no había influido en nada. Sus motivos para haber estado ahí ese día no tenían relación con los hechos: ella misma había decidido acompañarlo a ciegas, no podía quejarse si ella misma no había decidido investigar más. Además… había escuchado su última frase, y no pudo evitar sentirse halagada.

"Bueno, admito que estoy muy molesta, Arthion. Pero supongo que entiendo tu posición… al menos ya decidiste decírmelo" dijo ella, y se levantó. Se sorprendió al ver que él no hacia intento de seguirla. Antes de entrar en la habitación, giró para verlo. "¿Y sabes? A pesar de que ahora mismo probablemente quiera matarte… también te considero un buen amigo" dijo la joven, "Y tampoco quisiera perderte" murmuró para si misma, y entró en la habitación.

Arthion, a su pesar, sonrió; después de todo, sus orejas puntiagudas eran mucho más sensibles que las humanas.

_**Como leyeron: Arthion estaba VIGILANDO a Azami, cuidando el medallón, asi q aquel supuesto encuentro tan casual no lo fue. En fin…**_

_**Y ahora saben como hace Morothar (aka: el misero villano) para controlar a su propia gente. Argh! Cada dia q pasa lo odio mas!!! Y sobre el nombre del hechizo –Lenya- lo invente, asi q no significa nada.**_

_**Cada vez les cuesta mas trabajo a esos dos callarse lo q empiezan a sentir, jeje. Sip, Arthion dijo en voz alta algo q ni cuenta se dio hasta q ya era tarde, y el asunto es q Azami lo repitio… esto definitivamente HUELE a romance!!!! Decídanse ya!!!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	17. Locien

"Locien"

Eran apenas las 6 am cuando Arthion, súbitamente, despertó. Por un momento, el joven se sintió irritado… no sabía que era exactamente lo que lo había despertado pero, fuera quien fuera, debía saber que despertar a un príncipe dragón no era muy sensato. Pero, cuando despertó por completo, se percató que el origen de la molestia era una extraña sensación, como si una energía desconocida lo llamara. Se levantó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, y miró la figura de Faeron durmiendo en el sillón, y luego hacía la puerta de la recámara donde dormían sus compañeras. Suspiró, molesto: todos estaban dormidos… él mismo aun se sentía algo cansado, pero no podía evitar preocuparse ante lo que había sentido; aquello no era normal.

Decidió poner más atención, lo que solo incrementó su aprensión. Ahora que estaba totalmente despierto, podía sentir la energía con mayor exactitud… la conocía. Decidido, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el parque, de donde sabía provenía la energía.

Azami escuchó que la puerta se abría, y salió de su habitación para ver que sucedía. Vio que Arthion salía de la casa… mientras Faeron seguía dormido. Eso era extraño; desde que los conocía, el príncipe y Faeron casi nunca se separaban, como si el dragón rojo fuera una especie de guardaespaldas. Preocupada, decidió seguirlo.

Después de un rato, llegaron a un pequeño parque que parecía estar al centro de la ciudad. En otros tiempos, debió haber sido hermoso, con grandes árboles, exuberante vegetación y agua fluyendo de la fuente… pero ahora, la niebla roja había marchitado las flores, y la fuente ya no funcionaba (probablemente por falta de mantenimiento). Súbitamente, Azami vio que Arthion se ponía tenso, y que volteaba con rapidez.

"Por amor a todo lo existente, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó él, molesto. La idea de salir en silencio era precisamente para evitar que lo siguieran, ¿cierto? Esta chica si que era testaruda.

"¡Te vi salir y me sentí preocupada! Quería saber que pasaba" contestó Azami, algo molesta ante el tono del dragón; después de todo, solo había salido por él. Arthion suspiró, exasperado.

"¿Cómo puedo protegerte cuando insistes en hacer este tipo de cosas?" preguntó él. Azami lo miró, molesta.

"¡No te atrevas a regañarme, príncipe! ¡Eres TÚ quien siempre está en problemas! Si no fuera por mi ayuda ni siquiera…" comenzó a discutir, pero el joven le hizo una señal para que callara, algo que ella hizo: Arthion parecía repentinamente tenso. El dragón caminó hacia la fuente y olisqueó el aire. En ese momento, una figura con cabello verde salió de la nada hacia Azami: Locien.

Todo sucedió tan rápido… la joven ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su medallón no hizo movimiento alguno. Pero, cuando Locien estaba a punto de tocarla, Arthion se le acercó por la izquierda y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Locien cayó varios metros lejos de ella, pero se levantó de inmediato, sonriendo mientras se tocaba la mejilla. Arthion, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia él, pero esta vez Locien estaba preparado: esquivó los golpes del príncipe y lanzó una patada contra su pecho; esta vez fue Arthion quien cayó varios metros atrás. Sin embargo, el príncipe consiguió caer de pie, y corrió de nuevo hacía Locien, que hizo lo mismo. Ambos dragones se encontraron en el centro; Arthion sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de Locien, que había estirado los brazos para sujetar su cuello… ambos dragones se movían levemente, tratando de superar la fuerza de su rival.

Azami los miró, asombrada. Parecían inmóviles, pero hasta ella podía ver la fuerza que ejercían ambos en las piernas y los brazos mientras intentaban ganar terreno… y notó también que Arthion llevaba la ventaja, pues había comenzado a empujar hacia atrás los brazos de Locien. El dragón verde lo notó también, y con asombrosa velocidad echó hacia atrás la cabeza e hizo chocar su frente con la del príncipe. Esto dejó confundido a Arthion: la fuerza del golpe lo había desorientado, y la herida causada por Locien dejaba correr un hilillo de sangre que le obstruía la visión. Locien uso la ventaja y se soltó de las manos del príncipe… después colocó una mano frente a él, y lanzó una descarga de energía. Arthion se cubrió con los brazos, pero el impacto lo lanzó varios metros atrás.

"Estoy cansado de esto… ¿Por qué no empezamos una batalla de verdad?"dijo Locien con desdén, y se transformó.

"Vas a lamentarlo, Locien" dijo Arthion, e hizo lo mismo. El dragón negro rugió desafiante al verde, que solo gruñó divertido.

"PRÍNCIPE Locien, si no te molesta…" dijo Locien. El príncipe rugió, furioso; Azami casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro… y se sintió furiosa.

"¿Príncipe? ¿Tu? ¡Necesitas mucho más para merecer el título!" le gritó. Locien la miró, con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira.

"¡Silencio, humana insolente! ¿Tu que sabes?" dijo él. Arthion aprovechó la distracción para extender sus alas, y de inmediato se elevó en el aire. Locien lo siguió de inmediato.

Azami solo podía observar el duelo desde el suelo. Los vio volar en círculos y luego atacarse con rapidez; se golpeaban con sus garras, atravesando sus escamas e hiriendo la piel… o, en ocasiones, se acercaban lo suficiente como para morderse, principalmente en el cuello. La joven perdió la cuenta de las veces en que el príncipe había sujetado con el hocico el cuello de Locien, o las veces en que éste había mordido a Arthion; solo podía escuchar el rugir de ambos dragones, sin saber exactamente si era de dolor o de victoria… Azami incluso vio varios destellos de luz, una clara indicación de que ambos intentaban usar su energía contra el otro… para ella, ambos parecían iguales en poder pero, de pronto, algo cambió.

Locien mordió de nuevo el cuello de Arthion, que rugió de furia, pero esta vez no lo soltó. El dragón verde sujeto al príncipe con sus garras delanteras y, con asombrosa fuerza, movió la cola y golpeó las alas del dragón negro. Arthion no dejaba de moverse, intentado escapar, pero Locien entonces empujó al dragón con sus patas traseras, lanzando al príncipe hacia el suelo, varios metros debajo. El dragón negro cayó sobre la fuente, que se hizo pedazos con el impacto… Azami se cubrió con los brazos, que terminaron llenos de cortes causados por los escombros. Para alivio de la joven, Arthion se levantó de inmediato, aparentemente sin daño, y voló de nuevo.

El dragón negro podía sentir claramente el lugar donde la cola de Locien había golpeado… cada vez que movía las alas, podía sentir el dolor… pero lo ignoraba. Había tenido más de un siglo de práctica para aprender a bloquear su mente al dolor. Arthion se detuvo a medio camino entre Locien y el suelo, y esta vez lanzó un chorro de fuego de su boca. El dragón verde contestó de la misma forma.

Ambas ráfagas de fuego chocaron en el aire pero, para sorpresa de Locien, la del príncipe era extrañamente más fuerte que la suya. El dragón verde no pudo mantener el equilibrio de fuerza y el chorro de fuego supero al suyo, impactando directamente en su cuerpo. Esta vez, fue Locien quien cayó al suelo. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Arthion plegó las alas y descendió a toda velocidad, con sus garras extendidas al frente, listo para atravesar a Locien.

_**Lo deje en suspensooo!!! Mwajajaja! Sip, soy cruel…**_

_**Ese misero Locien, se da a odiar casi tanto como su superior (Morothar). Argh! Y el muy descarado se atreve a llamarse Principe?! No me extraña q Azami le haya gritado, yo lo habría hecho.**_

_**Como ven esos dos primero lucharon como humanos… eso costo trabajo escribirlo, no se porq. Espero no suene tan mal. A partir de aquí, las cosas se complican, asi q vayan sacando los tés para los nervios, jeje.**_

_**Dale, Arthion!!! (no pude evitarlo…)**_

_**Ah, si, y me faltaba dar el significado del nombre de este dragon verde con complejo de superioridad. Locien significa simplemente "Dragón" (q original… y si, eso fue sarcasmo, Locien!).**_

_**Saludos!**_


	18. Separacion

"Separación"

Arthion cayó sobre su objetivo con fuerza sorprendente… Locien rugió de dolor. Entonces el príncipe saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó a unos metros de distancia del dragón verde, gruñendo suavemente. El joven vio con desagrado la sangre en sus garras; por mucho que odiara a Locien, no le agradaba ser tan cruel, pero era necesario. El dragón verde se levantó con dificultad, seriamente herido.

"Aun no has vencido" dijo Locien, esta vez sin su usual arrogancia. Sabía perfectamente lo que Arthion podía hacer… si no lo mataba ahora, era seguro que perdería. Rápidamente, lanzó una bola de fuego hacía el rostro del príncipe; Arthion logró esquivarlo, pero el destello le bloqueó la vista unos segundos.

Locien aprovechó la oportunidad y se apoyó en sus patas traseras. Sus ojos y sus garras delanteras, que él había levantado, comenzaron a brillar. Arthion se percató del movimiento una vez que recuperó la visión y corrió hacia Locien, pero era demasiado tarde. Locien rugió y dejó caer sus patas delanteras contra el suelo. De inmediato, unas extrañas ramas brillantes surgieron del suelo bajo Arthion, y se enredaron alrededor de las patas y el cuello del dragón. El príncipe continuó moviéndose por unos segundos hasta que sintió un dolor punzante: las ramas estaban llenas de espinas, y lo apretaban con tanta fuerza que se le habían encajado en la piel. Arthion rugió al sentir que las ramas ejercían más fuerza, y Locien rió.

"¿Ves? No sirves para nada… ni siquiera puedes defender a una simple humana, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera soñar con derrotar a un rey?" dijo el dragón verde, burlón, y luego volteó a ver a Azami con desdén. "Me pregunto… cómo se sentirá destruir a un animal tan frágil" dijo él, lamiéndose el hocico con la enorme lengua.

Arthion veía la escena con furia. El joven pudo ver claramente el miedo en los ojos de Azami, en esos ojos tan cálidos… jamás permitiría que Locien le hiciera daño. Jamás. Rugió furioso, e invocó su poder.

Locien miró al príncipe con evidente placer… disfrutaba la desesperación en sus extraños ojos… pero entonces, notó que una energía dorada rodeaba al príncipe. El dragón se asustó; sabía lo que era, debía detenerlo. Arthion rugió de nuevo y se movió para liberarse, la energía dorada aumentó y prácticamente desintegró las ramas. Azami vio con asombro que Locien lucía asustado. Arthion lo miró, con sus ojos naranja brillando intensamente, y extendió las alas hacia atrás. Azami vio que Locien temblaba, como si intentara moverse pero no pudiera hacerlo…

"Te dije, Locien, que lo lamentarías" dijo Arthion con voz profunda y fría. Entonces, movió las alas hacia enfrente con fuerza… Azami vio que una extraña "línea" de energía –tan alta como el dragón y tan ancha como su mano- avanzaba velozmente, como un cuchillo, hacia Locien.

El dragón verde intentó moverse de nuevo, pero le era imposible: Arthion lo miraba con intensidad, la misma técnica del comandante… lo mantenía inmóvil. Lo último que Locien vio fue el destello de luz dorada.

Azami vio con horror como la línea de energía atravesaba a Locien, y después vio el cuerpo del dragón caer al suelo sin vida. Esta era la segunda vez que veía el extraño poder de Arthion en acción, y decidió que no le gustaba. Era tan agresivo; tan cruel y… letal. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan noble cono Arthion poseer un poder tan terrible? La joven observó entonces al príncipe: parecía que a él tampoco le agradaba mucho, pues permanecía de pie frente al cuerpo de su oponente, mirándolo como si no creyera lo que había hecho, o se arrepintiera de ello.

Arthion notó que Azami lo miraba y recuperó su forma humana, arrepentido. Por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera él mismo entendía, no le gustaba que ella lo viera así. Ya era bastante malo que sus amigos lo hubieran visto varias veces en el pasado, pero ella… cuando recobró su aspecto humano, el joven no pudo evitar hacer una mueca; había olvidado sus heridas. Los brazos y las piernas le ardían.

Azami vio que el príncipe hacía un leve gesto de dolor, y pudo ver los cortes en sus brazos, causados por el ataque de Locien. Preocupada, la joven comenzó a correr hacia él… hasta que, de pronto, sintió que algo la sujetaba con fuerza de una pierna, haciéndola caer. Azami vio fugazmente el rostro aterrado y furioso de Arthion, y después giró para ver que era lo que la sujetaba… vio otro hombre –evidentemente un dragón-, que le agarraba la pierna con una mano, clavándole las garras. Tanto el príncipe como Azami reconocieron al soldado que Alassëa había perdonado en el río. Arthion se movió con rapidez hacia ella, pero el dragón hizo aparecer sus alas y echo a volar. Azami se movía con desesperación, intentado escapar, pero el dragón le golpeó la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Faeron y Alassëa, que habían escuchado los rugidos y habían acudido de inmediato, no pudieron hacer nada excepto mirar junto con Arthion que el dragón se alejaba.

Arthion se dispuso a seguirlo pero, al dar un paso, el dolor de los cortes en sus piernas le hizo tambalearse un poco; maldijo mentalmente: ahora Alassëa no lo dejaría partir. Ella y Faeron se le acercaron, preocupados.

"Se la llevó… ¡Ese estúpido! Lo siento, Arthion, debí matarlo entonces" se disculpó Alassëa, pero el príncipe hizo un gesto para indicarle que no era su culpa.

"No… fue mi culpa. Estaba tan enfocado en Locien que no lo sentí cerca…" dijo él, tensándose ligeramente cada vez que sentía una punzada en los brazos. Sabía bien lo que debía hacer, el problema era que se lo permitieran. "Aly, necesito que me hagas un favor… necesito que me des algo que adormezca el dolor. Voy a ir al castillo" dijo él con autoridad, pero sabía que ella protestaría.

"¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a Morothar así!" dijo Aly, molesta. El príncipe entonces la miró, desesperado. La dragona se sorprendió de verlo; se parecía mas al Arthion de antes, el que no ocultaba nada… hacía años que no se dejaba llevar así.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡No hay tiempo! La matará para poder tocar el medallón… ¡No puedo dejarla morir!" dijo Arthion. La joven de cabello azul no supo que decir; en ese momento, el príncipe –voluntariamente o no- había hecho evidentes sus sentimientos… vio la determinación y el miedo en sus brillantes ojos. Alassëa suspiró; después de todo, si ella estuviera en su posición, seguramente haría lo mismo.

"Aly, a mi tampoco me agrada esto, pero tiene razón… Azami esta en peligro, y si el rey consigue el medallón, jamás podremos derrotarlo" dijo Faeron, mirando al príncipe con seguridad; él sabía exactamente lo que lo motivaba a partir, y no era precisamente el medallón…

"Bien, lo haré… pero promete que tendrás cuidado" aceptó Alassëa.

"Gracias, Aly" dijo Arthion, agradecido de que lo entendiera. De pronto, se escuchó un sonido en toda la ciudad, un llamado… el rey estaba reuniendo a su ejército.

Mientras tanto, Azami despertaba en una celda del castillo. La joven comprobó aliviada que no estaba encadenada: aun recordaba demasiado bien las marcas de Faeron. Cuando trató de moverse, su pierna derecha protestó… la joven se tocó el tobillo pero, a pesar del dolor y la herida, no parecía estar rota. Azami tembló de miedo, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Confundida y asustada, sintió que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas… sabía bien que iban a matarla.

"Estoy harta de ser tan optimista" murmuró para sí, pero se asombró al escuchar que algo se movía cerca de ella, dentro de la celda. De pronto, una mujer se le acercó: una dragona con largo cabello negro y rizado, y con ojos amarillos que le parecían vagamente familiares.

"No te rindas ahora, pequeña Azami, no todo esta perdido aun" dijo la mujer. Azami la miró, sorprendida. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco y, a pesar de estar en su misma situación, tenía una apariencia digna y noble.

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?" preguntó la joven. La mujer le sonrió, como si la conociera.

"Mi nombre es Bellethiel. La madre del príncipe Arthion" respondió la dragona.

_**Kyaaa!!!! Azamiiiii!!!!!! **_

_**Lo único bueno de esto es q Locien recibió su merecido el miserable… y Arthion acaba de entrar en pánico. Se imaginan ESO? Buena señal, porq es obvio ya lo q siente x Azami. El problema es q no la maten antes de…**_

_**Estamos en el punto critico! Morothar llama a su ejercito, y Arthion se decide de una vez a atacar al rey sin importar que… lo malo es q Locien lo hirió. Q pasara? Ya sabran luego, mwajajajaaa!!!**_

_**Y si, finalmente va a haber explicación del medallón, y del porque lo tiene Azami, junto con ciertas cosas de la reina Bellethiel.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	19. A las puertas del castillo

_**No, no están alucinando… OTRA actualización! Decidi portarme bien y ponerla ya, tomando en cuenta lo mala q soy dejándolos en suspenso, jojo!**_

"A las puertas del castillo"

"Soy Bellethiel. La madre del príncipe Arthion" dijo la mujer.

Azami permaneció inmóvil, mirando asombrada a la dragona frente a ella. Después de su afirmación, la joven comenzó a notar que, en efecto, tenía cierto parecido con el príncipe. Su cabello era del mismo tono negro y su rostro, aunque más fino, tenía ciertos rasgos que le recordaban a Arthion. La joven supuso que, considerando las circunstancias, podría creerle. Avergonzada, se percató de que estaba frente a una reina... ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario, la mujer continuó.

"Conocí a tu madre. Éramos buenas amigas; incluso te conocí a ti cuando eras pequeña… por extraño que te parezca" dijo Bellethiel, sonriendo amablemente. Aquello confundió aun más a Azami.

"¿Conoció a mi madre? ¿Cómo? Creí que…" dijo la joven. Bellethiel asintió como si esperara esa reacción.

"Solo te diré que, igual que tu, ella se aventuró en el bosque una vez… era muy joven, pero lo bastante buena como para comprender que no éramos tan diferentes. Fue una buena amiga" dijo la reina, con tono triste. Azami recordaba vagamente que su madre había mencionado 'una amiga' que vivía en el bosque… ¿se refería a la reina?

"Creí que todos en Sunao les tenían miedo" dijo la joven. La reina asintió.

"Todos… excepto ella. De hecho, le tuve tanta confianza que le entregué el medallón para ocultarlo de Morothar. Sabía que nunca lo buscaría allí… si lo consigue, jamás podremos detenerlo" continuó Bellethiel.

"¿Entonces sabe como usarlo? ¡Por favor, dígamelo! Estoy tan confundida…" dijo Azami, pero se detuvo. No se había puesto a pensar si la reina deseaba que ella tuviera el medallón. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, la dragona sonrió.

"No tengas miedo; el medallón fue un regalo… si ella te lo dio a ti, entonces es tuyo" dijo Bellethiel. Antes de que la joven continuara, la reina prosiguió. "Y si, lo sé. Supongo que has notado que en ocasiones logras hacerlo funcionar y en otras no. En realidad, es bastante simple… depende de ti. Verás, el medallón fue creado hace siglos, antes de que los humanos nos temieran y nos cazaran como animales; fue un regalo de nuestra nación para ellos, creado para otorgarles la capacidad de usar energía. La joya dentro del medallón usa la energía oculta de los seres humanos, una energía que emerge en base a las emociones. Si dudas, o estás demasiado confusa, no funcionará" explicó la reina. Para Azami, tenía sentido: la barrera siempre se activaba cuando se asustaba.

"Pero entonces, ¿Cómo lo controlo? No es sencillo controlar las emociones" dijo Azami, y no pudo evitar pensar en Arthion. Seguramente el príncipe tenía mucha experiencia con eso.

"Todo es cuestión de concentración. El medallón modifica la energía para atacar o defenderse de acuerdo a tus deseos… piensa en lo que quieres que haga, deséalo con fuerza… el deseo es una emoción muy fuerte" dijo Bellethiel. Azami intentó moverse, y sintió dolor en la pierna herida. La reina se le acercó y, cortando un pedazo de su vestido, comenzó a vendarle el tobillo.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a Arthion?" preguntó Azami.

"Porque temía que Morothar pudiera escucharlo" respondió la dragona. Azami la miró, incrédula; dudaba que el rey necesitara el medallón… hasta donde ella había visto, ningún dragón lo necesitaría. La reina continuó. "Le pedí a mi hijo que lo cuidara porque es lo único capaz de destruir los hechizos del rey… temía que Morothar hubiera descubierto donde estaba… en las manos de un dragón, la joya incrementaría una energía ya de por si inmensa; lo haría invencible" dijo Bellethiel.

"Es tarde… ahora lo tendrá pronto…" dijo Azami, avergonzada. De haber sabido lo importante que era… la reina terminó de vendar su tobillo.

"Listo. No es mucho, pero debería ayudarte a caminar. No voy a mentirte… Morothar debe matarte, es la única forma en que puede tocar el medallón en contra de tu voluntad. Debes escapar, reunirte con mi hijo" dijo Bellethiel. Alzo el brazo y señaló hacia la derecha. "Por ese camino, llegarás a la Plaza Circular. Ahí, debes destruir el altar de Morothar para evitar que controle a su ejército" dijo.

"Espere, ¿Cómo voy a salir?" preguntó Azami. La reina parecía confiada.

"Voy a ayudarte…" dijo Bellethiel. La reina entonces llamó a uno de los guardias y, cuando éste se acercó so suficiente, lo sujetó del cuello con sorprendente rapidez. Azami vio que sus ojos brillaban… la dragona acercó sus labios al oído del otro dragón, y murmuró con una extraña voz: "Guía a esta joven hacia la Plaza Circular… después, regresa" ordenó. El guardia, de inmediato, abrió la reja de la celda y dejó salir a Azami, que se quedó de pie; Bellethiel no hizo intento alguno por seguirla.

"No puedo ir contigo; Morothar detectará lo que he hecho. Tengo algo que hacer aquí" dijo la dragona, señalando con la mirada al resto de las celdas. "Ahora vete… ¡de prisa!" dijo.

Azami murmuró un suave 'gracias' y siguió al guardia.

Mientras tanto, los tres dragones estaban frente a las puertas del castillo, transformados y listos para atacar. Frente a ellos, había un gran número de dragones controlados, miembros del ejército de Morothar. El dragón negro rugió débilmente, indeciso.

"Bueno, ¿vas a hacerlo o no?" le preguntó Faeron. El príncipe asintió.

"Espero que acudan" dijo Arthion. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿estarían dispuestos a luchar por él? Alassëa le rozó afectuosamente el cuello con la cabeza… algo que a Faeron no le cayó nada bien.

"Vendrán. Tenemos el mismo objetivo" dijo Aly.

Entonces, Arthion levantó su enorme cabeza y lanzó un rugido… un llamado que se escuchó en toda la ciudad y parte del bosque. Los dragones que aun quedaban libres del hechizo del rey se transformaron de inmediato, y se dirigieron velozmente hacia las puertas del castillo. Incluso Azami, que caminaba entre los corredores de la prisión, escuchó el sonido; extrañamente, la joven reconoció la voz de Arthion. Deseándole buena suerte, comenzó a correr.

Pronto, había dos grupos reunidos a las puertas del Palacio Real. A pesar del miedo que inspiraba el ejército, un gran número de dragones se habían reunido detrás del príncipe, y rugían decididos hacia sus enemigos. Morothar observaba desde una de las torres… y no pudo evitar perder su usual confianza. Ese tonto príncipe había resultado más peligroso de lo que parecía.

"Es hora de darles una lección" dijo el rey para sí, furioso, y dio una orden mental a su ejército; el grupo rugió al mismo tiempo y atacó.

La batalla era feroz. Ambos grupos se rehusaban a bajar la guardia. Por todas partes se escuchaban rugidos y golpes mientras los súbditos de Arthion luchaban contra el ejército del rey. Los dragones se mordían y golpeaban sin descanso, tratando de abrir un camino hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, Arthion sabía que tenían una buena ventaja: al estar siendo controlados, los soldados de Morothar no tenían ninguna intención de protegerse… aquello los hacía más fieros, pero también más fáciles de derrotar. A una señal suya, Faeron y Alassëa ordenaron a su grupo que retrocediera un poco; los soldados, lógicamente, avanzaron hacia ellos para continuar atacando, quedando totalmente al descubierto… Arthion rugió de nuevo, y su grupo se movió como una lanza hacia el del rey; gran parte de los soldados cayeron bajo las garras de los otros dragones.

Morothar observó con furia desde lo alto; el grupo de Arthion, a diferencia del suyo, estaba organizado… sabían donde y como atacar, en vez de hacerlo de forma improvisada… algo que sus soldados controlados no podían hacer. Sin embargo, notó que Arthion permanecía detrás, dirigiendo pero sin atacar. Eso era extraño; el príncipe tramaba algo.

"Nosotros los dirigiremos, tu ve y ayuda a Azami" dijo Faeron. Arthion lo miró con sorpresa, a lo que el dragón rojo respondió con una risa burlona. "¡Oye! No soy tan despistado, ¿sabes? No puedes esconderme nada. ¡Ahora vete! Y dale a ese estúpido una buena patada por mi, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el dragón rojo, y continuó luchando. Arthion miró a Aly, que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza… parecía que no era tan bueno ocultando sus emociones como creía.

Arthion miró hacía arriba, donde sabía que Morothar observaba… era ahora o nunca. El príncipe de transformó en humano de inmediato y echó a correr con asombrosa velocidad; debido a que ahora era 'humano', le fue sencillo atravesar el campo de batalla por entre las patas de ambos grupos. Después de esquivarlas con dificultad, Arthion logró llegar a las puertas del castillo, y entró.

Morothar miró asustado hacia la batalla, donde inexplicablemente el grupo del príncipe llevaba la ventaja… el dragón negro no estaba. El rey, de inmediato, dedujo lo que había hecho, pero era demasiado tarde: pudo sentir la energía de Arthion corriendo por los pasillos del castillo… su castillo. Aquella pequeña distracción le costó cara, pues el control sobre su ejército disminuyó y permitió a Faeron y Alassëa obtener mayor terreno. Era el segundo descuido que cometía… no habría un tercero. Rugiendo de furia, echó a correr hacia la Plaza Circular.

"¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso debo hacerlo todo yo mismo?" dijo, furioso, y corrió con más fuerza. Esta vez, el príncipe no podría escapar.

_**Viva la reinaaaa!!!! Como ven, ella es la q le dio a la mama de Azami el medallón, como un regalo… y si no uso ese poder de control con Morothar fue por dos razones: una, el sabe q lo puede hacer y por tanto como evitarlo; dos, la tenia amenazada con 'algo' q sabran en la historia siguiente, jeje.**_

_**Wii!!!! Arthion entra en el castillo… aunq mas bien va pensando en Azami; el pobre ya no puede evitar ser tan obvio respecto a lo q siente. Y Faeron siente una punzadita de celos irracionales… esperemos eso lo haga reaccionar, jaja!**_

_**Se acerca la batalla final!!!**_


	20. Comienza la batalla

_**Preparense y siéntense en algun lugar, porq aquí Arthion se da cuenta de algo importante… jeje**_

"Comienza la batalla"

Arthion corría a toda velocidad por los corredores del castillo. Brevemente, pensó que después debería darle las gracias a Aly: su medicamento realmente había eliminado por completo el dolor de sus heridas, o no habría podido correr como lo hacía. El joven permanecía pendiente de la energía que sentía cerca… Azami. ¿Estaba bien? Por alguna razón, la idea de que algo le sucediera le resultaba especialmente dolorosa, como si una parte de si mismo se perdiera con ella.

Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia ella: su voz, su sonrisa, su carácter decidido, desafiante y optimista… el príncipe recordó todas las veces que habían hablado, cuando ella le había confiado sus pensamientos a pesar de su silencio. Recordó su bondadoso corazón, que la impulsó a ofrecerle ayuda aun cuando ni siquiera se conocían… sin notarlo, había empezado a sentir paz cuando estaba con ella. De alguna forma, Azami había conseguido traspasar sus barreras, cuidadosamente colocadas, y tocar su corazón; había entrado a su vida de forma inesperada, y ahora ya no podía imaginarse sin ella… estar a su lado le resultaba agradable. Finalmente, mientras corría hacia su objetivo, tuvo que admitirse lo que llevaba negando tanto tiempo: la amaba.

Pero, ¿podría ella sentirse igual? No solo era humana –habituada a las historias sobre los monstruos que para su raza eran los dragones- sino que él no había sido precisamente bueno con ella… no merecía que correspondiera, ¿o si? Él era un dragón, peor aún, un asesino (aun recordaba su expresión al ver su poder). ¿Cómo podría corresponderle? Ella era luz, energía… y él oscuridad y frialdad. Pero, al llegar a la Plaza Circular, se dio cuenta de que el solo hecho de saber que ella era feliz bastaba para él… ella debía vivir.

Azami llegó casi al mismo tiempo a la plaza: un enorme espacio circular abierto; al centro, observó el pequeño altar, de donde manaba la extraña niebla roja. Por un momento, pensó en destruirlo, pero recordó que el rey debía estar cerca. La mataría si la encontraba sola; debía encontrar primero a Arthion. Temerosa de que la vieran, echó a correr hacia un pasillo, desde el cual el príncipe salió corriendo casi al mismo tiempo que ella llegaba. Ambos chocaron… aunque el dragón consiguió verla a tiempo, y se detuvo lo suficiente para evitar hacerle daño. Los dos cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, sin moverse… sus rostros se acercaron de forma inconsciente, casi se tocaban… cuando una voz burlona los interrumpió.

"¡Que romántico! Tal vez debería dejarlos solos…" dijo la voz. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato, y Azami giró para ver quien era: la joven vio a un hombre un poco más alto que Arthion, con un largo cabello blanco peinado en una trenza y un rostro que habría considerado apuesto, de no ser por su mirada cruel y fría. Era Morothar.

"Debo admitir que me sorprendes, príncipe Arthion… nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos. Te enseñé bien" dijo Morothar con calma. Arthion lo miró como si estuviera viendo un insecto desagradable, y no a un rey.

"No me enseñaste nada… ríndete ahora, y seré piadoso contigo" dijo el joven, incapaz de contener el odio en su voz. Azami lo miró, sorprendida; nunca lo había oído usar un tono tan despectivo. Morothar rió.

"Creo que eso debería decirlo yo. ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme? ¿Qué esa multitud allá afuera podrá derrotar a un ejército?" dijo el rey. El príncipe sonrió.

"Si, lo creo. A diferencia de tus 'hombres' ellos poseen una motivación: el deseo de proteger a sus familias… solo necesitaban a alguien que lo iniciara" dijo Arthion, mirando a Azami. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa. Morothar entonces la miró a ella.

"¡Tu, humana! Tienes algo mío" dijo, y en un segundo estaba frente a ellos. Sin perder tiempo, golpeó a Arthion, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ellos.

"¡Esto es mío!" dijo Azami, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Morothar era más rápido que cualquier otro dragón que hubiera visto.

"No lo creo…" dijo el rey, y sujetó el medallón con una mano. La joya reaccionó de inmediato ante su toque, quemándole la mano… así que a esto se refería la reina. Solo su dueña podía tocarlo. Morothar gruñó, molesto, y sujetó el cuello de la joven con su mano libre. Azami sintió que le faltaba el aire… si seguía así, la mataría. Se sintió asustada, pero entonces recordó las palabras de la reina:

"_Todo es cuestión de concentración. El medallón modifica la energía para atacar o defenderse de acuerdo a tus deseos… piensa en lo que quieres que haga, deséalo con fuerza… el deseo es una emoción muy fuerte_"

A pesar de su miedo y de la falta de aire, la joven intentó concentrarse, enfocándose en su deseo de vivir y de librarse del ataque de Morothar. Para sorpresa del rey, el medallón comenzó a brillar, y le lanzó una descarga de energía tan fuerte que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Azami cayó al suelo, tosiendo. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Arthion.

"¡Azami! ¡Destruye el altar!" dijo el dragón. De inmediato, la joven se levantó y corrió hacia el altar; estaba protegido por varias barreras, pero la energía aun activa del medallón empezó a abrirse paso… lentamente, Azami comenzó a avanzar. Morothar entonces se levantó e intentó atacarla, pero Arthion se le acercó con rapidez y le golpeó el rostro. El rey gritó de dolor, pero entonces sonrió con malicia.

"Parece que tengo que matarte primero…" dijo, irritado, y se transformó en un hermoso dragón blanco. De inmediato lanzó un zarpazo hacia Arthion, que se agachó para evitarlo… grave error. El dragón blanco entonces uso su otra pata para sujetarlo; clavó sus garras en la espalda del príncipe y lo lanzó contra el suelo, lejos del altar. Arthion se levantó de inmediato, ignorando su condición, y se transformó aprovechando que el rey no se movía. Morothar olisqueó el aire, y rugió complacido.

"Huelo sangre en ti… ¿te atreves a venir a desafiarme estando herido? ¿Tu? ¿El más débil de mis estudiantes?" se burló Morothar. Arthion sonrió.

"Era el más débil de tus estudiantes porque así lo decidí… para evitar herir accidentalmente a alguien" respondió el dragón negro. Morothar gruñó, como si no creyera en sus palabras.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras, Arthion… pruébalo" dijo el rey.

Azami, al escucharlos hablar, no pudo evitar voltear a verlos. Las palabras de Morothar le habían recordado la batalla contra Locien… y las heridas en los brazos de Arthion. Ni siquiera él podría haber sanado tan rápido, lo que significaba que aun estaba herido. Sintió miedo por él; la idea de que algo le sucediera la aterraba, ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, dos cosas sucedieron a la vez:

La barrera, debilitada, se disipó ante el medallón.

Ambos dragones desplegaron las alas y, rugiéndose uno al otro, comenzaron a luchar.

La batalla había comenzado.

_**Llegamos a la batalla final!!! Hagan sus apuestas! Jeje.**_

_**Paren la prensa!!! Si, señoras y señores: Arthion acaba de ACEPTAR q AMA a Azami!!!! Cuantos capítulos necesitamos para q eso pasara? Lo malo es q sufre del síndrome no-creo-q-ella-me-vea-igual y no se siente digno… si supiera…**_

_**Azami finalmente encuentra el modo de hacer funcionar el medallón!!! Dale duro!!! Ah, si, y no recuerdo si lo mencione antes, pero Morothar era MAESTRO de combate de Arthion. Aunque, como verán después, no sabia ni la mitad de lo q podía hacer el príncipe.**_

_**Empieza la batalla, y mi lado oscuro toma el control!!! (ya saben q esperar).**_

_**Saludos!**_


	21. El Altar roto

"El altar roto"

Azami permaneció inmóvil por un momento, observando a los dos dragones luchar en el aire. Para ella, era casi imposible verlos; solo podía ver borrones de color blanco y negro moviéndose alrededor o, en varias ocasiones, destellos de fuego o de luz –como pequeñas explosiones- cuando alguno de ellos utilizaba sus poderes contra el otro. ¿Quién estaba ganando? ¿Quién había rugido de dolor? ¿Quién había golpeado a quien? No lo sabía, y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa; tenía miedo… miedo de que aquel hermoso y terrible dragón blanco llevara a Arthion a la muerte, miedo de no volver a ver sus brillantes ojos, o escuchar su voz…

De pronto, los borrones de color pasaron sobre ella, y comenzaron a luchar por un momento arriba del lugar en el que estaba. Azami sintió que una gota de agua caía sobre su rostro… cuando la limpió con su mano, vio que sus dedos estaban teñidos de rojo. Entró en pánico; era sangre. La joven miro hacia arriba, con el corazón latiéndole con desesperación, ¿la sangre era de Arthion, o de Morothar? ¿Y que tan grande debía ser la herida para que la sangre 'lloviera' de esa forma? Azami se obligó a enfocarse y dejar de pensar en ello; después de todo, ella sabía bien que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era destruir el altar.

La joven se acercó lentamente, preguntándose que debía hacer. Ni la reina ni Arthion habían explicado exactamente como destruir el altar. Azami recordó entonces la forma en que las barreras había desaparecido: el simple contacto con el medallón las había destruido, ¿sería igual aquí? Tomó el medallón en sus manos, y acercó ambas hacia los cristales… el momento en que la joya tocó uno de ellos, la niebla roja comenzó a girar alrededor suyo, como un tornado, y los cristales brillaron con intensidad. La joven sintió una descarga, y vio que su contacto con los cristales le estaba quemando las manos. Sin embargo, el medallón brillaba también, atacando a cualquier cosa que estuviera haciéndole daño a su portadora… Azami se concentró en su tarea, tratando de ignorar el dolor, deseosa de destruir aquel instrumento. Uno de los cristales tronó.

En el cielo, Morothar y Arthion continuaban luchando, sin prestar atención al altar. El dragón negro lanzó un mordisco hacia el cuello del otro, que retrocedió de inmediato para esquivarlo. El rey estaba asombrado: el príncipe era más rápido y fuerte de lo que recordaba… incluso más de lo que creía. Arthion era un oponente peligroso, que había conseguido herirlo gravemente. Morothar se miró las escamas, teñidas de rojo en varias partes, y gruñó hacia el príncipe. El rey sabía que Arthion estaba herido también –estaba seguro de haber acertado varias veces con sus ataques-, pero las escamas negras le impedían ver exactamente qué tan graves eran; Morothar solo podía notarlas cuando el príncipe se movía, salpicando el líquido rojo con cada movimiento.

Arthion se impulsó de nuevo hacia Morothar, atacando con sus garras. A diferencia del rey, él ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las heridas –suyas o de Morothar-, su único interés era derrotar a su enemigo. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando aprovechaba una oportunidad para ver a Azami, que intentaba destruir el altar. Ahora que era plenamente consciente de lo que sentía, estaba dispuesto, al menos, a hacérselo saber a ella… y para eso, debía sobrevivir primero.

Arthion esquivó los golpes de Morothar y mordió su cuello, para después sujetar su cuerpo con sus garras, que se clavaron en la piel del dragón. El rey rugió de dolor, pero contraatacó de inmediato mordiendo el cuello del príncipe para después imitar su movimiento; ahora ambos estaban en la misma posición. El dragón negro movió las alas hacia enfrente y golpeó la cabeza del dragón blanco; cuando Morothar, aturdido, soltó su cuello, Arthion lo empujó hacia el suelo con sus patas traseras. El rey cayó un poco, momentáneamente desorientado, pero consiguió recuperar el vuelo y permanecer en el aire.

Esta vez, el dragón blanco lanzó un chorro de fuego hacia Arthion, que de inmediato respondió con uno propio. Ambos chorros chocaron en el aire; los dragones mantuvieron el flujo de llamas, por lo que el fuego se mantenía constante mientras intentaban superarse el uno al otro. Al ver que el esfuerzo era inútil, ambos detuvieron el chorro al mismo tiempo y atacaron. Arthion plegó las alas y se dejó caer hacia Morothar, que trataba de ganar altura… el rey fue más rápido esta vez, y golpeó la cabeza del dragón negro con sus largos cuernos.

Arthion cerró los ojos por un segundo, aturdido por el golpe. Morothar le mordió un hombro y comenzó a golpearlo con las garras; el príncipe contraatacó con las suyas, pero le era imposible detener todos los golpes a esa distancia. Morothar lo soltó, y Arthion se movió para esquivar sus garras… por unos segundos, dejó expuesto el abdomen. El dragón blanco dio la vuelta y golpeó la zona con su cola.

Arthion rugió de dolor. Miró al rey, furioso, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Morothar sintió un golpe, como si algo lo hubiera empujado con fuerza hacia atrás… algunos fragmentos del suelo se elevaron y, bajo la dirección de Arthion, golpearon al rey en la espalda. Morothar intentó cubrirse, pero los fragmentos consiguieron herir sus alas; el rey comenzó a lanzar fuego al azar, y Arthion se vio obligado a descender para evitarlo… y Morothar lo notó.

En el momento en que el dragón negro estuvo cerca del suelo, los ojos del rey brillaron. Cientos de lanzas de hielo emergieron del suelo, y salieron a toda velocidad contra el príncipe. Arthion las vio y trató de evadirlas… pero eran demasiado rápidas. Las lanzas de hielo le atravesaron las alas. Arthion cayó al suelo de pie, y Morothar –cuyas alas no estaban en mejores condiciones- aterrizó frente a él.

Afuera, en las puertas, la distracción del rey le estaba costando cara a su ejército controlado… estaba perdiendo la batalla. Faeron y Alassëa eran mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los soldados, y contaban con la ayuda de los ciudadanos dragones que, después de años de maltrato por parte de Morothar, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por terminar con su reinado. Ahora, solo quedaban unos cuantos grupos de pie; los 'soldados' estaban totalmente separados… los ciudadanos podría arreglárselas solos a partir de ahí. Faeron hizo una señal a Aly, que asintió de inmediato… ambos dejaron al mando a uno de sus súbditos y entraron en el castillo.

Arthion y Morothar continuaron el combate en el suelo. Esta vez, el príncipe comenzó a usar su energía dorada, lanzando bolas de energía hacia el rey. Éste, por supuesto, sabía perfectamente que no debía permitir que la energía lo tocara, así que se movía constantemente, contraatacando con sus lanzas de hielo. El dragón negro estaba demasiado distraído intentando esquivarlas como para notar que Morothar lanzaba una por debajo del suelo… repentinamente, la lanza salió por debajo de Arthion y le atravesó el pecho. El príncipe rugió, gravemente herido, y cayó al suelo.

"¿Lo ves? Eres débil… bueno, debo admitir que has mejorado, pero no lo suficiente. Esto se acaba ahora…" dijo Morothar, complacido. Antes de que pudiera terminar, sintió algo: era como si la energía a su alrededor disminuyera de golpe, aquella energía que sentía desde que uniera su mente a la de sus soldados… y escuchó un grito de triunfo.

El rey observó con horror que la niebla roja desaparecía, a la vez que escuchaba varios tronidos. Furioso, giró hacia el altar: Azami lo había destruido usando el medallón, que había roto los cristales… Morothar estaba tan enfocado en Arthion que no había notado lo que hacía la joven.

Había perdido su ejército.

_**Jajaja!!! COMETE ESA, Morothar!!!**_

_**Ejem… disculpen, lapsus emotivus. Argh! La batalla se pone difícil… y el muy –censurado- de Morothar hirió al príncipeeee!!! Al menos Azami destruyo ya su ejército. **_

_**Solo esperemos q Athion viva lo suficiente para confesar lo q siente… Kyaaaa!!!**_

_**Y si, leyeron bien: súbditos. Faeron, como Segundo al Mando, es noble, al igual q Alassëa (ya explicare después), por eso los llaman así.**_

_**Se acerca el final de la historia… hagan sus apuestas!!!**_


	22. La caida de un dragon

"La caída de un dragón"

Azami cayó de rodillas, agotada pero triunfante. Había requerido mucha energía destruir aquel altar. No fue hasta entonces que la joven volteó a ver hacia Morothar… y vio a Arthion en el suelo, aparentemente inmóvil; sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes. El rey le rugió, mirándola con furia.

"¡Eso es por mi casa!" le gritó Azami, pero en realidad la furia en su voz no tenía nada que ver con su hogar destruido, sino con cierto dragón negro que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. En ese momento, la joven se sintió desesperada, con deseos de correr hacia el dragón blanco y golpearlo hasta lograr herirlo. Arthion no podía estar… ¿o si? Sin embargo, el rugido de furia de Morothar interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos.

"¡Tu, estúpida humana! ¡Pagaras por esto!" dijo el rey, y lanzó un chorro de fuego hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando Azami se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho; perdida en la furia, se había olvidado de que él podía fácilmente matarla… el medallón había usado demasiada energía, no podría crear una barrera…

Antes de que las llamas la tocaran, un dragón azul salió de la nada y, sujetándola gentilmente con sus garras, voló con rapidez hacia el otro extremo de la Plaza, cerca de la puerta por donde había entrado Arthion. Azami contuvo el aliento; había estado cerca.

"Gracias, Aly" dijo, reconociendo a su amiga. Pero la dragona la miró brevemente y dirigió la vista con miedo hacia el centro de la Plaza. La joven, confundida ante el comportamiento, miró en la misma dirección.

Faeron estaba ahí también, y el dragón rojo atacaba a Morothar con insistencia, intentando alejar al rey de Arthion. El dragón rojo saltó sobre el blanco y mordió su hombro, pero Morothar de inmediato sujetó su cabeza con una de sus patas y, con asombrosa fuerza, lo jaló hacia enfrente hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas, justo frente a él. Morothar entonces intentó golpear con sus garras, y Faeron apenas consiguió esquivarlas. Azami comprendió entonces la mirada de Alassëa: era evidente que Faeron no era rival para Morothar.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Azami, desesperada. Aly la miró con decisión.

"Iré a ayudarlo. Tu espera aquí" dijo la dragona, y corrió hacia el rey. Antes de que Morothar consiguiera herir de gravedad a Faeron, Alassëa cayó sobre él, pero no tuvo más éxito que el dragón rojo. El rey la apartó de un golpe, y Faeron, furioso, se lanzó hacia él con tal fuerza que consiguió lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Ambos dragones corrieron hacia él, pero el rey comenzó a reunir su energía… sus ojos brillaron, y una fuerza invisible lanzó a Faeron y Alassëa varios metros hacia atrás, casi hasta los pies de Azami. La joven sintió que el suelo temblaba cuando ambos cayeron cerca, y se asombró al ver que, al momento del impacto, ambos recuperaban su forma humana. Morothar se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir un poderoso flujo de energía. Azami miró a su izquierda, y su corazón latió con fuerza: Arthion se levantó con dificultad, mirando al dragón blanco con sus brillantes ojos naranja y amarillo. Estaba rodeado por un aura dorada.

"Se acabó, Morothar… no volverás a tocar a mi familia" dijo el príncipe con voz profunda. Morothar rió, pero ya no sonaba tan confiado.

El rey dejó de reír al ver que la energía que rodeaba a Arthion se reunía en cinco esferas doradas. Eso lo conocía… no podía permitir que iniciara el ataque. Morothar contraatacó de inmediato con sus lanzas de hielo, que salieron del suelo y avanzaron hacia el príncipe. Arthion rugió, y las esferas se convirtieron en serpientes doradas; cuando Azami observó con atención, notó que, en realidad, parecían dragones. Las serpientes-dragones avanzaron a increíble velocidad hacía Morothar, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, incluyendo las lanzas de hielo. El rey intentó colocar un muro de hielo frente a él como protección, pero las líneas de energía eran imparables… y el lo sabía. Sin problema alguno, las serpientes atravesaron el hielo y llegaron hasta el dragón blanco. Lo único que Azami pudo distinguir fue el rugido de dolor de Morothar, y luego una explosión.

Esta vez, fue Faeron quien extendió sus alas para protegerla. Cuando el humo se disipó, Azami observó, impactada: Morothar seguía de pie, pero estaba gravemente herido… la joven humana podía ver con claridad los lugares donde el ataque de Arthion había chocado con Morothar, dejando una herida profunda y extensa. El rey rugió, desesperado.

"¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?! ¡Cuando te entrené, no eras nadie!" dijo Morothar, aunque parecía más bien que hablaba consigo mismo, sin molestarse en ocultar su repentino temor. Arthion lo miró con frialdad.

"Las cosas cambian… tu deberías saberlo; después de todo, lo viste en mis ojos" dijo Arthion, indiferente al temor del rey, y elevó su energía de nuevo. Morothar lanzó un chorro de fuego hacía él, pero el cuerpo del dragón negro comenzó a brillar de dorado.

Arthion entonces voló hacia el rey, y las llamas desaparecieron ante su paso. Para Azami, esto era nuevo; la energía de Arthion, desatada, cubría totalmente sus escamas negras de dorado… era como si Arthion hubiera desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una silueta de energía dorada en forma de dragón. Cuando el príncipe chocó contra Morothar, el suelo entero tembló.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que, aunque Azami no pudo distinguir bien como, Arthion levantó a Morothar del suelo. El rey intentó recuperar el equilibrio en el aire, pero Arthion no le dio tiempo para hacerlo; atacó de nuevo, y el dragón blanco rugió de dolor. El príncipe atacó de una forma tan rápida que Azami no pudo ver mucho; desde su perspectiva, lo único que distinguía era una línea dorada que pasaba junto a Morothar, una y otra vez, hasta dar la impresión de que el rey estaba dentro de una jaula dorada que se movía constantemente. Después de un momento, Arthion se elevó aun más, y se dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre Morothar… ambos cayeron al suelo, rodeados por la energía dorada, causando otra explosión.

Faeron y Alassëa extendieron sus alas para cubrirse y cubrir a Azami de los escombros que salieron volando ante el impacto. Por un momento, lo único que pudieron ver fue un destello dorado -que se veía incluso a través de la membrana de sus alas-, y sintieron el temblor bajo sus pies. Finalmente, después de lo que a Azami le parecieron horas, todo se calmó lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran ver algo.

Azami levantó la cabeza, temerosa de lo que vería. Cuando miró hacia enfrente, entre las nubes de humo, vio a Arthion en su forma humana, de pie detrás del cuerpo –también humano- de Morothar. La joven sintió deseos de llorar al verlo… el príncipe lucia bastante mal: la sangre le escurría de la boca y un lado de la frente, y la joven podía incluso verla gotear desde varios puntos de su cuerpo hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, al mirar su rostro, vio que él le sonreía, cansado, y ella no pudo evitar devolver el gesto. Su mirada tenía una expresión distinta, pero Azami no supo descifrar qué era…

"¡Se acabo! ¡Lo hicimos, Faeron! ¡Arthion lo consiguió! ¿Puedes creer…?" escuchó Azami decir a Alassëa y, curiosa volteó para ver lo que había interrumpido a su amiga. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla: Faeron, en un arranque de entusiasmo, la había besado en los labios. El dragón rojo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartó, avergonzado.

"Yo… perdón, Aly. No sé que…" dijo él, pero esta vez fue Alassëa quien interrumpió. Le puso un dedo sobre la boca para callarlo, y le devolvió el beso, ante la mirada asombrada de Azami. La joven sonrió, y volteó de nuevo hacia Arthion para ver su reacción.

Al verlo de nuevo, su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato. Justo en ese instante, el príncipe se tambaleó, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo. Azami lo vio con horror… mientras lo veía caer, como en cámara lenta, un pensamiento llegó a su mente: lo amaba. Amaba la forma en que siempre la escuchaba aun cuando no dijera mucho; su corazón amable y bondadoso que con tanto ahínco intentaba ocultar bajo esa aparente frialdad; la forma en que la miraba con esos extraños ojos; incluso sus discusiones y su mal carácter. Amaba todo lo que él era, y no solamente su apariencia –como él había dicho una vez- y, de pronto, su corazón se llenó de dolor ante la idea de perderlo… no podía morir, no debía… no ahora, no después de recuperar su trono, no cuando finalmente ella había descubierto que lo amaba. Tenía que decírselo, él tenía que saber que a ella no le importaba que fuera un dragón, o que fuera 140 años mayor que ella.

Todo eso pasó por su mente mientras lo veía caer, temerosa de que no se levantara de nuevo. Finalmente, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas e, incapaz de detenerse, gritó su nombre.

"¡ARTHION!"

_**Y ustedes q creían q no podía ser mas mala… ven? Una siempre puede superarse, jajaja!**_

_**Veanlo x el lado positivo: Morothar esta ya tres metros bajo tierra, y le dieron la paliza de su vida… ah, si! Y Faeron FINALMENTE se decide a hacerle saber a Aly lo q siente. Lo q hace la euforia, jeje.**_

_**Y Azami, señoras y señores, acaba de aceptarse también q ama a Arthion y q le vale poco las diferencias!!! Wiiii!!!! Ahora solo falta ver si podrá decírselo o no…**_

_**Q cruel soy!**_

_**PD: Por cierto… si quieren ver unos dibujos de Azami y Arthion (estilo manga, q es el único q se, jeje) pueden visitar mi journal. Ahí encontraran los links, ok?**_


	23. Confesiones

"Confesiones"

Lo que sucedió después fue un conjunto de escenas borrosas para Azami. Recordaba a Faeron corriendo desesperado hacia Arthion, mientras Alassëa la abrazaba y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien… recordaba sus lágrimas, junto con las de la dragona, mientras veía que Faeron levantaba levemente la cabeza del príncipe, intentando verificar si seguía vivo… jamás había visto a Faeron así, tan desesperado y asustado… después, todo se volvió negro.

Sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas; era como si su mente estuviera dispuesta a recordarlo todo durante su sueño. Imágenes de los sucesos aparecían constantemente, los rostros de Faeron, de Aly… de Arthion; aquella vez en que él había sonreído por primera vez; el incidente en la cueva; el sonido de su voz… y luego esa horrible escena en la Plaza Circular: la sangre escurriendo por su cuerpo, su expresión dolorida, su figura inmóvil en el suelo…

Azami despertó lentamente. Al abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, aparentemente en un hospital, por extraño que eso le pareciera. A pesar de sus temores, no pudo evitar mirar el cuarto con interés: era la primera vez que veía una construcción más 'moderna' dentro del territorio de los dragones; se preguntó como le harían para ocultarla a la vista de los aviones humanos. Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que la reina Bellethiel se acercaba, y colocaba en una mesita junto a su cama un florero repleto de rosas amarillas.

"¡Oh! Veo que estás despierta, ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña Azami?" preguntó la reina con amabilidad, al notar que la joven la observaba.

"Bien… supongo" respondió Azami, observando los vendajes en sus manos y su tobillo. De pronto, despertando completamente, recordó sobre quienes debía preguntar. Se levantó de inmediato, notando con asombro que nada le dolía. La reina le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

"Faeron y Alassëa están bien… sus heridas no eran tan graves. Seguramente están charlando afuera, en el jardín. Has dormido por un día entero" explicó Bellethiel. Azami respiró aliviada por un momento, pero después su preocupación aumentó: a propósito o no, la dragona no había mencionado a su hijo.

"Y Arthion… ¿Dónde está? ¿Esta…?" preguntó, incapaz de terminar la frase. La reina la miró con expresión triste –aumentando su temor- pero, al hablar, su voz sonaba aliviada.

"Esta vivo…" dijo ella, forzándose a decir la palabra; seguramente, le era doloroso admitir lo cerca que había estado de… pero la dragona continuó antes de que Azami pudiera preguntarle más. "Aunque, en estos momentos, se encuentra bastante delicado… sus heridas son graves" añadió Bellethiel, y miró hacia una cortina colocada a un lado, separando la habitación en dos. La joven entendió de inmediato.

"¿Esta aquí? ¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó, ansiosa, algo que a la reina pareció divertirle –por alguna extraña razón-.

"Faeron tiene razón… ¡haces muchas preguntas a la vez! Pero si, esta aquí… cuando lo vi, me murmuró tu nombre, así que supuse que querría que los colocara a los dos en la misma habitación" respondió Bellethiel, con un tono peculiar de voz. Azami se sonrojó, ¿estaba Arthion tan preocupado por ella?

"Si, puedes verlo" dijo la dragona, respondiendo la pregunta de Azami. "Solo sé cuidadosa". La reina entonces se movió hacia la cortina, y la apartó con rapidez. "Saldré por un momento" añadió, mirando a Azami con una expresión extraña, y salió.

Azami se levantó totalmente, comprobando con satisfacción que su tobillo ya no le molestaba –probablemente gracias a algún extraño tratamiento por parte de los dragones- y caminó lentamente, temerosa, hacia la cama de Arthion, para sentarse en una silla a su lado. Sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo al verlo: sus brazos, su cuello y prácticamente todo el pecho estaban cubiertos de vendajes, algunos teñidos levemente de rojo… la joven recordó, temblando, las lanzas de hielo de Morothar atravesando el pecho del príncipe. La piel de Arthion lucía más pálida de lo usual; parecía costarle trabajo respirar. Azami tuvo que contener el deseo de alzar la mano y tocar las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, testimonio de las horas tan duras que había pasado el dragón. Azami observó que, en vez de un florero, junto a su cama había un pequeño contenedor de cristal, dentro del cual había una pequeña esfera de energía dorada que tintineaba de forma extraña… se dio cuenta, asombrada, de que estaba marcando el corazón de Arthion, con latidos suaves pero aparentemente constantes.

La joven tenía miedo de tocarlo, ¿y si lo despertaba? Por un rato, se conformó con observarlo, mirando con cierta aprensión el lento subir y bajar de su respiración, temiendo que en algún momento se detuviera… el príncipe hizo un leve gesto, y Azami finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para tocarle suavemente una mano con la suya, para intentar ofrecerle cierto consuelo. Arthion, que no estaba del todo dormido, sintió el contacto e hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos.

"Estas despierto" dijo Azami con suavidad; se sentía dichosa de ver de nuevo aquellos extraños ojos, después de creer que no los vería jamás. Él la miró con expresión dolorida y cansada.

"Azami… quiero… decirte algo…" murmuró él con esfuerzo, pero se vio obligado a detenerse al sentir una oleada de dolor; no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, que no hizo más que asustar a Azami. La joven le acarició la mano.

"Tranquilo, Arthion. No te esfuerces tanto… voy a llamar a un doctor. No te muevas" dijo ella con voz suave. Después de todo, no quería que él agravara sus heridas al intentar moverse. Arthion, a pesar de su estado, la miró con cierto reproche… no podía esperar. Si la dejaba llamar a un médico, seguramente lo dormirían de nuevo… y quien sabe si tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. Con esfuerzo, consiguió sujetar la mano con la que lo acariciaba para impedir que se fuera.

"No…" pidió él. "No puede… esperar…" continuó. Aun algo aturdido por el dolor –y lo que sea que le hubieran dado para controlarlo- decidió que, a pesar de su timidez, debía decirlo sin rodeos; claro, el hecho de que apenas pudiera pronunciar dos palabras juntas no ayudaba mucho. "Azami… te amo…" dijo finalmente, demasiado débil y cansado como para pensar en otra forma menos directa de decirlo.

Azami lo miró, preguntándose por un momento si de verdad había oído aquello. Considerando su estado, el dragón bien podría estar diciendo cosas que no eran. Arthion, sin embargo, malinterpretó su silencio como rechazo, así que decidió continuar.

"Sé que… quizás no… merezca que correspondas… pero…" continuó, pero ella lo interrumpió con brusquedad.

"¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?" dijo ella, molesta. "Tu has sido bueno conmigo, Arthion, sin importar si te mostrabas frío o no. Tienes un buen corazón, no te atrevas a pensar otra cosa. ¡Después de lo que has hecho por tu gente, mereces ser feliz! ¡Yo decidiré si te lo mereces o no!" casi le gritó. Azami suspiró, tratando de calmarse; lo que menos necesitaba el pobre dragón era que ella lo regañara. "Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, yo… yo también te amo" confesó finalmente, sin ocultar su alegría. Desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, se había hecho a la idea de que él nunca correspondería; él, un dragón, un príncipe de su raza, ¿Cómo podría amarla a ella, una simple humana?… y, a pesar de ello, lo hacía.

Arthion, por otro lado, pareció olvidarse incluso de sus heridas al oírla confesar lo que sentía. La miró con sorpresa; él sabía bien que, para los humanos, un dragón era un monstruo… creía que eso finalmente la asustaría un día, especialmente después de ver –de verlo- atacar con aquel desagradable poder. Y aquí estaba, admitiendo que lo amaba y que aquellas diferencias no le importaban. Por un momento, pensó que todo aquello era producto de sus sentidos confundidos… hasta que Azami le dio una prueba bastante real.

La joven, sin perder tiempo, se inclinó suavemente sobre él –con cuidado de no lastimarlo- y lo besó en los labios. Por un instante, Azami pensó en el hecho de que estaba besando a un dragón… haciendo a un lado lo increíble de esa situación, ¿acostumbraban ellos besarse? Sin embargo, se sintió aliviada al sentir que el príncipe respondía débilmente… Azami jamás había recibido un beso así; el dragón apretaba sus labios contra los de ella con ternura, y su roce se sentía tan bien… la joven detectó incluso cierta urgencia y frustración en el beso; conociéndolo, Arthion seguramente estaba maldiciendo su estado en ese momento.

El príncipe se sentía extraño. Era totalmente consciente de que los humanos eran seres mucho más frágiles que los dragones… y, sin embargo, era tan sencillo besarla, como si desde el principio hubiera estado destinado a ser así. En más de un siglo de vida, jamás había experimentado una sensación como esa, la de los labios de Azami junto a los suyos… hasta que –maldiciendo mentalmente- se movió más de lo que debía, y sintió la terriblemente natural oleada de dolor. Azami sintió que él se tensaba, adolorido, e interrumpió el beso. La joven se apartó solo unos centímetros y acarició su rostro con la mano; él la miró, adormilado… era evidente que estaba más cansado de lo que deseaba.

"Bueno, ya dijimos lo que debíamos decir. Ahora debes descansar, Arthion; es obvio que te hace falta. Yo me quedaré contigo… yo te cuidaré" dijo ella, y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Sin soltarle la mano, el príncipe se durmió de nuevo.

Afuera de la habitación, la reina Bellethiel permanecía a un lado de la puerta, escuchando todo. Sabía que quizás aquello no era un comportamiento propio de una reina, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Era su hijo, y como madre no podía evitar querer saber. Escuchar la confesión de ambos hizo aparecer una sonrisa complacida en su rostro; aun recordaba a su amiga humana, la madre de Azami, y la forma en que bromeaban diciendo que, algún día, sus hijos terminarían juntos. La dragona rio suavemente, divertida ante la ironía del caso.

'Después de todo, hizo una buena elección' pensó ella. Mirando hacia el cielo, se imaginó la cara que habría puesto su amiga al saberlo. '¿Quién lo hubiera creído, Hikari? Tu hija y mi hijo… una humana y un príncipe dragón' pensó divertida, sin dejar de sonreír.

_**Como costo trabajo escribir este cap! Aunque creo q me gusto como quedo… Wii! Finalmente, después de tanto, esos dos se confiesan su amor! Y hubo beso!**_

_**Seee… Arthion lo dijo bastante directo, pero comprendan al pobre dragon: entre sus heridas y los sedantes, créanme, dudo q fuera capaz de pensar algo menos directo, jeje. Como lo maltrato al pobre!**_

_**Y la reina, escuchando tras la puerta… quien lo diría de ella? Pero pues como toda madre, la venció la curiosidad. **_

_**Estamos a solo uno o dos caps del final! (y dos extras, creo) asi q espero les haya gustado!**_


	24. Nueva vida

"Nueva vida"

Un día después de su 'confesión', Azami caminaba junto a Alassëa en el pequeño jardín del hospital. Aunque ella ya estaba recuperada –algo que la hacia maravillarse de los médicos dragones- permanecía allí prácticamente todo el tiempo, al lado de Arthion. De hecho, seguiría ahí dentro de no ser porque Aly la había convencido de salir un rato al aire libre, aprovechando que el príncipe estaba dormido. Ahora, las dos caminaban tranquilamente, mientras Azami le contaba a su amiga sobre su conversación con Arthion… a Alassëa le encantó la noticia.

"¡Vaya! ¡Eso es grandioso! Aunque debo admitir que nunca creí que se atreviera a decir algo así… es bastante tímido para eso" dijo Aly, sonriendo. El solo imaginar a Arthion confesando su amor por Azami le parecía bastante divertido; después de todo, lo conocía bien: en esas cuestiones era DEMASIADO tímido. Azami, al notarlo, decidió contraatacar.

"Bueno, yo nunca hubiera imaginado que Faeron se atrevería a besarte como lo hizo, en la Plaza Circular" dijo la joven. Alassëa se sonrojó de inmediato, con una risita tonta.

"Honestamente, yo tampoco… pero me alegra saber que él siente lo mismo que yo… y por supuesto, también me alegro por ti" dijo la joven de cabello azul, pero notó que, al mencionarlo, Azami miraba al frente con preocupación. Aquello no le gustó. "¿Cuál es el problema, Azami? Lo amas… ¿cierto?" preguntó, algo aprehensiva. Azami sonrió, tranquilizando a la dragona: su mirada respondía por ella.

"Si, pero… ahora que tengo oportunidad de pensarlo bien, hay varias complicaciones: primero que nada, la edad. Él es mayor –MUCHO mayor- que yo; sin importar que mentalmente su edad sea equivalente, ha vivido más que yo, y obviamente mi tiempo de vida es mucho más corto que el suyo… él vivirá mucho tiempo después de mi muerte. Además de otras diferencias, ¿Cómo vamos a…?"

"Eso no debería preocuparte. No serás la primera que se une a un dragón… fue ese tipo de relaciones lo que hizo posible nuestro pacto de paz, hace muchos años" la interrumpió Alassëa. A ella le parecía ridículo que, después de todo lo que había pasado, la joven humana se preocupara por algo así. Azami la miró, asombrada.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?" preguntó curiosa. Alassëa se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente aceptando las cosas como son. Si de verdad amas a Arthion, querrás quedarte a su lado… es inútil preocuparse sobre las diferencias entre ustedes. ¿Preferirías vivir lejos de él? ¿No te arrepentirías después? ¿No prefieres pasar tu vida junto a quien amas, sin importar qué? Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, elegiría vivir a su lado… preferiría vivir mi vida –por corta que fuera en comparación- con él, a arrepentirme años después por ello. Él ya ha elegido, te ha confesado que te ama, así que esta dispuesto a aceptarlo… tu deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo la dragona. Azami la miró, asombrada ante la sabiduría de sus palabras. En momentos así, su verdadera edad salía a relucir; pero la joven supo que tenía razón.

"Tienes razón, Aly. Es decir, ¿Qué me queda en el mundo humano? Nada. Ahora mi vida esta aquí… si, estoy dispuesta a quedarme a su lado, sin importar qué suceda" dijo Azami, convencida. Aly le sonrió.

"Además… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás vivas más que cualquier otro humano" dijo la dragona en broma, y ambas continuaron riendo mientras caminaban.

Transcurrió una semana de prisa; ahora, los cuatro amigos se hospedaban en el Palacio Real. Para los dragones, era volver a casa finalmente, después de años de batallas y guerra… para Azami, era conocer su nuevo hogar. La joven jamás había estado en un palacio, por lo que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para explorarlo junto con alguno de sus amigos.

Azami miró a su lado a Arthion, que –pese a sus protestas- había decidido acompañarla esta vez para mostrarle los jardines del palacio. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba estar de nuevo en su compañía, la joven no podía evitar mirarlo con cierto reproche… después de todo, ella sabía bien que aun no estaba del todo recuperado. Arthion había logrado convencer al médico que lo atendía para que le permitiera pasar el resto de su convalecencia en su casa. La discusión había tomado horas, y aun así el príncipe había tenido que emplear toda su autoridad como tal para convencerlo… Por supuesto, el médico había aclarado que podía caminar si lo deseaba, pero había recomendado que se lo tomara con calma y descansara a menudo; Azami recordaba a Faeron riéndose ante lo imposible de la orden… y ahora comprendía por qué. Mantener a Arthion sin hacer nada era casi imposible.

Aunque Azami tenía que admitir que el joven lucía bastante recuperado. Por un rato, ambos se contentaron con caminar lentamente –a petición de ella- por los jardines del palacio. La joven estaba maravillada: el lugar estaba lleno de flores y árboles verdes… se sentía tanta paz ahí. Arthion suspiró a su lado, evidentemente contento. La joven entonces vio una pequeña banca debajo de un árbol y, decidiendo que el príncipe necesitaba un descanso, lo obligó a sentarse por un momento. El joven la miró, irritado, pero obedeció.

"Con cuidado" dijo Azami, al ver que él se sentaba con absoluta naturalidad y rapidez, como si no tuviera nada. Arthion suspiró, exasperado.

"Azami… estoy bien ¿sabes? No me voy a romper o algo así" dijo él con sarcasmo, molesto ante su actitud sobreprotectora. Ya era bastante malo que aun tuviera que usar los vendajes -que, por cierto, eran bastante molestos- para que además de ello se esforzara en obligarlo a permanecer quieto. No le gustaba. Azami lo miró, enarcando una ceja, y se sentó a su lado.

"No puedo evitarlo… solo me preocupo por ti" dijo ella. El joven suspiró de nuevo; eso era un golpe bajo… él sabía que solo se preocupaba por su salud, y lo agradecía, pero en su opinión estaba exagerando. Aquello le hizo pensar en una pregunta que deseaba hacerle hace tiempo, pro no había estado lo bastante recuperado –o consciente- para hacerla.

Azami lo observó ponerse serio. En otros tiempos, aquello la habría desconcertado, pero ahora lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que esa aparente seriedad era solo para ocultar la fuerza de sus emociones… supuso que era difícil deshacerse del hábito.

"Azami… lo que dijiste aquel día, en el hospital… ¿lo dijiste en serio?" preguntó él. Azami pensó que, para ser un príncipe, era bastante inseguro. No era la primera vez que oía aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

"Arthion, creo que te lo he repetido unas diez veces… si, lo dije totalmente en serio, ¿es eso tan difícil de creer?" preguntó ella. Arthion sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

"Lo es para mi, considerando lo que somos… no todos los días una humana dice que ama a un dragón" dijo él. Por supuesto, eso no le importaba, pero estaba tanteando el terreno… para una pregunta más 'interesante'.

"Mira, te lo dije antes y lo repito: no me importa si somos diferentes…" se interrumpió, al ver la mirada seria pero incrédula de Arthion. "De acuerdo, admito que me preocupaba, pero ya no. Te amo; tu buen corazón, tu extraña timidez, incluso tu mal carácter" dijo ella, intentando bromear con él por primera vez. El príncipe se echó a reír, y luego la miró de una forma que ella nunca le había visto… su mirada estaba llena de felicidad.

"Entonces, ¿Te quedarías aquí… conmigo?" preguntó Arthion, maldiciendo su forma humana, que haría que Azami notara que se sonrojaba.

"Quieres decir… ¿Cómo tu… novia?" preguntó ella dudosa, tan roja como él.

"Por supuesto… si aceptas" dijo él, algo indignado. ¿Acaso creía que iba a proponerle otra cosa menos honorable? Él no era ese tipo de dragón. Azami lo miró, sonriente.

"Si, Arthion… me quedaré contigo" dijo ella, y se acercó para abrazarlo. Escuchó que el príncipe suspiraba molesto al notar que ella le pasaba los brazos con delicadeza, cuidando no lastimarlo. Sonrió; era evidente que para él era ofensivo que lo considerara tan frágil.

"¿Sabes, Arthion? Elegiste una forma bastante rara de pedirme que sea tu novia, ¿no crees?" dijo Azami, intentando relajarlo un poco. Él rió suavemente.

"Si, supongo que si" admitió sin dejar de reír. Eso a ella le gustaba: había reído más en esta semana que en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos antes. Le alegraba saber que ella tenía mucho que ver en eso. Faeron le había dicho que era como recuperar al Arthion de antes… aunque no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con él últimamente, considerando que él y Alassëa se la pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo. Al mirar el rostro de Arthion, pensó que no los culpaba.

Ambos permanecieron largo rato en el jardín, sentados en la banca sin separarse, mientras miraban la escena con expresión tranquila. Ninguno sabía si su futuro sería sencillo pero, al mirarse uno a la otra, decidieron que no les importaba.

Ahora ya no estaban solos.

_**El fin! (mas o menos).**_

_**No, no es error de escritura: Arthion esta RIENDOSE. Jeje. Y si, Azami exagera, pero quien la culpa?**_

_**Y pues, sobre las diferencias entre esos dos… solo diré q, al volverse humano, Arthion es TOTALMENTE uno (físicamente al menos) así q si adivinan lo q Azami quería preguntar cuando Aly interrumpió…**_

_**Y como dato curioso, de hecho hay leyendas en la q dragones y humanos son pareja. Si, en serio. Como tenían la habilidad de volverse humanos, pues… especialmente, busquen la leyenda de Jilocasin, un dragón q se unió a una humana y hasta hijos tuvo con ella.**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia; yo le tengo mucho cariño porq fue la primera q escribi. Y, por cierto, se q deje ciertas cosillas sin explicar q son importantes (como, por ejemplo, la 'especie' de dragón q es Arthion); esto es porque de hecho seguí la historia de estos personajes en… veamos… van como 6 historias mas. Aun no se si publicarlas aquí –convénzanme!- , pero si les interesa, puedo reconsiderar… o pueden leerlas en DeviantArt.**_

_**Ahora, solo quedan dos "extras" q hice, y espero publicar pronto. Ademas, lo q si voy a hacer es una pequeña historia (como 10 caps) sobre lo q paso ANTES de todo este lio. Así q hay para rato!**_

_**Saludos y nos leemos!**_

_**Yokami**_


	25. Extra 1: La Coronacion

Extra 1

"La Coronación"

Tomó casi un año para que la nación de los dragones regresara a la normalidad tras la derrota de Morothar. El príncipe Arthion, junto con Faeron y Alassëa, se habían concentrado por completo en restaurar su nación. Azami, a pesar de no tener ni la menor idea de cómo podía ayudar, se esforzaba por servir de apoyo a los tres dragones.

La joven se miró en el espejo, algo avergonzada por las ropas tan finas que debía llevar. Ahora que el reino de los dragones había recobrado su estabilidad habitual, toda la nación se preparaba para un evento especial: la coronación del príncipe Arthion. El dragón negro había insistido en esperar hasta que las cosas se calmaran para realizar la ceremonia; aunque ya realizaba las funciones del rey, no había recibido aun la corona.

Azami sonrió al recordar al príncipe. Le parecía increíble que ya hubiera transcurrido casi un año entero desde aquel encuentro en su cafetería; la joven tuvo que admitirse que su vida había mejorado mucho desde ese momento. Analizó con detenimiento el largo vestido verde oscuro que Alassëa le había entregado para la ocasión: era demasiado elegante… se preguntó, sonrojada, si a Arthion le gustaría. De pronto, de la nada, su amiga apareció a su lado.

"Deja de verte así. Luces bien" dijo Aly, observándola con atención. Azami entonces notó que ella llevaba un vestido similar, pero de color violeta.

"¿Lo crees?" dijo Azami, aun insegura. Aly suspiró.

"No tengo porque mentirte… te queda bien" dijo la dragona, sonriendo al ver que Azami volvía a mirarse.

"No estoy acostumbrada a esto…" dijo la joven, suspirando. Aly entonces le dedicó una mirada algo pícara.

"Pues será mejor que te acostumbres. La novia de un rey debe vestir elegante" le dijo, y se echó a reír al ver que Azami se sonrojaba.

En otra habitación, Arthion terminaba de prepararse para la ceremonia junto con Faeron. El príncipe, normalmente muy tranquilo, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, y el dragón rojo no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena.

"¿Nervioso?" preguntó con tono burlón. El príncipe lo miró con expresión molesta.

"Supongo…" admitió. El dragón entonces le dio la espalda.

"No te preocupes, te irá bien" dijo Faeron, sonriendo. Él sabía perfectamente que la inquietud de su amigo no se debía precisamente a la ceremonia. "¿Y que hay sobre…?" preguntó, dejando la pregunta sin terminar; sabía que Arthion entendería. Como esperaba, el príncipe volteó a verlo con expresión incómoda y después miró en otra dirección, sonrojándose.

"No estoy seguro… quizás esta noche" dijo. Arthion trató de olvidar el propósito; ya era bastante incómodo y difícil sin tener que pensar en ello todo el día. Faeron se le acercó y lo empujó levemente, jugando.

"No puede ser peor que la batalla contra Morothar" dijo el dragón rojo. Arthion le dirigió una mirada que expresaba claramente que, en ese momento, preferiría combatir de nuevo. Entonces, los dos sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

"Creo que los dejaré solos" dijo Faeron con tono pícaro, y salió de la habitación al tiempo que Azami entraba. Arthion se preguntó en qué estaría pensando cuando decidió contarle sus planes a Faeron…

Azami entró, algo confundida por la sonrisa de Faeron. Por un momento, se preguntó que estaría tramando el dragón rojo, pero se olvidó por completo de eso al ver al príncipe frente a ella. Arthion vestía –por primera vez desde que lo conocía- como un verdadero príncipe, sacado de alguna escena medieval. El príncipe llevaba una túnica corta de color azul oscuro, y una larga y fina capa blanca sobre los hombros; los colores hacían un contraste perfecto con su piel blanca y su largo cabello negro… remarcando especialmente aquellos extraños ojos suyos. En general, se veía bastante elegante y –admitió, sonrojándose de nuevo- bastante guapo.

"¿Tan mal me veo?" preguntó Arthion, algo incómodo ante su mirada. La joven entonces sonrió, y reunió el valor suficiente para tomar la iniciativa y sujetar su mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No…" fue todo lo que pudo decir. El príncipe rió suavemente, nervioso. Este tipo de relaciones era nuevo para él –por ridículo que sonara-.

"Bueno, tu no te ves nada mal" le dijo él. La verdad es que el vestido combinaba perfectamente con su figura, y remarcaba el color rojo de su cabello. Aunque quizás ella no le creería si se lo dijera, le parecía increíblemente hermosa.

"No bromees, Arthion. He visto como diez dragonas allá afuera que lucen mucho mejor que yo" dijo Azami, algo apenada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil sostenerle la mirada al dragón? Para su sorpresa, al príncipe pareció divertirle el tono decepcionado de su voz, porque rió de nuevo.

"¿Estas segura? Yo no he visto a nadie" admitió él, algo incómodo ante sus propias palabras. Azami lo conocía ya lo bastante bien como para saber que era más tímido de lo que parecía, pero sus palabras la hicieron sentir alegre… ¿hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad la consideraba más hermosa que cualquiera de aquellas dragonas que esperaban en la sala del trono? La joven las había visto: eran hermosas, elegantes… con una belleza sobrenatural. Como si leyera sus pensamientos –algo que, probablemente, había hecho- el príncipe levantó la mano de Azami y la besó levemente.

"No todo se basa en las apariencias. Tu corazón, tu alma, te hacen más hermosa que cualquiera allá afuera para mi. Supongo que tu belleza interna se refleja en la externa" dijo Arthion, y le sonrió. Era en momentos como este cuando Azami se preguntaba como es que lo había considerado frío y distante en el pasado.

"Ya basta de hacerme sentir apenada. Muchas personas te esperan afuera, Majestad" dijo ella, intentando distraerlo. El príncipe se puso serio, evidentemente algo avergonzado. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo.

"Bien. Vámonos" dijo él y, sin soltar su mano, la guió hacia afuera.

La Sala del Trono estaba llena de gente. Azami jamás había visto tantos dragones juntos, provenientes de varias regiones del bosque. La joven notó con cierto humor que, para referirse a ellos, usaba el término 'personas'… después de todo, eran muy similares.

De pronto, la sala quedó totalmente en silencio cuando una figura tomó su lugar al otro extremo. El príncipe Arthion comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el trono, donde su madre –la reina Bellethiel- lo esperaba de pie. Azami se sintió emocionada; jamás habría creído que asistiría a una coronación. Alassëa, a su lado, sonrió ante su expresión.

Faeron entonces se colocó a un lado del trono, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Alassëa cuando ambas jóvenes lo miraron. Azami tuvo que contener el deseo de reír al ver que Alassëa sonreía con timidez, algo sonrojada; después de todo, no la culpaba… Faeron también era bastante guapo.

"Se ve muy bien, así ¿no te parece?" le susurró Aly, mientras observaba al dragón rojo.

"No tanto como Arthion" dijo Azami. Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron; cada quien tenía sus gustos.

Arthion quedó frente al trono y se detuvo. Azami no pudo evitar observar la forma en que varias dragonas jóvenes –o eso parecían- miraban al príncipe, claramente cautivadas. Se sorprendió al notar que se sentía algo celosa, y contenta a la vez… por muy bonitas que fueran, Arthion le había dejado bastante claro que la amaba solo a ella; era reconfortante saber que él no se dejaba llevar simplemente por apariencias… eso le gustaba de él.

La joven volvió a concentrarse en Arthion cuando vio que la reina tomaba una pequeña corona en sus manos: era un aro dorado bastante sencillo con siete puntas, la punta central un poco más larga que las demás. La joven sonrió al recordar que Arthion, tan terco como siempre, había pedido que se fabricara una corona nueva para la ocasión, pues se rehusaba siquiera a tocar la que había sido de Morothar.

La reina hizo una leve señal, y Arthion colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo. Bellethiel levantó la corona y la colocó por encima de su cabeza.

"Príncipe Arthion: como hijo de Aranion y heredero del clan Vareen, tienes el derecho y la obligación de servir a los tuyos como soberano. ¿Juras solemnemente servir a tu pueblo como su rey? ¿Juras tratarlos con bondad y justicia? ¿Juras dedicar todos tus esfuerzos a su bienestar?" preguntó la reina.

"Lo juro" respondió Arthion con voz clara.

"Entonces yo, como tu madre y reina, te nombro Rey y Soberano de los dragones" dijo Bellethiel, y colocó la corona suavemente en la cabeza de Arthion. Los dragones en la sala hicieron una gran reverencia pero, cuando Arthion se levantó, la habitación entera se llenó de gritos de celebración.

Azami corrió hacia Arthion y se arrojó en sus brazos, contenta. Faeron y Alassëa se acercaron también para felicitarlo, mientras el resto de los dragones se esforzaba con acercarse también. Azami intentó retirarse, pero Arthion la tomó de la mano, por lo que lo acompañó durante todas y cada una de las felicitaciones. La última en acercarse fue su madre, que lo miraba con evidente orgullo. Bellethiel lo abrazó.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, y estoy segura que tu padre también lo esta, dondequiera que esté" dijo la reina. Para sorpresa de Azami, Arthion ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su madre; la joven se preguntó si estaría llorando, algo que nunca le había visto hacer.

Cuando ambos dragones se soltaron, Faeron se acercó desde atrás y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del príncipe –ahora rey- y otro sobre los de Azami.

"Bueno, este es un momento para celebrar, ¿no? ¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó Faeron con entusiasmo. Aly se acercó y lo miró como si fuera un niño haciendo travesuras.

"Te juro, Faeron, que tienes un talento especial para arruinar el momento" dijo ella. La reina rió al ver que Faeron miraba a la dragona azul con expresión inocente. Arthion sonrió.

"Esta bien, Aly. Tiene razón. Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, merecemos un poco de celebración" dijo él.

"Me parece bien, porque quiero bailar" dijo Aly, y se sujetó del brazo de Faeron, que parecía más que encantado con la idea. Arthion, sin decir una palabra, sujetó de nuevo la mano de Azami. La joven lo miró, contenta como siempre que lo veía feliz. El joven le sonrió, y ella le besó la mejilla sin pensar. Por un momento, se arrepintió de hacer algo así frente a tantos dragones, pero Arthion parecía complacido con el gesto.

"Gracias" dijo él, y le devolvió el beso, esta vez en los labios. Sin decir más, ambos siguieron al resto del grupo hacia otro salón, en el que se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

_**He aquí el primero de los dos extras de esta historia… no creyeron q dejaría sin describir la coronación, o si?**_

_**Ahhh, esos dos… aun no se acostumbran del todo a la idea de ser pareja, y eso q ya paso algo de tiempo, jeje. Por cierto, si observan bien, acabo de revelar (jeje) el apellido de Arthion y el nombre de su padre… eso le deja al príncipe –ehhh, Rey- el nombre completo de Arthion Vareen. El apellido es inventado, asi q no esperen traducdcion.**_

_**Y si, el nombre de su padre era Aranion, que significa "Rey" (jeje).**_

_**Espero les haya gustado! Y esperen al siguiente capitulo, porque hay cierto asuntillo q Arthion va a discutir con Azami… sip, ese mismo q insinua Faeron con miradita picara y q seguramente ya habran deducido.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	26. Extra 2: Declaracion

_**El titulo en si ya es spoiler, ne? Jojo!**_

Extra 2:

"Declaración"

El sol se había ocultado desde hace mucho, pero la fiesta estaba lejos de terminar. Los dragones parecían haberse olvidado totalmente del tiempo, y obviamente tenían la resistencia suficiente para continuar por días… Azami rió ante la idea. Los dragones reían y charlaban en todas direcciones, disfrutando del evento; era en momentos como este cuando la joven se sorprendía de sentirse como en casa. Al observar sus rostros animados, era sencillo olvidar lo que eran: seres mitológicos, poderosos dragones, seres que se creía eran simples leyendas.

Al observar a sus amigos, a Azami le resultaba difícil imaginar que durante muchos años –más de los que ella había vivido- habían sufrido, luchado y matado por su reino. Matar… la palabra aun era difícil de asimilar. Hace unos días, Faeron había compartido su historia con ella, desde el momento en que había conocido a Arthion hasta su encuentro con ella, incluyendo el periodo de 'guerra'. Azami comprendía que se habían visto forzados a actuar así, y que Arthion había perdido mucho durante esos años, pero aun era difícil para ella pensar –y hablar- sobre los años más oscuros de su querido príncipe. Sin importar lo mucho que lo amara, Azami no podía evitar pensar que las manos que ahora la sujetaban con ternura habían, una vez, destruido varias vidas.

Sin embargo, momentos después descubrió que era bastante sencillo olvidar sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar por el espíritu de la fiesta. Era fácil reír junto con Faeron, Aly e incluso Arthion. Incluso, en un momento de distracción, la joven consiguió hacer bailar al príncipe –un segundo, al Rey- a pesar de las protestas del joven… pronto, Azami estuvo riendo ante la falta de talento de Arthion.

"Debería avergonzarse, Su Majestad" le dijo ella con tono burlón, tratando de imitar a Faeron. "Un noble de su rango debería ser bueno para bailar" dijo la joven riendo. Arthion le hizo un gesto.

"Olvídalo. Nunca me ha gustado bailar. La única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es porque tu me obligaste" respondió Arthion con fingida indignación. Azami se echó a reír.

Aparte del baile en sí, le había parecido muy divertido observar las expresiones de un grupo de dragonas… muchas se habían mostrado frías e incluso arrogantes con ella, pero cuando Arthion la tomó de la cintura, sus expresiones cambiaron a evidente envidia. Cada vez que las miraba –cuando no estaba charlando con Arthion- sus expresiones la hacían reír. Repentinamente, Arthion la soltó.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ella. Él le sonrió de forma extraña.

"No… ¿podrías esperarme un momento? No tardaré" prometió él, y se alejó con rapidez. La joven pensó que quizás alguno de los nobles lo había llamado. Resignada, observó mientras Faeron y Alassëa bailaban.

Aparentemente, el dragón rojo tenía talento para ello. Faeron se movía con evidente gracia y energía, un complemento perfecto para los movimientos de Aly. Cuando la pieza terminó, Faeron se perdió entre la gente, mientras que Aly se acercaba a Azami.

"¿Dónde esta Faeron?" preguntó Azami. Alassëa señaló hacia el frente.

"Fue a buscar algo" dijo la dragona con aire misterioso. "¡Ah, si! Arthion me contactó hace un momento; dice que, si puedes, te reúnas con él en el jardín" dijo Aly, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Oh… gracias, Aly" dijo Azami. Le tomó unos segundos comprender que con 'contactar', Aly se refería a aquella telepatía tan extraña entre los dragones. Curiosa, caminó hacia el jardín.

Resultó sencillo encontrar a Arthion. El joven estaba de pie cerca de uno de los muros del palacio, de espaldas a ella. La joven de inmediato se asustó, ¿pasaba algo? Era extraño que se apartara de esta forma en medio de una celebración (considerando que era en su honor) y en más de una ocasión había visto las extrañas miradas que se dirigían él y Faeron. La joven se acercó, y levantó la mano para tocarlo en el brazo.

"¿Arthion? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó ella.

"No… en realidad, no. Solo quería hablar contigo" dijo él. Azami permaneció en silencio, esperando a que continuara. "Azami, ¿Cómo me consideras?" preguntó él. Azami lo miró extrañada; parecía como si temiera que su opinión de él hubiera cambiado.

"¿Quieres decir… como dragón? Ya te dije que eso no me importa… para mi somos iguales…" dijo ella, preguntándose a donde quería llegar Arthion con el tema.

"Has oído la historia de Faeron, ¿no es así? Mi vida, durante el reinado de Morothar" insistió él. Con que eso era; pero ¿Qué esperaba que ella dijera?

"Si, me lo contó… ¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó ella. Arthion suspiró; por mucho que le desagradara el tema, necesitaba saber su opinión antes de decir lo que en verdad deseaba decir.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de eso?" insistió de nuevo. Cuando Azami no contestó, aun confundida por la pregunta, él suspiró de nuevo; tendría que decir más sobre el tema de lo que quería.

"He vivido por 160 años, Azami. Cuando tú naciste, yo ya vivía en el exilio… sin importar lo sutil que haya sido Faeron, esos fueron mis años más oscuros. He vivido y matado, mucho antes de que tu nacieras, Azami… ¿Estas segura que eso no te molesta?" preguntó finalmente Arthion.

"No, no me molesta" dijo rápidamente Azami. Arthion la miró, enarcando una ceja con expresión de incredulidad. La joven suspiró; la conocía mejor de lo que aparentaba. "Muy bien, voy a serte honesta, Arthion. En ocasiones, sí me molesta… o me molestaba. Pero, una vez que lo pensé bien, mi pensamiento cambió. Alassëa me dijo una vez que aceptara las cosas como eran… y creo que tiene razón. Lo que me importa es lo que tengo ahora, que estemos juntos los dos, en este momento, es lo único que necesito saber. Si has vivido más que yo no me interesa…" dijo ella con honestidad. Desde que habían empezado a estar juntos, Azami había sentido más de una vez la necesidad de decirlo, pero nunca había reunido el valor… creía que eso lo haría sentir mal. Se sentía bien desahogarse por completo.

Arthion se acercó a ella. Azami lo miró, aun confundida: esta era la conversación que menos se esperaba tener en ese día. Sin embargo, al mirar al príncipe –al rey, se corrigió- vio que él le sonreía con ternura, con una expresión tranquila y satisfecha que le hizo pensar que había algo más.

"¿Arthion? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora? Llevamos juntos casi un año… ¿Por qué dudar ahora?" preguntó la joven, sin poder contener su duda más tiempo. El joven la miró, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Para que seas consciente de lo que has elegido… quería saber que eras consciente de todo antes de seguir con lo que quiero decir" explicó él. Después de todo, lo que seguía era difícil.

Azami lo miró. Sus extraños ojos naranja la observaban con emoción… eso era extraño; Arthion era, por lo general, bastante estoico, no era común en él mostrarse de esa manera. La joven supo de inmediato que lo que seguía sería importante, ¿pero por qué?

"Desde que Faeron me comentó que te había contado todo, temí que sentirías que era demasiado. Ustedes los humanos tienen una vida más pacifica. Primero quería asegurarme de que seguías aceptándome tal como era" dijo él, y suspiró. La joven entonces comprendió lo que sucedía… pero, ¿de verdad era lo que ella creía? Arthion intentó calmarse, súbitamente nervioso; nunca había hecho algo así.

"Azami, aun cuando te conozco por un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto –tanto desde la perspectiva de tu raza como de la mía- siento que eres la única mujer para mí. Te amo, a ti y a nadie más… Y nada me haría más feliz que permanecer a tu lado el resto de mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? ¿En mi reina?" preguntó él, sin soltarle las manos.

Por un momento, Azami sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Desde que se habían declarado lo que sentían, ella había fantaseado con un momento así, pero le parecía demasiado ilógico. Una cosa era ser novios, otra muy diferente ser su esposa… jamás se imaginó que eso pudiera suceder; él era un rey ahora, un dragón con más de un siglo de vida –equivalente o no a su edad-… aquello siempre la ponía triste… y ahora, él estaba frente a ella, pidiéndole que fuera su esposa, haciéndole ver que la amaba lo suficiente como para ir en contra de su propia raza por ella. Sin contener su alegría, la joven se arrojó en sus brazos.

"¡Si, Arthion! Por supuesto que si…" dijo ella, incapaz de expresar con palabras la magnitud de sus emociones. Arthion le devolvió el abrazó y prácticamente la levantó del suelo, sonriendo como ella pocas veces había visto.

Ninguno se dio cuenta del momento en que iniciaron el beso. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido; solo estaban ellos dos, y la suave sensación de sus labios rozándose… a Arthion le sorprendía el rumbo tan extraño –por no decir ilógico- que había tomado su vida. Jamás se habría imaginado enamorarse de una humana, y mucho menos amarla tanto como para proponerle unir sus vidas; ¿pero que importaba? Él amaba a Azami, de una forma que sabía bien nunca se repetiría…

La joven pensaba en algo similar. Si un año antes le hubieran dicho que terminaría enamorada de un dragón, se habría reído… y aquí estaba, besando a Arthion con ternura, amándolo como no sabía que pudiera hacer. Por extraño que le pareciera, su vida ahora estaba ahí, entre los dragones, junto al joven. Cuando se detuvieron, ninguno se movió de su lugar, satisfechos con la presencia del otro cerca. La joven rió levemente al recordar lo asustada que había estado al principio de la conversación.

"¿Sabes algo? Elegiste una atmósfera muy extraña para declararte" dijo ella, sonriendo al ver que él se sonrojaba.

"Si, lo sé. Sabes bien que no se me dan estas cosas" admitió él, riendo. Ambos se miraron por un rato, sin desear moverse de su sitio. Sin embargo, Arthion sabía bien que tenían que hacerlo… después de todo, debía anunciarlo. El joven tomó la mano de Azami.

"Creo que es momento de que haga mi primer anuncio real" dijo Arthion, y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo sin soltar la mano de Azami. La joven simplemente sonrió, nerviosa: seguramente la noticia tendría reacciones encontradas. Pero la mano de Arthion sobre la suya le dio el valor suficiente para acompañarlo… su amigo, su amado, su futuro esposo…

Juntos, entraron en el salón.

_**Pobre Arthion, no se le da NADA eso de sincerarse… advertí ya q no era muy romántico q digamos, jeje. (algo extraño en alguien con mas de un siglo de vida).**_

_**Si! Ustedes saben quien adivino lo q venia *guiño* se esperaban, al principio de la historia, q esos dos acabaran casandose? Creo q ni yo… pero en fin. Sorpresas!**_

_**Y si, Faeron compartió con Azami toooooda la historia de lo q paso antes de q ella conociera a su príncipe (eso sonó a Disney). Curioso pensar q todo paso incluso antes de q ella naciera… y si, es precisamente esa narración de Faeron la q sigue aquí. Sera una historia algo corta (como 10 caps) q aclarara q paso antes de todo este asunto.**_

_**Y bueno, ahora si es el fin! *snif* Pero espero seguir por aquí publicando… parece q mis dos lectoras quieren saber mas de estos personajes, jeje.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**PD: No olviden revisar mi journal; puse un par de dibujitos ahí de mis protagonistas.**_


End file.
